You are not alone! You have me!
by Ark19
Summary: Luck and friendship, they work in fun ways. And for one Makoto Naegi luck works always in even more mysterious ways. Follow his adventure as he tries to survive in a school full of people with unique talents that seem to want him as their friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all of you lovely people!**

 **So! You all threw me your suggestions of characters for a Dangan Ronpa couple to work with. I read them, I took notes of them and worked around my board seeing how I could work with them and then it clicked. I surely can do them all! It will take me time, but while I work on a few one shots in preparation for their individual stories. I thought. I can have one huge friendship and romance story! As is often the case with me, non despair AU.**

 **Now! Let's take all the ideas!**

 **I bid you a welcome to my newest project! As always I own nothing of Dangan Ronpa, I only play with the wonderful sandbox of characters.**

* * *

 _ **You are not alone! You have me!**_

 _ **Introduction: The message that started everything. The card that opened the door.**_

Makoto Naegi. A simple boy, average in many senses, if anything, you could make note of how lucky or unlucky he was at times. In the end, he was having a good life. Luck or bad luck, he was always keeping his hopes up. His parents and his sister often joked that Makoto was a beacon of hope. No matter what happened, the boy always thought things would go well.

Naegi was average in everything he did, his hobbies, his tastes in music, whatever was going around. If anything, only one thing Makoto Naegi did that was not so average. On the other hand, it could be average.

Makoto Naegi liked to have conversations with strangers on a chatting site.

Nothing like used for dating or shadowy activities. Just, random chatting. One day he would chat with a girl, one day he would chat with a boy. He just enjoyed reading their stories; they always shared such amazing stories. He didn't have much to share aside of his day. Yet he always got similar answers.

 _You can't be that unlucky.  
No way!  
LOL_

 _OwO  
You should check if you are not possessed by a spirit.  
Come on, are you kidding? Wait scratch that. I can see it happening to you.  
You should be more careful! Safety is a must!  
Maybe you should train more…_

Many answers. Many stories and many fun things he got to learn. Sometimes they had rough days, and he was simply optimistic. Telling them that he was sure things would go well. He liked chatting with them. When he suddenly felt his phone moving he had a smile on his face knowing it might be one of the many people he chatted with through the app.

Sometimes he only wished his phone hadn't got broken.

Due to an accident in which a bike almost crashed against him, the phone screen broke.

This caused Makoto to be able to see the messages, but never being able to read the names of the people he chatted with. Likewise, an error on the app made his name always look like a bunch of symbols.

 _!"#$% &: I am sure you will be well!  
!"#$%&: Don't worry I know you can make it through!  
!"#$%&: Surely you can win the bet! Though I don't bet myself. I know you can win!_

His friends always mentioned his name was funny. They felt he would be a sort of troll that appeared at random until they would chat. Naegi had met lots of people through the chatting app. Of course he never asked for their real names just like they wouldn't ask his. Call it safety on the net.

 _You know. I could hack the app and get your phone number right?  
Worry not my buddie! I shall use my crystal ball to find who you are!  
_

Some people had fun comments. He enjoyed chatting with them. Hearing all they had to share, in exchange he offered simple friendship. And in a way, he was extremely thankful for their messages. For in his average day, just a few words from them could make the day brighter. Some had fun stories of why they went missing for a while. He never minded though, he understood people got busy.

 _Sorry my dearest friend! I had royal matters to attend to and I wasn't allowed to have any contact.  
I apologize, my mission was slightly harder than expected. That is no excuse though, I should have send a message.  
My phone broke when I was jumping a roof! I had to get a new one, but managed to save the contacts information!_

Fun indeed. He was happy they took a bit of their time to chat with him. He was just average really, compared to all the stuff they shared with him he didn't got why they would keep chatting with him. The answer seemed really the same for all of them though.

 _Why would I not want to chat with you buddie? We are friends._

 _What do you mean? Even if you wanted me to go, I would still stay here for you. You are my friend._

 _Do you forget who the master is here? I refuse to let go of my favorite subordinate… guess I could go as far as call you my friend._

 _I will have to decline that assumption. You are not just anyone, you are my friend.  
_

He would lie if he said those messages didn't meant a lot to him. He had even go as far as writing them all in a notebook. He had made quite the collection of meaningful messages. He had enjoyed the messages. One day in particular he took notice of how everyone he knew seemed to be worried.

 _Ever felt worried about your future? I mean, I have a crystal ball so I am not worried! But… well, ever felt worried of it? I got an invite to this cool school for super cool people as your buddie here but… well what if I am not good enough?_

 _Sometimes I doubt I actually can be who people think I am…._

 _I have not managed to beat my own rival… do I really belong in a place made for the best?_

 _I have my own dreams you know? Is it selfish I want to pursue them?_

 _Do I belong in such a place full of lights? Someone as ugly and unworthy as me?_

 _If I am not the best around all, do I am really worthy of a title that says I am? What if?_

All messages ended up in a similar fashion.

 _What if I end up alone?_

Naegi was surprised at how many people wrote him messages on that particular day. So he wrote them a message to all of them. A long one, full of hope and all the optimism that only he carried around.

Because he had chatted with all of them. He knew them to an extent. Maybe he didn't know their names or what they did. But he had a general idea based on all they shared with him. So he wrote them, everyone, a message. He was thankful for the weekend, otherwise, he might have failed to attend any appointment of the day. He was not going to forget to send a message to anyone.

He was going to send a message to everyone.

And that he did. He wrote a message to everyone. He actually couldn't know how many messages he was sending. But he did it. He managed to send a message to everyone.

 _You are not alone! You have me. You are my friend!_

He let out a sigh of relief knowing he managed to send a message to everyone. Sure, he didn't receive an answer back from them but he couldn't blame them. They were all having a tough day. He couldn't imagine it really. They were all feeling pressure. They all had such amazing things to tell him all the time.

And now all of them seemed to have thoughts regarding their futures. This made Naegi get in thought regarding his future. He never really worried about it… he just. Well he just went with it. Whatever happened would come. He just enjoyed the good moments he was having.

His phone vibrated and he knew a message had come. He decided to see it.

A message was on his screen.

 _Do you… want to know my name? My real name I mean. You should take this chance. You are extremely lucky I am even offering you this. Take it as my thanks for your help in this… weird moment of doubt I had in my own abilities._

The message took him by surprise. It was sort of implicit with all the people he chatted with that there was no need for names. Well… he couldn't even see their names on the site.

 _There is no need… I mean, is your privacy! And even if I don't know your name we are still friends._

He sighed in relief. Yet his phone vibrated again. This time the message surprised him.

 _Taeko Yasuhiro. Thank you… is funny. I don't know your name. But there is a particular charm in you knowing my name… some would even call it romantic? But we are not some, are we? We are master and servant… or a master and a close associate…_

 _Friends work well doesn't?_

The message ended there. Leaving behind one confused Makoto Naegi who didn't know what to do with the information of that name. His phone vibrated again. A message from another of his friends.

 _Well, buddie… I still think you are a psychic or a powerful empath! I mean, you always get me trusting myself. I will accept that school! Mark my words buddie! If you ever need a free reading or a watch to the future, trust the best psychic of all! Yasuhiro Hagakure! Hiro for short man!_

Naegi almost fainted at the shock that two people whom he chatted often were revealing their names to him. Was he that worthy of their trust?

Many messages followed.

 _Thanks, man. I knew it was a good idea to tell you all this stuff._

 _You always got the answer, don't you? Are you sure you are not a detective yourself?_

 _We should one day go on a ride with bikes man. I am telling you is awesome. Thanks for the help._

 _!"#$% & Dono! I knew you were the right one to tell of this!_

 _I am feeling more and more tempted in hacking the app to know who you are…. Thank you. You are a real friend…_

 _You know? There is a tale of a hero in my kingdom. I wonder if you are that hero._

 _I and the Devas of Destruction are thankful to you. This is a debt we will not forget. I thank you for your bold and wise words._

 _Thank you… I… I don't know why you keep chatting with me… b-but I am only here for you! If I knew your name… maybe that's our relationship? A tragic romance in which we don't know the name of the other?_

He could only smile and feel happy knowing they were all thankful. He was glad he helped them. He let himself fall on his bed. His sister came knocking by telling him to go get dinner. He went down the stairs with a smile on his face.

* * *

In another place, a well known writer sighed in relief. She was deleting her name from a chat window. She was about to write her name to her love. She didn't know his name… and he would not know she was Touko Fukawa….

She gave a look to the envelope with the invitation to Hope Peak Academy and clutched it her against her chest.

"He…he said I could do it… so I know I will…"

She was having a weird smile on her face as she imagined her fantasy. Who knows… maybe if she went through the academy she would be able to one day find her love… that stranger she found through sheer luck in the day she was going to erase the app…

* * *

In a different place. In a home filled with European style furniture and clothes, one could see a girl with two long and black pigtails that were curled dressed in lolita style clothing. She sighed resting on her bed playing with a deck of cards.

"He is so lucky… would he win against me in a game? Or would I win? Maybe I could make him owe me a favor… I mean… I can surely find him… is a matter of luck."

She was smiling softly as she played with the cards. No one knew her name. It was part of the charm in her presence… Celestia Ludenberg. And yet she had exposed her name to someone who she didn't know outside of his messages…

She smiled softly. Who knows, maybe if she did her best in the academy, she could get enough money to get the best private investigator and find out the identity of the boy who stole her heart…

* * *

A boy found himself looking for his brother. He clutched a cellphone in his hand that still had a clear message.

 _I don't know the whole story between you and your brother…. But I am sure you honestly admire him. The way you speak about him is obvious his opinion means a lot to you…. Why not say it? Actually being able to admit your thoughts is manly right?_

He was no coward. His friend was right. He could be brave and speak with his brother. From man to man, as someone who was a bike leader, he could ask his brother for advice… there was no cowardice in admitting his thoughts.

As his friend said. That was the manly thing to do.

* * *

In the middle of a dojo of martial arts a strong woman had just finished going through twenty bricks with a single karate chop.

She had received an advice she had never thought of. And she was going to follow it.

 _Going to that school don't you might be able to get an advantage and finally win? Wouldn't the fact that you keep practicing and learning show you are dedicated? Even if you don't win now. You can always fight again later, right?_

She had hoped to beat Kenshiro. And Kenshiro himself said his health would not allow him to go to the school… she was making a bet with destiny. She would keep going and learning. And Kenshiro would fight his sickness so both had another spar.

It was funny. Whoever her friend was, wasn't obviously a martial artist. But he carried a different strength…. Funny indeed.

* * *

One boy was enjoying in his bed laughing and sighing at the same.

"So much hope! He shines so brightly! Ah! I must find him and follow him to the ends of the earth! Ooooh, cruel luck why you deny me the name of this beacon of hope!"

Komaeda Nagito was a boy with luck. Seemingly nothing bad happened to him. Yet his personality was one that often seemed to give a twist when speaking of positive things. So when he became friends with a stranger who seemingly was always full of optimism he was happy. Mostly because whoever received his messages always seemed to enjoy them. Even better. He seemed to understand the whole deal with his luck. He needed to find his friend. Maybe luck would guide him to his side so they could spend time together!

* * *

A girl with blonde hair was getting out of a photo shoot that had gone splendidly well. She asked for a few minutes of rest. She needed to make a phone call. She felt happy, the stranger who had wormed her way into her life had made her extremely happy.

 _I believe you don't need to feel such a way…. I think you always shine brighter when we chat. Because you speak of things you like, and is obvious, you are not someone bad! And you said it yourself! You even have more talents, doesn't that makes you even more amazing? Don't doubt of yourself. And focus on the good things!_

Enoshima Junk felt happy. And she would put all of her talents to the quest of finding her friend…. A boy who seemingly wormed his way in her life. Her phone caught her attention when she noticed her sister had answered the phone.

"Hey… I wanted to chat with you, got some time? I guess is the time we acted more like family…"

She would fix her relationship with her sister. She would use her talents and find that boy too. She was Enoshima Junko! Queen of the world! The fashionista! And soon the girl who captured the heart of the boy who dared capture hers without knowing!

* * *

Many people were finding themselves in similar situations. Thinking and acting based on the messages they received. The message that moved them forward.

 _You are not alone! You have me!_

Everyone had a smile on their faces. They had a friend. Somewhere… they might not know his face. Or who he was. However, they knew he was unlucky… and lucky…. But even more important, he was optimistic. A small beacon of hope.

All the friends Naegi made without even knowing, all his friends got invited to the same school. To Hope Peak Academy. A place for the best of the best. Those with talents never seen to such an extent. A place for those who are the best…

Soon that place would hold a big number of students. Many with talents similar to others, others that were not expected.

Many wouldn't know of each other. Some would know others through fame.

But there was a particular student who actually knew them all. Well, without him knowing it of course. Actually, he didn't know he was the student of such a prestigious place.

You see.

Luck had made it so the later arrived a day later than to the rest.

"Brother! You got a letter!"

Makoto Naegi had won a raffle to be in Hope Peak Academy.

He would meet many people and that made him excited.

He didn't know he had already chatted with every student that was about to enter.

A school life full of hectic and memorable experiences was about to happen.

* * *

 **Cut!**

 **Well! This is really fun to write, I know I am really excited to go around the roulette of characters for this story. I have no set pairing, I only know I will be writing a lot and that is fun! Well hope you all are as excited about this like me. See ya all soon. As always reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I am honestly surprised and thankful at the good reception this got! So here it comes the first chapter!**

 **Did you got the character refs? Also I hate how the laptop said. Hey junko? You surely don't mean junk? I will fix it for you. Well enough rambling! Up we go!**

 **As always own nothing!**

 **Chapter 1: Hey I know you! You are !"#$% &**

Makoto Naegi was having so far a good and average morning. One with one weird part in itself though… it was too silent. Too silent, not one sound, nothing going around. It was extremely peaceful.

Too peaceful. Life had taught him how silence and peace didn't last long. Not for his luck at least. But he was hoping that it simply was because he had come early for the tour of the school.

"And so we have space for around hundred students, some are already in the dorm rooms getting ready for the start of classes next week. We are expecting to get more but seeing as we are a private institution you can understand the well, sort of small number…. Naegi? You good?"

Koichi Kizakura, the ultimate Scout man was guiding Naegi through the school. The boy was average. But hey, he won the raffle and he wasn't against that. You needed to be lucky for that, plus during the visit to his home he noticed the luck happening as the boy clashed in the door, the door fell of its hinges, he ended up sliding over it and stopping a thief. Once the thief fell a bunch of money fell over him. Of course, he had to give it back.

But Kizakura knew when something was out of the ordinary when he saw it.

And boy did Naegi luck was random. He sorts of could guess he was waiting for something to happen to him.

Naegi got focused and waved at him.

"I am well… is just I was worried. Nothing has happened, and often something happens…. I guess I will get sick or something."

Naegi chuckled and Kizakura nodded with a smile. Both ended up releasing a rather girly scream when a girl appeared in the middle of them as if coming out of the shadows. After the scream the girl focused on Naegi.

She had a sickly looking complexion, her purple eyes looked at him focused. He noticed she was wearing a respirator mask, but he could tell from her eyes she seemed to be worried. Her gray hair while short seemed to curl itself. Naegi found it cute. Curious, but cute once the scare sensation went away. She spoke.

"Are you well? If you are feeling sick, I can help you feel better."

Naegi nodded at her.

"I am well! Don't worry, is just I guess I am not used at things going so normal."

The girl seemed to nod slowly at him before looking at him. She was thinking about the words of her friend.

 _Don't worry! I am sure you will be able to make a lot of friends, but you need to do your best too!_

Well… he had a point. She had to try… so why not make a friend with this first fellow student?

She straightened her back and extended her gloved hand at him.

"I am Seiko Kimura. Ultimate Pharmacist at your service."

Naegi smiled at her and took her hand in a firm handshake. Because of the respirator mask the girl was wearing he had no way of noticing the slight blush the girl had on her face at the smile he offered her.

"Makoto Naegi. Ultimate lucky student."

She nodded and smiled behind her respirator mask. So far it was going well. She mixed the medicine, time to deliver it.

"Is good to meet you Naegi… since we are going to be classmates soon… would you like to be friends?"

Naegi smiled even brighter for a moment. Kizakura who was seeing the whole exchange could only wonder if it would be unprofessional to take a photograph of both students interaction. It was just too pure. It actually made him worry if he would get cavities by the amount of sugar in the air. Was the kid really so nice? It seemed that was the case.

"I would love that Kimura!"

Naegi was actually a tad nervous at the idea of attending Hope Peak Academy. That was why he was in the tour to begin with. To convince himself that it would be okay. He had been impressed with everything he had been so far. But Seiko Kimura was the first student he had met. And he had to admit he was happy.

She was nice. And he had to admit, in a weird way, he could see how nice she was really. Not many would go and ask someone out of the blue if they were well. Plus she wanted to be friends! A first friend in the school was wonderful.

While Naegi was thinking about that. Kimura was faring similarly in her own mind.

She had loved to see Naegi smiling. It brought something in her, sort of similar to how Ruruka and Sonosuke were… nah. It couldn't be something like that. Plus she had promised herself she would only fall for her mystery friend… would her mystery friend mind if she spoke of Naegi?

Feeling like things were going well she decided to go ahead and ask for his number.

"Naegi… would you mind exchanging numbers?"

He smiled and nodded. Offering her phone to her.

* * *

As she took his phone she took notice of how his screen was glitchy at the side…

 _My phone screen doesn't really let me see names. So when you send me messages I have never seen your ID._

… could it be?

Would checking his phone to see where the app was would be wrong? Would it be morally wrong? Would he get mad…

Consequences be damned.

She quickly send a small message through her phone to the phone of Naegi. Her phone in her left hand. His in the right. She was thankful of wearing the mask. Otherwise Naegi would see how big she was smiling at the fact the phone in her right hand showed the notification of a new message.

"There you go Naegi… I will be seeing you soon. I need to quickly check on something!"

She offered the phone back. Once he took it she gave Naegi a quick hug and left running.

* * *

Needless to say, Kazukira and Naegi were confused. The first one because he knew Seiko Kimura was no hugger. The second one because he thought it was nice but also surprising to get a hug from a cute girl like that.

Coughing to catch the attention of Naegi he decided to continue the tour around the school. They still needed to see a few more places to end the tour in the best place of all the school. The apex of the whole building. The greatest spot. The magnificent and only… cafeteria. He was hungry and the food was free.

* * *

Meanwhile Seiko Kimura was smiling so much her cheeks were hurting. Not only had she met her online friend. She had his number! What's more! She knew who he was. The boy she had been speaking so much with was going to the same school as her!

She couldn't believe it. They had chatted so much. She always spoke about how she wanted to have friends… friends that were really friends and not people using her….

 _Well… it might not be what you want… but we are friends right? I mean we are friends and I am not using you… I trust you because you are my friend. I am sure you will be able to make friends! Friends who see the wonderful person you truly are!_

She had wrote the message as a note in her phone. When feeling in doubt she took to read it. Now she could add a small name to the end of the note.

"Makoto Naegi…"

She was smiling and resting on the bed of her room.

"I might need a medicine to stop smiling so much… my cheeks are starting to hurt."

Yet, the sensation in her chest was not going away anytime soon.

* * *

As the tour kept going Naegi decided to relax and enjoy it. He was seeing the many facilities the school had. It was obvious they were serious about offering the best for those who were in the school. What was surprising him though, was the small group of hamsters who were following him for quite a while.

At first he thought he might be looking at the pair wrong. Surely he was not seeing hamster following him. And whenever he caught the attention of Kazukira about it he said not to worry about it. That surely they would go back to their master.

Still, they seemed to be doing the opposite and mainly followed him. Sighing Naegi decided to say he was going to the bathroom.

"Oh, then just take left of this hallway we just passed. The door has a sign, so you are not going to miss it."

Naegi walked to the bathroom but simply stayed put in front of the door looking at the group of hamsters. He placed one kneed to the floor to look at them better.

"So… are you guys following me?"

The hamsters all nodded their agreement at this. Naegi seemed to get the idea of the message they were saying.

"Someone is looking for me?"

They nodded and started walking. Naegi seemingly followed them. He had no trouble in following a group of hamsters. Sure. It was by no means something normal to do. But then again. They were hamsters…

Well there was no way to justify what he was doing. But he would lie if he said he was not curious about where they were going to take him. Plus, someone had to send them, and they had taken the time to send the hamsters. Might as well follow them.

As he walked through the hallways, he ended up reaching the outside garden of the academy. The hamsters kept walking and reached a tree. In the base of the three two people were chatting. A girl that looked with a regal aura, she was looking rather tall. Still the boy at her side was taller. He looked to be not one to go out too much. He had a scar over his eye and the hamsters seemed to go for him.

He seemingly heard them and bend down to get them. They started walking in his arm before taking place in his shoulders.

Both the girl and the boy looked at the direction the hamsters arrived and ended up looking at Naegi. Both smiled at him as the girl waved for him to get closer. Naegi got closer and reached under the shade of the tree in the garden. He decided he should greet them.

"Hello, I am Makoto Naegi, did you send the hamsters? They seem to be well trained."

The boy seemingly stood up straighter as he smiled.

"Of course, they are! The Four Dark Devas of Destruction are my most loyal allies."

The girl at the side seemingly giggled lightly as the boy spoke. Naegi felt curious.

"What's your name?"

The boy smiled as he pointed at himself.

"Kehehe, would you like to know my name? Others may see your courage as recklessness… However, I welcome it! In honor of your courage, I will reveal you my name!"

The girl kept giggling before speaking.

"He is Gundham Tanaka. I am Sonia Nevermind. Both of us will be students at this academy."

The boy seemingly sighed as he deflated from his introduction.

"Sonia… an act as unrefined as interrupting a man from presenting himself… does not befit a noble such as yourself."

The girl seemingly giggled before speaking again.

"You need to remember what he would say."

The eyes of Gundham seemingly shined with recognition.

 _Don't worry! Just be yourself, if you are yourself you will find friends who like you for who you are._

He nodded at her.

"The world is truly small for an overlord as me, considering you also know of his existence Sonia."

Sonia smiled and looked at Naegi before speaking.

"Gundham is really nice so don't worry so much of him being an overlord, nor worry too much of the Four Dark Devas, unless you try to hurt them or him."

Naegi nodded. And asked a question due to his curiosity.

"You mentioned knowing someone, you two met before?"

Both denied this and Gundham spoke.

"We met recently, as we arrived at the same time to the dorms, but I found out we have a common ally. He has been Sonia closest counselor and he has been my… friend."

Sonia smiled at Gundham. They had just been chatting for two days. But she knew Gundham was not one who threw the word friend at the air so easily.

Naegi found himself smiling. It was obvious both students were becoming good friends. Sonia at that moment asked him a question.

"So, which is your talent Naegi?"

At this, he spoke simply his honest answer.

"Oh, I am the Ultimate Lucky Student. I won the raffle."

Sonia smiled. But this time Gundham beat her.

"Sonia is the Ultimate Princess, she comes from a different country, I am the Ultimate Breeder."

Sonia made a small pout at Gundham who made a small smile at her. Obviously getting back at her for interrupting his introduction to Naegi.

"Gundham, what happened with the whole, not befitting a noble thing you said before?"

At this, he nodded.

"Indeed, it does not befit a noble to interrupt, but I am Gundham Tanaka, the man who will rule the world one day!"

At this, the hamsters in his shoulders nodded with him. As if agreeing on the speech he had just said.

Naegi meanwhile was simply enjoying meeting the pair. Sonia was someone who looked regal, but it was obvious she was also enjoying the chat with Gundham, and Gundham was obviously also happy at being able to speak with others if his way of acting said anything.

Naegi ended up chuckling and offering his hand at them.

"Well, is a pleasure to know you two. I hope we get to be classmates!"

Sonia accepted the handshake and Naegi felt a bit flustered at the fact another pretty girl was acting so nice to him.

Gundham looked at the hand for a moment. He accepted the hand and was surprised seeing his Four Dark Devas running from his shoulder to Naegi who was surprised but managed to keep himself in order to avoid the hamsters from falling.

This caught Gundham interest.

"They approve of you…. The Four Dark Devas of Destruction don't take a liking to just anyone. I see this is an omen of good fortune!"

Naegi smiled at this nodding but also requesting for help to get the hamsters out of his hoodie. At this Gundham simply whistled and the hamsters immediately went running back to him. Needless to say, Naegi was impressed.

Sonia was in thought for a moment.

"Naegi, would you mind sharing your number with us? I think is something rather normal for friends in Japan to do is that right?"

Naegi nodded and offered his phone at them.

Gundham was the first to speak when seeing the phone.

"Your screen is broken… why not get a new one?"

Naegi denied with a small wave.

"I don't have enough money for a new one…. Plus that phone has many messages in it from my friends…"

Naegi ended up smiling brightly at this. Gundham and Sonia could both understand the feeling. Their own phones had messages with a big importance to them. Sonia had gone as far keeping the most meaningful ones written down.

Gundham Tanaka was no commoner. He was a mighty overlord. So he never let anyone find his weaknesses. He had none! But he did keep a meaningful message written down in a notebook he kept well hide and under constant vigilance…

Sonia added Naegi phone, not seeing the app of his phone. While Gundham was getting his number, the Invading Black Dragon, Cham-P motioned for Gundham to check something. The smartest of the Dark Devas had seen something in the phone. Gundham knew well to hear the thoughts of the smartest of his allies.

He brought the phone to the hamster who pointed to a particular part of the screen.

A chatting app. One he actually knew… the app was popular. So, what did Champ-P wanted? To look at the name of Naegi?

Probably something like. Lucky, NaegiMLUCKY…. Or other names like that. But he had learned to trust the smartest of the Dark Devas.

It was then he saw it.

A name that wasn't so much a name as a bunch of symbols.

!"#$%&

Gundham gave the phone back to Naegi.

"Hopefully we will be seeing each other again. For now Naegi, we must apologize. But Sonia was about to show me a documentary about serial pathologies."

At this Sonia looked in glee and nodded. Both went away while waving at Naegi who smiled at them.

They were… well, not what he was used to. But it was obvious they were good people. Now he only hoped Kazukira was not thinking he got lost around the school.

* * *

Sonia was in glee at the idea of viewing the documentary she had spoken before with Gundham.

"I knew you would want to see it! We must get popcorn! Is going to be an awesome journey of four hours!"

When Gundham felt they were far enough from Naegi he spoke to Sonia.

"Sonia, did you notice anything weird on Naegi?"

Said girl stopped for a second in thought.

"Well…. he does have an ahoge. I did tell you of the legendary hero of the royal family right? Are you implying he might be the legendary hero?!"

Sonia was worried. She had yet to meet her secret friend. What if he also had an ahoge? She wanted to look for the golden makango with her friend… she hoped he would have an ahoge.

Seeing her distress Gundham decided to be straight forward.

"The Invading Black Dragon wanted me to see something in the phone of Naegi. He has the same chatting app we got. He is our friend."

At this Sonia distress faded and was replaced with glee.

"Are you sure!?"

Sonia was excited and Gundham could understand her. He had to avoid offering Naegi a position in his plans for world conquering right there. He didn't want to overwhelm him. Not when he had been a good friend so far.

"I am. His name is unique. You know how his name is a bunch of symbols?"

She nodded excitedly.

"Then we must look for him! He must know we are in the same school!"

Before she could go running Gundham placed a hand in her shoulder.

"Be patient. We will have many chances to speak with him. We are all going to be in the same school."

She nodded and suddenly her excitement went down.

"Does… does that mean you do not wish to watch the documentary?"

At this he denied with a wave of his hand.

"I don't lie. I do want to see it, I simply used the chance so we could speak in private, let us go and see it. I am curious about it."

Sonia excitement came back again, once again resuming their path for much-needed popcorn. A four-hour documentary was no joke.

* * *

Naegi and Kazukira were in the cafeteria. They were having a simple meal in a square table. Well Naegi was, Kazukira had many dishes by his side. The man was hungry.

"I am telling you, going all over to get the students is a big job! But I get to see many interesting things, and some famous people too."

Naegi nodded eating slowly. He liked the simple dish of rice, egg, and bread he got. He wasn't truly hungry. He was more interested in hearing Kazukira.

"I even got to see Enoshima Junko. That girl looks just a nice as she does in magazines. Though if you ask me, she looked more excited than others at the idea of the school."

Naegi was curious. Seeing as the girl was famous, he wondered what would bring her so much excitement.

As if he had asked that loudly he heard the sound of the seat of the table being taken next to him.

"Because I am hoping to use all the resources of this school to find someone. Did you found him yet?"

Enoshima Junko was sitting right beside him. He had to keep calm. He should not go asking for an autograph. This day would only get better if he could get the autograph of Sayaka Maizono. He was an avid follower of her group.

Kazukira looked at Junko and shrugged.

"Sorry, I was giving a tour to Naegi. But I did tell Fujisaki about your request. Fujisaki looked rather excited when I told him about it. He said he would give me a call when he found out."

Enoshima groaned before looking at Naegi.

"So… whats your talent? I don't recognize you, so you are not anyone famous."

The remark while might seem cutting and rather aggressive to others simply looked like a fact to Naegi and he didn't mind.

"Oh, I am the Ultimate Lucky student. I won the raffle."

Enoshima raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged.

"Neat. Must be good to have luck, I could use some right now for sure."

As if on cue. Kazukira phone sounded. Both students noticed the sound of the phone was one of Sayaka Maizono songs. He looked professional as he answered. But they could both tell he was embarrassed at being caught.

"Yes? Oh, really? Well yeah, she is right here too. Okay, I will send her your way. Thanks again Fujisaki, that was really fast too."

Once he hanged the phone he looked at Junko.

"Fujisaki said he found out your answer. He mentioned you could also go look for him right now."

He hadn't even ended up saying that when Junko was gone. He chuckled before looking to Naegi.

"Does she even know where is Fujisaki? Can you believe that? She must really want to meet that guy."

Naegi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, right you don't know the whole deal. Junko came to the school because she wanted to know the identity of her online friend. So, she asked Fujisaki who is the Ultimate Programmer mind you, if he could find it. It seems he did."

Kazukira kept eating and Naegi found himself smiling. That friend of her must mean a lot if she wanted to meet him so much. Though he had to admit the idea of sort of hacking into information to find it out seems creepy. But who was he to judge her?

If he had a friend who meant so much to him to that extent he probably would do the same…

Would he look for all his friends he had made online? Probably…. Well, if they were okay with it of course. He didn't want to bother any of them seeing as they were all sort of busy people who were in a ton projects all the time.

Speaking about them he hadn't heard much of them. He should send them all a message to wish them well. He knew it was mostly because most of them said they were getting ready to move somewhere else.

Hopefully they would be having fun.

With a smile on his face he kept eating. But not before striking conversation with Kazukira if he was also a fan of Maizono.

"Ah Makoto Naegi… I see you are a man of culture as myself. Guess we can speak of idol groups! I must say Jin is not about speaking of them sadly."

Kazukira and Naegi had just started a friendship through their bond of idol groups. He was definitely staying in the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone was checking a few bits of data on a screen when a floating head that looked exactly like the one working in the computer

"You should rest a bit Chihiro. You were checking all the numbers all night and you finally got them! You should be happy."

Chihiro Fujisaki. A rather frail looking boy that dressed and looked as a girl was smiling at the screen where his own moving reflection seemed to be.

"I know. Alter Ego… but I am so nervous… we found him!"

Alter Ego the AI developed by Chihiro Fujisaki had found out the identity of their friend. !"#$%& also known as Makoto Naegi.

They had looked for information about Makoto Naegi. But they didn't find out much honestly. But knowing his name was more than enough. Especially because in their research they ended up finding the name of one Makoto Naegi in the invitations that were delivered from the school.

Meaning he was a student!

Both Alter Ego and Fujisaki knew about Naegi. The first one, because Fujisaki was always excited of sharing news about him. Telling Alter Ego all the stuff he told him in the chat. And Fujisaki had chatted with Naegi a lot. Even to the point of speaking of his insecurities to him.

Alter Ego spoke.

"Remember? The day when you said you were so happy about the chat?"

Alter Ego faded off the screen and instead, the messages appeared of that day.

 _CFAE: You don't need to say that. I know how useless someone like me is without a computer… I just wish I was stronger…_

 _!"#$% &: But you are strong! Maybe not physically… but you are strong yourself! Someone strong is someone who admits their weakness and works to become stronger!_

 _CFAE: Thank you. You are always there to encourage me like this… Whenever I get scared and want to stop, you are right there behind me, pushing me forward. So… until I am strong enough to be my true self in front of everyone… I hope you will be there to support me._

 _!"#$% &: I will always support you! Remember that you are not alone! You will always have my help._

 _CFAE: I love you…_

 _!"#$% &: Me too…_

"Hey! Those two last lines did not happen!"

Chihiro Fujisaki looked with embarrassment at the screen that faded and once again showed the face of Alter Ego. She was giggling the whole time.

"You know you wished to write that."

Chihiro Fujisaki was cursing his ability. Thinking that maybe giving Alter Ego the chance to develop her own personality had been a mistake. Seeing as he was being teased by his own creation.

"I am sorry. But you do like him. You said it yourself."

Fujisaki sighed and let himself drop on the bed. Removing himself from the computer.

"I know… but who says he will like me? For starters, I am not a girl."

Alter Ego nodded. Showing data on the screen.

"Indeed. But there are a lot of same-sex couples and friends! You can be close. Even romantically inclined if you so tried."

Fujisaki was about to counter Alter Ego when someone knocked on his door.

"It is open."

Junko entered without missing a beat looking to Fujisaki.

"Name!"

Alter Ego answered in his place.

"Makoto Naegi! Ultimate lucky student according to the school information we got."

Junko world stopped. Memories flashing by quickly.

" _Sorry, I was giving a tour to_ _ **Naegi**_ _. But I did tell Fujisaki about your request. Fujisaki looked rather excited when I told him about it. He said he would give me a call when he found out."_

" _So… what's your talent? I don't recognize you, so you are not anyone famous."_

" _Oh_ _ **, I am the Ultimate Lucky student**_ _. I won the raffle."_

Junko threw a quick thanks before going out running.

Alter Ego shrugged at that before looking again to Fujisaki.

"Well, there are many solutions to your problem! Look at the all the researches and!"

Needless to say, Chihiro Fujisaki groaned as he covered himself with a pillow to try to drone out the voice of Alter Ego.

* * *

 **Cut!**

 **I was not able to decide whether or not to keep Fujisaki a boy or not. Seriously quite the conundrum. But hey! New chapter! Thanks everyone for your kind reviews and follows and favorites. They mean a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I still need to work on introducing more characters but, I will be taking my time and enjoy this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I did say I would use all! All the characters anyone has ever mentioned to me! And is a lot! But I love how everyone offered their favorite characters, just so you know, they are a ton. Well up to work! Also my apologies for taking so long!**

 **Chapter 2: How does this look? Release him! Master!**

Junko Enoshima was more than just the Ultimate Fashionista. She was more than just a pretty face, she also could be said to be the Ultimate Analyst. She could review information, catch details and in general, understand rather quickly. So, when she understood thanks to the AI Fujisaki had in his room that Makoto Naegi was the one she wanted to meet with… she knew she needed to run fast.

If they were in the cafeteria, chances were that the tour through the school was about to end. And she didn't hear anything about the dorms, so chances were Naegi would go back to his home and come later…

She had already gone more than enough time without knowing him. She needed to spend time with him. To thank him. To show him how much he meant to her…

 _I still feel is not worth it you know? I mean, I know how things will go. What's so fun of that? Nothing is new. Do you get what I mean?_

 _Not really. I have never been able to know what will happen. Whenever I think I know, something happens and surprises me… so I think is the same for you. Maybe you just need to give it a chance for things to happen. And allow yourself to be surprised._

 _Allow myself to be surprised? That's a new one… you know, we have been chatting for a while now. And I never know what will happen to you or what you will say… I guess I am always getting something to be surprised about! Did your door fell off its hinges again?_

 _I am happy to hear that! And well… the door didn't fell, but when I was going out a bike crashed and broke the door. Does that count?_

Remembering that brought a smile to her face.

Because she had a lot of friends, and more often than not she could always tell what was happening on their days, but never with Naegi. Naegi was always fun. He never did the same thing, he might be average in his routine, but something happened, something surprised him, and he was honest with it.

He wasn't scared of admitting stuff such as he might have been scared by a dog coming out of a house, that he was amazed at seeing a rainbow after the rain took away his umbrella. How much he liked seeing news of Maizono… well, she could do without those. She once asked what he thought of a photo shoot of Junko Enoshima. Of course, she didn't tell him it was the same Junko asking such a thing.

His answer had been honest.

 _She looked cute. I like her style… is it weird to say that?_

Not at all. Her style was likable by everyone! She was Junko Enoshima! And she would be lying if she said it didn't make her happy to know he liked her style. Truth is, few knew of the real Junko Enoshima. The girl below the makeup and the hair dye.

 _Did you ever hear the rumor that Junko Enoshima hair is not blonde?! Crazy right?_

 _Oh, I am sure any hair color would look good on her though. I mean… she is cute._

Ah, that day her heart had a nice beat going. She knew how hard it was for Naegi to say that a girl was cute. He was the sort of boy who would get shy around girls, even more, if they were aggressive with their flirting… not that any girl had seemingly flirted with him. She would know about it!

Thinking it back, maybe she would be doing a favor to Fujisaki by presenting him to Naegi. Both could be good friends fast. Naegi was in a way like a universal piece. He fitted in the puzzles of everyone…

 _Hey, do you think… someone might get it? I mean, I feel that maybe no one will actually get what I want. What use is being around people if no one gets you?_

 _Well… I don't know how they will react. But I know who you are! You are my friend! And I know you are smart and is obvious you know of fashion… but whatever happens, I want you to know you will never be alone! Because I am your friend and I will always be your friend!_

That message had sealed the deal for her. Naegi had proved time after time he cared for her. He knew nothing of her really. He didn't know her name. Who she was. Or where did she live.

He only knew what they had shared through chatting. And yet… it was enough to get her. She needed him. She needed to meet with him. To tell jokes with him, to listen to music, to sit and chat, to do nothing and everything. She just needed to share her time with Naegi.

She had gone through life enough time without placing care of the important things in life. In her boredom, she had dismissed the presence of her sister. She had dismissed the efforts of others, so it was time to change that. To try to look at life through a more positive scope. To see the world through the same lenses that Naegi did.

To see the world for the wonders it had to offer. The same wonders she wanted to share with him.

If only she could find him!

"How hard is it to find someone in an almost empty school!"

In the end, she took a spin in the next hallway and ended up crashing. She fell over someone she was about to apologize with whoever she clashed when her worried became a smile.

"Naegi!"

Naegi had been surprised, to say the least. He was simply going around the hallways as his tour guide had been called by the headmaster. He told him to go around and roam around to familiarize himself with the school. And while going around he ended up clashing with someone. Said someone fell over him. Their hands on his chest and her legs at the sides of his torso.

He was surprised when he was met with the pretty face of Junko Enoshima. The ultimate fashionista was smiling at him. She seemed unfazed at their position and she was simply smiling brightly, needless to say, he was feeling embarrassed at the situation. Not every day he could say a pretty girl was so close to him.

"Ah! Enoshima!"

Almost immediately she placed one of her fingers at his lips making him immediately become totally red-faced of embarrassment.

"Junko! You can call me Junko. I mean, I would like us to be friends Makoto!"

She was smiling brightly looking at him. Her eyes were full of something that he couldn't pinpoint. With incredible ease she got up from their position and offered his hand to him.

"What do you say? We can be friends, right?"

She was smiling as her hand was extended. He took her hand and she helped him stand up with little to no problem. It was obvious that Junko wasn't weak even if she was slim. Still he smiled at her as he gave her an answer to the question she made.

"Sure, we can be friends!"

Junko smile was brighter if that was possible. She immediately was with a lot of glee at she held his hand. Her hold was tight, and it offered no chance of leaving.

"That's great Makoto!"

Junko was thinking that it had been easy. But once again, she also knew that becoming friends with Makoto Naegi wasn't hard. It seemed the only hard part was actually finding him. But now she had done exactly that, so she had all the time in the world. Well… sort of, it was around two, so she had more or less an hour… unless…

"Hey, Makoto! Want to see the roof? I bet you haven't seen it, believe me, is an awesome view!"

Without waiting for his answer, she threw herself running by holding his hand. Naegi had no other option but to follow her. Not that he minded, he was having fun.

* * *

As Naegi and Junko were going to the roof. A girl with a gloomy aura was sighing as she was seeing the running pair. She had seen the whole thing and sighed.

Touko Fukawa was not the kind of girl. Who looked for love or was jealous about it. People all the time were different from her… only her online friend understood her…

Touko Fukawa had seen the exchange between the new student and Junko Enoshima and found herself with a smile few would ever see her doing. She was imagining how would she act had the roles been reversed and she was on the floor as her loved one was in the top.

She quickly regained control on her emotions and noticed that the phone of the boy was on the floor. She decided to pick it up. She would hate losing her phone, even more losing the important messages in it.

Curiosity came to her when she saw the phone. Glitch screen and an old model. Still useful. She noticed the boy had the same chatting app as her. She smiled again remembering the many messages she had gotten from her friend.

The boy who had seemingly wormed his way in her heart. She had debated whether or not to reveal her feelings and her name to him. In the end, cowardice and insecurity had won against her feelings, and she had decided not sending the message. A decision she was now regretting.

What if she mentioned she was entering Hope Peak academy? Would he have tried his best to attend the school with her? Trying hard to do his best and make it share their lives…

Would such a scenario be possible? She was called the literary genius, but she didn't know if the boy she liked so much as to call it love was one with a talent that would let him in… wasn't there also a reserve course? Maybe she could help him get in….

She sighed as she looked at the phone.

She placed the phone in one of the pockets hidden in her long skirt before taking out her own phone and sending a message to her loved one.

 _I hope you are doing well… I know I have not sent you a message for a while… I was moving… sorry._

She pressed send, already expecting his common messages reassuring her that everything would go well. She was surprised when the phone she had pocketed away had vibrated. She took it out by curiosity. The curiosity that turned into a pleasant surprise seeing her own message appearing on the screen of the phone.

The boy she had seen was her loved one! The boy who often reassured her! The boy who had never failed to make her feel better! The boy…. The boy…. That Junko Enoshima had just assaulted and taken away to the roof!

She had to go up!

However, …

… How could she reach the roof?

* * *

Junko Enoshima was meanwhile sitting in a bench on the roof next with Makoto Naegi. The Ultimate Fashionista was smiling widely as she shared some stories of some photo shoots with him.

"I almost tripped! And I was surprised that the heel broke, luckily, they had spares for the photo shoot, but I was really surprised, I had never seen a heel break like that before."

Naegi chuckled. Mostly because Junko was expressing things clearly and moving her arms the whole time as someone who couldn't stay put. It seemed she was in a great mood.

He had no real way of knowing. But she was having an awesome time. She was chatting with the guy she had come to adore chatting with, and now she could do it in person!

"So, I shared my story, now is your turn to share! What is the weirdest thing that has happened to you."

He didn't know what to share, honestly, his life was full of moments that could be called the weirdest. In the end, he went with one of the most recent.

"Well, I was going to get breakfast, so I placed the bread in the toaster when I did that the toaster ended up throwing the bread over the fan… then it went spinning falling over my head and making me need a bath."

Junko laughed an honest laugh. Because she knew that one. He had told her that story before. But seeing it through the screen as text, and hearing it from the boy himself and seeing his embarrassed expression at remembering how bread fell over him in such a fashion made her laugh. Because she was sharing time with her best friend.

She couldn't contain her glee as she just let herself lean on his shoulder. Her pigtails making for a makeshift pillow falling on his shoulder. She was smiling with her eyes closed as she spoke simple words.

"Thanks Makoto…"

Naegi was stiff and embarrassed at the close contact. He was essentially next to one of the most famous celebrities in fashion. And, she was happy and thanking him. For what he didn't know. He was simply being a good friend and spending time with her in the roof.

Which he had to add, offered a great view of the city. Moreover, it was rather comfortable to be in a bench that was under the shade. It seemed the roof had been meant to become a spot for students to pass time in sheer relaxation.

In addition, the great view was a good focus for him to avoid thinking on how fluffy the pigtails of Junko were, or how nice she was with him.

However, he had thought about it again. Making the whole process of embarrassment return. He was surprised at how she didn't seem to move, but rather just stay relaxed.

"Junko, are you… sure you don't want to move?"

Said girl giggled.

"Don't tell me you are no enjoying having a pretty girl leaning next to you…. Or are you by chance embarrassed?"

She knew the answer to that already. But she still asked simply to tease him.

"I…I…. j-just thought you would prefer to relax in another way."

Said girl hummed in approval. She removed herself from his shoulder, offering him a small relief. But the relief went away as she let herself to fall on his lap. Her face looking directly at him as she had a bright smile on her face.

"This is definitely more comfortable."

Naegi was a mess, as she simply looked his expression of alarm. She was enjoying the whole experience. She knew she had been right. Makoto Naegi was worth it. It had been wonderful to try to find him. Because now she could enjoy the many expressions, he could do. Moreover, simply show him how important he was to her.

Though she had to admit, he seemed a little dense. She had been trying to make him get the hint. The hint being she was actually hoping to get a small kiss from him. She had tried getting in many poses. So far, the lucky student had shown a density comparable to the hardest of materials.

She was thinking that maybe she would need a more direct approach.

Not that she minded being forward. Makoto Naegi was worth it.

"Hey, Makoto… do you got someone you like?"

She might as well figure it out. She knew the answer, but no hurt in asking personally this time.

"Oh, well I like my parents, my sister…"

Of course, he would answer that! Did she need to bring fireworks and a light show to make him get it he meant if he liked her?! Or some other girl?

"I meant if you had someone you liked, you know? A girlfriend? A fiancee?"

At the question, Naegi seemed to go into serious thought. Did he actually like anyone? Like serious in love? Well….

He did find a lot of his friends as people who were interesting sure but as more than that? As to ponder a serious relationship? Well…

"I…I guess… I mean, I haven't got a girlfriend… but I guess I do wonder about it at times…"

Bingo.

She had struck gold. Her answer had been found. And he had answered. He was single.

Naegi found himself a blushing mess. And Junko just laughed before taking his hand and taking the road back down. She had her fun, but she also knew Naegi would probably be leaving soon; he came for the tour after all.

They walked together downstairs. Junko released Naegi hand for a moment to stretch herself.

"Hey, want to…"

She had planned to invite him to see a few funny videos in her room in the dorms before he left. Yet when she looked behind her he saw a distinctive lack of a cute boy in the hall.

"… Who?"

She thought about the people she knew were in the school already. Who could just come in a flash and take Naegi silently in the hall…

"…."

She cursed silently thinking that really. It could have been anyone curious enough.

* * *

Naegi found himself surprised at how fast someone took his hand and seemingly guided him into a room full of books. He was ushered into silence and found himself just simply doing it. He didn't feel he was in danger. But he did ggetsurprised when he was met with a girl with long braids, she wore a long skirt and she was holding something in her other hand.

She was seemingly looking at the floor but Naegi could see her eyes, they had a distinctive color that looked rather pretty. They seemed to be grey.

"I…I… my n-name is Touko… Touko Fukawa."

Naegi smiled at her and nodded.

"Hello Fukawa, I am Makoto Naegi."

Fukawa nodded and looked up at him. Naegi noticed her smile. It was a small smile. But Naegi felt it held too much meaning behind it. It made him smile too, feeling he had seen something few saw.

"… This… this is yours."

She brought up the object she was holding in her hand. It was his cellphone. When he saw him he felt his pockets around and got surprised he just took notice of it. He smiled brightly and thanked her.

"Thank you Fukawa! This cellphone has precious memories in it!"

He spoke loudly making Fukawa giggle who ushered for him to lower his voice.

"T-This is a library Naegi… follow me."

She felt confident. She was mostly a truly pessimistic being, seeing as how many others had called her ugly in the past, called her names and made her feel inferior. But not him. He never did that… ever since their chatting started he was simply supportive. He was nice. Moreover, she held feelings for him… feelings so big that they could fill the library of the school and many more.

She took Naegi to a section of the library with beanbags, she motioned for him to sit, and she did the same. She just let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was sharing time with her friend. The best friend. The one she had feelings of romance.

Her small smile showed again while Naegi simply watched her. They were in silence, but in no way was it uncomfortable. It was… peaceful. After the whole day, he was glad of having a peaceful moment of doing nothing. He loved all he did today. But he did appreciate a moment of peace.

"Fukawa… what is your talent?"

The said girl blinked at the question before answering.

"I…I am the u-ultimate writer."

Naegi smiled at her before speaking up.

"That's amazing! I bet your stories are great. What do you write about?"

At this, she seemed to try to hide in the beanbag as if she was hoping it would take her away.

"R-romance… is not the sort of stuff boys read…"

Naegi looked at her and took notice that she was a nervous person. Yet she also seemed to look happy at their conversation.

"I would like to read your work if you don't mind though."

Said girl looked red in the face before nodding at him.

She was feeling happy. Her idea of a conversation with Naegi was something more of an instinct, but it was working. And she felt like nothing could go bad.

That was when the lights went out. A scream came out from Touko Fukawa who fainted. When the light came back, Naegi immediately went to check on his friend. He found a surprise when he got met with red eyes and a long tongue.

"Hey! It's you! The lover boy!"

He found himself in a tight hug, he wasn't sure of what was going on, but he knew two things. First, this wasn't Fukawa. Well, she was Fukawa, but at the same time wasn't. Second, whoever this other side of Fukawa was, was crazy strong!

"Oh, I have been dying to know you! I have been seeing it all, the messages, the discovery of the phone! Kyehahaha!"

He was released from the hug as the girl made some distance between them to offer her hand.

"Shou! I am Touko, but better!"

If Naegi felt that Fukawa was shy, Shou was really the opposite. Still, he found himself just nodding and taking her hand. It felt weird to greet Fukawa a second time. But he felt he was actually greeting a different person. Touko Fukawa was… Touko Fukawa. In addition, Shou was her own being too.

"Pleasure to meet you Shou. But you should lower your voice, we are in a library."

The girl just laughed and extended her arms to the side.

"Please, look around, classes are not yet starting, and this place is empty! Only Fukawa gets in here all the time."

Her smile took a more predatory tone as she came and hugged him.

"But enough about Touko, what if we start to get to know each other?"

She released her tongue offering a lick at Naeg cheek. This made him shudder and get the other girl laughing.

"Kyehaha! Look at you! Getting all red in the face. I could eat you right now!"

Naegi looked at the red eyes and smiling face of the girl who seemingly was serious in her comments. He was surprised at the turn of events. Moments before he was relaxing with Fukawa who was giving him his cellphone back, having a moment of peace. The next the lights go out, and when they come back Fukawa is gone and Shou came to get him.

Before anything more could happen the door of the library opened, a girl in a maid uniform entered bowing at them. She was tall and thin, her hair of a sandy blonde color with tints of green, she smiled at both of them.

"I apologize, but I came to pick Naegi."

* * *

Kirumi Tojo. The ultimate Maid. She had no troubles really, she was always one to keep honing her skills to be able to serve her master at the best of her ability. And that she could do. Now, she always wished for a master like no other.

A master that could support her as she supports him. Something far more than just being a maid. But to be partners. Sharing everything, good, bad, riches, loses, to be able to share everything in a relationship so pure that few could imagine such a thing. Some might go as far as to call it love.

To her, it was much deeper.

And she had hoped to offer such a thing to someone whom surprisingly. She met through a chatting app as she hoped to learn more about said app. Who knew if her master could possibly need to use the app, so she would become an expert in it.

And through sheer luck. She ended up chatting with someone who simply offered solid advice.

 _And that is why I need to learn to master it._

 _Ah, but… wouldn't that be too hard on you? Surely you can get help._

 _I fail to see why I would need help when I am a maid._

 _Well… even a maid is a human right? And for humans is okay to ask for help right?_

Something as simple as that had escaped her. And that forced her to look for more information. More advice.

 _Do you sometimes wonder that you may not be needed any longer?_

 _Well, I have never felt something like that… but I believe that everyone is needed. Maybe we don't know how, but everyone is needed._

And so simply he had become a routine in her life.

 _Today I made tea._

 _Oh! What kind?_

 _Early gray, I also made cookies._

 _You are always working hard right?_

 _Of course. I must not fall to stagnation of my skills._

 _I am sure you will only keep getting better then…_

Routine kept going and going. And then she took notice of something. She was chatting with him simply because she liked to do so. There was no order around to do it. And she found herself enjoying it. That soothing and simple online friend.

But she wanted more than an online friend. She wanted a master. And she wanted to be the maid that would get to serve such a master. The only one who she considered worthy of such a title... was the online friend she made.

So when she decided on that. She decided she would use on every contact of hers. She listed many people and detectives whom owed her one…

She asked for everyone. And yet, the answer came simply. One of her contacts found out the user online was a boy. One boy who seemingly had a phone with a broken screen. One who fitted all the information she knew about.

The detective managed to found the unlucky young man. But that hit of misfortune was a hit of luck to her. She took it as a sign that they were meant to be together. He needed a maid to keep him safe. And she needed a master who could soothe her and she could confide in.

So knowing who he was, the next part was to get close to him, seemingly luck and fate were on their side. For he won the raffle. He was entering the same school as her. And know, the actual hard part was finding him through the school. Yet she finally managed that. And that brought a big smile to her face.

"Eh?! What makes you think you can steal my little macarena?!"

Shou hugged Naegi tightly, showing her reluctance at releasing him. Yet Kirumi Tojo smile didn't falter.

"Oh, I am not stealing him, is just Kazukira is looking for him. He needs to fill a few papers for the school. I thought I could take him there…. Unless you want to fill the paperwork too?"

This made the other girl groan before releasing Naegi, kissing his cheek and winking at him.

"Stay safe cutie, I will look for you later!"

She left laughing while walking somewhere else. Where? Kirumi didn't care. She had her price. She walked and bowed in front of Naegi.

"Makoto Naegi. Is a pleasure to finally see you, I was hoping for this day."

She smiled so brightly that Naegi wasn't sure what he did to earn to see such a smile. The girl looked so pleased, so happy that Naegi didn't know what he did to make her smile.

"Oh, I apologize. I was so into my own happiness I forgot my task."

She got from her pocket in the long skirt she wore a handkerchief and seemingly cleaned his cheek, the spot where he had been kissed by Shou.

"My name is Kirumi Tojo. I am your maid from this moment until the end of our life's."

She kept her happy face, Naegi was confused. But he seemingly remembered the chats he had.

"Wait… you are, the girl who chatted with me? The maid? You were a real maid?"

She nodded, her smile never faltering while looking at him.

"Indeed. I did tell you about my daily routine. And you gave me advice on how to live my life, noticing how like a maid I was failing to see my own worth…"

She approached him and hugged him. Naegi felt embarrassed at how she was taller than him and she seemed to lean over him.

"A…ah… Kirumi… you don't need to serve me. We are friends, I mean, we became friends through chatting…"

He tried to make sense of the situation he was finding himself in. He had gotten out of a tight hug to find himself trapped in a softer one.

"Oh, Naegi…. I don't mind. To serve others is a maid's duty. Your happiness is the reason I serve…"

She simply sighed relaxing while keeping close to Naegi, yet she felt him breaking apart of her. Her face showing the sadness at the loss of the contact.

"Naegi?"

Naegi got red in the face, just by the way she mentioned his name. It was so soft, and Naegi found himself really feeling embarrassed at the girl act.

"I…I know you are a maid, I remember our chats… but what about your own happiness? I think you should focus on your own happiness…. Not only mine… you don't need to serve me."

She looked at him, her eyes carrying a sadness in them that was really making Naegi feel guilty.

"Naegi… I am a maid. I am expected to offer my services to my master…"

Naegi was confused at the sadness in her voice and her eyes. Not long ago she was beaming with happiness….

"Kirumi… I… I don't want to be your master."

This broke the heart of the maid. Yet she didn't cry only because she noticed Naegi was still speaking. She took notice of how the red-faced boy seemingly breathed, composing himself for what he was going to say.

"I… I want to be your friend. I… have always dreamed, of the idea of being friends with all the people I chatted with… and you are here. You don't need to be my maid. And I don't need to be your master. We can be friends. There is no need for us to be different from the other."

Naegi hoped that she was okay. That she didn't feel bad at his words…

His answer came in the form of being in a tight hug, with the tall girl leaning over him.

"K-Kirumi?!"

She breathed in before speaking. Naegi feeling her breathing.

"Friends get to hug each other… and friends get to spend time with each other… I don't mind serving you…"

Naegi sighed but returned the hug to her.

"You are not going to stop are you?"

This time she was the one to break the hug and smiled at Naegi.

"I am your maid. But I will be your friend too…"

She offered her arm to him.

"Well then, I was not lying saying Kazukira was looking for you, shall I escort you… master?"

Naegi sighed.

"You can call me Naegi… no need to call me master."

She smiled when Naegi accepted her arm, they walked linked together. As friends, yet what Naegi didn't manage to hear, where her words as they walked.

"Of course….. Master Naegi."

* * *

 **Cut!**

 **Ah I missed this so much! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! More coming soon! Happy to see ya all in this 2019.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! All good? Hopefully, lets move on! As always I don't own Danganronpa, which might be for the better. Yeah is better, I would have turned it into a dating sims with too much fluff and maybe dramatic moments. Enough rambling, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 3. Is no different from sleeping with a weapon by your side. Stop that. I believe the word you are looking for is please.**

As Naegi was finishing the tour around the school and signing the papers to fulfill the official duties he needed to do, he found himself wondering, why the one telling him where to sign was Kirumi Tojo and not the headmaster who was smiling at the situation, Jin Kirigiri.

"And here too Naegi. Once you sign there, you need to put your finger print here…"

Kirumi was motioning for the spots with ease; she had read the whole paperwork when she got in. She could guide Naegi with little trouble, which made her smile, for it gave her a chance to prove how good she was as a maid and how good of a friend she was.

It was all part of what she liked to call, the ultimate guide to romance. First, she would become his friend, then she would become his girlfriend, finally they would marry. Once married she would dedicate the rest of her life together with him, she would also look for ways to increase their lifespan so they would never stop being together… never….

First friendship though.

Jin Kirigiri thoughts were simple. He was smiling seeing the Ultimate Maid guide the Ultimate Lucky student. Since the moment he met the ultimate maid, he never once saw her show any expression. Yet here she was smiling and laughing with a boy. He had to admit, it was obvious what her intentions were. Moreover, it simply made him smile even more seeing the interaction.

"And finally you need to put your hand over here."

She pointed to a corner of the documents, Naegi saw no reason why, but as he moved his hand over there he found his hand was seemingly trapped in another hand. He felt his fingers linked with a softer hand. Naegi face became red as he took to see the smiling face of Kirumi Tojo.

"Oh, Naegi… if you wished to hold my hand you simply had to ask…"

Naegi tried to speak, yet found himself a mumbling mess at the rather personal way she was holding his hand. He looked around for any source of rescue and only found Jin Kirigiri giving him thumbs up.

"Well, I dare say the paperwork is done. Now Naegi, you can go back home if you wish or you could give a try and sleep in the dorms. Most students who are coming sleep in them and later get their stuff here. Since you live in this city you could choose to stay home if you wish. I would recommend the dorm for saving time though."

Naegi thought seriously at that. And for a moment worry passed over the face of Kirumi Tojo. If Naegi were to go to his home, she would need to start building a guest room she could use to live in his home. And that would take time and resources. Meaning she would need to spend time away from him. She just couldn't do that. A maid was supposed to stay close to her master.

Still, her worry was for naught.

Naegi was nodding at the headmaster.

"I think I will try the dorms, I want to be sure I can manage it. I mean we got a week before classes right? I believe is better for me to try it now, and not when classes start and there is more pressure."

Jin nodded and looked in his desk for something.

"Here, this is the key for your room, and it also doubles as your identification for the school, it will give you access to the other areas, plus you can now get free lunch."

Jin offered the small tablet like design to Naegi who couldn't take it for Kirumi took it first.

"I will guide Master… I mean Naegi to his room."

Jin chuckled ushering them out, their hands still linked by the force of the ultimate maid. As they walked outside they heard the voice of the headmaster

"Remember Kurimi! You can't spend the night in the dorm room of Naegi! Boys and girls dorms are separated after all! The only exception is married couples!"

She seemed to smile for a moment and looked at Naegi. Who was constantly avoiding her sight. She even released his hand to look at him. He avoided her eyes, they kept walking around the halls, one trying to get the other to look at her, the other avoiding her by all means.

* * *

When Naegi managed to get to his dorm guided by Kurimi he quickly took his id card from her and closed the door. He took to see the dorm room. It was pretty simple yet spacious. A bed was in the middle of the room, there was a desk with a computer, and a table with a screen to watch shows he guessed. Space for his clothes, there was a door he guessed was for a bathroom. He noticed it was overall, a good and simple room with space to fill with goodies of his own.

He heard a soft knocking coming from the door. He could guess who it was.

"Naegi? Is this a sort of way to test my devotion as your maid? Because if it is, I will stay here waiting until you come out."

Something made Naegi feel that indeed she would not move from the door.

"Naegi… if I did something wrong that bothered you… you can say it. I am your maid, but first I am your friend."

Naegi felt guilty at the tone of her voice. Kurimi Tojo was fearsome. Mostly because the way she spoke and acted made Naegi feel that he kicked a puppy. He never once kicked an animal, and never considered it either... But he felt that maybe that's how it felt.

* * *

Peko Pekoyama was a woman of few words, but of a caring attitude, she was caring, and while she had a bit of trouble expressing herself, she managed to make things work. She had a few friends, and a young master, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Both friends and both found out they had a friend in common one day.

For they often used a chatting app to communicate with each other. Mostly to know where the other was. One day, Fuyuhiko thought it would do well to both of them to try and extend their social circle. So they decided they would try with someone at random.

Luck would have it that too many people were either creeps or… simply weird people.

Seemingly they would just keep the chatting app as a way for communication between them.

Still, surprising Fuyuhiko, Peko herself said they should try it again. One last try. They were awfully disappointed. Still, when the chatting app took them out of the chat room, they promised they wouldn't try again.

But Peko was curious. And so she decided to give it a try herself at night. At first, the number made of signs and exclamation marks made her feel she was already in a bad way. Yet the first thing that appeared on the screen was a greeting.

 _Hello! Wow, and here I thought I was the only one who used this app so late… well, I say late but maybe your time zone is different… oh. I guess I am rambling aren't I?_

 _Not at all. Hello._

 _Hello! So did you had luck chatting today?_

 _Not at all._

 _Oh, it happens, sometimes there are a lot of weird people. I mean, I am not normal myself, my luck is always a mess._

 _Explain._

 _Oh you see…_

She found herself spending the whole night chatting. Or more like reading the messages of the other one. She decided to send a friend invitation. In the morning Fuyuhiko asked her if she slept well. She denied and explained she had spent the whole night chatting.

"Oh, he must be lucky if he got your attention all night."

Fuyuhiko saw that day something he had never seen before.

A soft smile in the friend of his oldest friend. She never smiled; she often said she didn't know how. Yet he was seeing a soft smile on her face as she spoke.

"No… he is the most unlucky person I have ever known… he is nice."

Fuyuhiko didn't lose a second opening his phone and showing Peko her reflection. She saw a small smile on her face that went away when she saw her reflection. She silently cursed this but felt thankful.

She had smiled.

She didn't know how to smile, yet she did…

"We need to find this person. Anyone who manages to make you smile is someone who I want to be part of the Kuzuryu clan!"

Peko gave Fuyuhiko the name of her friend. He too started chatting with him. And she took notice of how Fuyuhiko would laugh at the stories of her friend, and even admitted how much he admired someone who could go through all of that and still keep smiling.

After a while, he once again said the same words as before.

"I am absolutely sure. Peko. We must find him, and get him to become a part of the Kuzuryu clan."

She could agree with that.

Fuyuhiko motives were based on the fact their friend was honest, he went with honesty and a simple attitude that turned him into a great confidant. All the men and leaders of the Kuzuryu clan had someone of confidence. A second they could confide their deepest secrets and plans, someone who could always be of help. Moreover, should something happen, they knew their second would solve the problem.

Meanwhile, Peko motives were based on something simpler, more close to her heart. She wanted to be close to the one who made her smile. She wanted to share more, chatting with her friend proved to be simple and it soothed her heart. She wanted to spend her time with her mysterious friend. Hopefully she would be able to find it.

Fuyuhiko was planning on using the resources of the clan to find their friend identity. His father refused this idea, saying that Fuyuhiko should find his second by his own. A test of worth. How could he guide a whole clan, if he couldn't find his second himself?

She was going to help him found him…

Which brought her to her current dilemma. She was in the Hope Peak Academy, walking around the doors of the dorms, looking for her own room. It wasn't a problem really, but she felt a tad bored that she was alone, Fuyuhiko was getting his things ready. In addition, she was just in the need to find the room as her stuff had been brought before her.

That's when she took in a particular scene.

In front of a door was a girl with a maid outfit. It looked classic and elegant. The girl in front had blond hair that caught the eye. But what really caught her attention was her voice.

"Naegi… if I did something wrong that bothered you… you can say it. I am your maid, but first I am your friend."

Whoever this Naegi was. He seemed to have a maid. Moreover, quite the diligent maid seeing as she was not moving from the door. She seemed to be sad. Peko decided to approach the girl.

"Excuse me."

She got the girl to look at her direction, when she looked at Peko she seemed to get in a professional demeanor as her face turned serious.

"Greetings. I hope you find yourself well, are you looking for master Naegi perhaps?"

Peko blinked behind her glasses at the change in the maid. Which changed again as both of them heard a voice from the room.

"I a-am not your master! People will get the wrong idea!"

The door opened, and Peko looked at a boy shorter than herself, he wore a hoodie and a simple shirt, his brown hair with what looked like an ahoge. Overall, she thought a simple word seeing the embarrassed boy.

Cute.

The maid looked at the boy and hugged him.

"Naegi! I thought you were angry at me…"

Peko Pekoyama was a simple person. She went through life as a sword. Simple, effective, and hiding nothing. Her emotions were easy to get. Therefore, it surprised her that she didn't know what sensation arrived to her. What was the emotion she felt seeing the tall girl hugging the shorter boy.

"I… I am not angry at you… I just wanted to see the room by myself."

The maid simply kept the hug going and Peko was surprised at seeing the smile in her face. She had to admit, she wished she could smile so easily.

"Naegi, I am your maid. My duty is to serve you, now if you will excuse me."

Her face took in a professional demeanor as she seemingly got a broom out of nowhere and entered the room of the boy.

"I must make sure your room is in pristine condition for you."

She closed the door and left Peko and the boy named Naegi outside. The boy took on her presence and smiled at her.

"Hey! Sorry, I… I am getting used at Kurimi attitude… my name is Makoto Naegi, and that girl is Kurimi Tojo. She is my friend, we chatted a lot in an app you know? I never thought I would meet her."

Peko Pekoyama was many things. And she didn't got surprised. Nothing could bypass her martial arts instincts. Results of practicing a discipline in which life and death were decided in one second.

Yet she had found herself being surprised many times in less than an hour.

"Oh. I am Peko Pekoyama. Is a pleasure to meet you Naegi."

The boy nodded at her with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine Pekoyama."

She found herself thinking the word again. Cute. Naegi was cute to her. And she liked seeing his smile.

"Naegi, how do you do that?"

Naegi was confused at the sudden question, and Peko pointed at her own mouth.

"Smile. How do you smile so easily?"

Naegi looked at her and shrugged. He didn't know.

"I don't know. I just feel happy and find myself smiling. Is not on purpose, it just happens… a smile is not something you can force. It just comes naturally."

Those words. Those words came as a strike to her. Faster than any sword slash. Faster than lighting.

 _I find myself with troubles expressing myself. Sometimes I can look intimidating. And I wish I could smile._

 _Well… I don't know much about smiling. When I smile, it happens without me noticing. A smile is not something you can force. It just comes naturally…_

Could Naegi be her friend?

Thankfully. She had her own way of finding out.

"Naegi. Seeing as you are a student here as you have your own room… would you like to exchange numbers?"

Naegi smiled again and nodded. Peko found herself wanting to preserve that smile. To protect it. To always, keep it safe for anyone who threatened that smile.

As they exchanged numbers, Peko looked through her app and found what she was looking for. Her friend's list. The number matched and without knowing a smile came to be in her face when she read the message on the screen.

 _Contact already in friend list. Unable to add._

She only had three contacts. Fuyuhiko, his sister... and her friend. Moreover, she knew Naegi didn't steal the phone of the sister of Fuyuhiko.

Naegi took notice of Peko face and smiled.

"You are smiling right now Pekoyama."

She saw her reflection in the screen of her phone, and saw the small smile in her face. She nodded. Her face looking serious, yet relaxed looking at Naegi.

"Indeed… I feel happy… tell me Naegi… do you have plans?"

He looked behind and heard the sounds of what seemed to be a vacuum inside.

"Not really, I don't think Kurimi will let me rest in my room."

She nodded, and the smile came back to her face. Naegi didn't know why, but seeing her smile made him blush.

"Would you want to see a movie in the common room? I believe there is quite a selection of titles in it."

She started walking by the side of Naegi. Telling him about the common room she saw before. She didn't care of not having yet found her own room. She felt it was much better to spend time with the friend she had always hoped to find.

* * *

The mind reader, the clairvoyant, the ultimate man of the supernatural, the greatest of them all who called themselves espers! Yasuhiro Hagakure found himself in something even he couldn't predict. Though if someone were to ask him, he would say he saw it in his crystal ball.

"You lost Hagakure. Now pay me up."

He had committed a mistake. He had met Celestia Ludenberg. The ultimate gambler. And thought that maybe he could have some easy money from her. Surely he could win one game right?

It seemed the ultimate gambler was good in anything with a luck factor in it. They played dices, poker, backgammon, chinese checkers! Nothing he played against her was earning him a victory, and she was keeping tabs on his loses.

Even more troublesome, she was getting tired of his lack of a challenge. It was a giant against an ant. And he was the ant.

"Hagakure… I accepted to play with you because someone I really care about told me I should broaden my horizons and accept to play games, even when I knew I would win… now… this was fun. But you don't even pose a challenge. And you seem to avoid the part that you actually made a bet against me."

Indeed. She didn't make any bets. He was the one who bet on his victory. She even had asked him if he was sure. Which foolishly he did say he was sure.

He really should have asked his crystal ball for help before playing...

Celestia Ludenberg. Taeko Yasuhiro. The ultimate gambler was for a lack of a term. Angry. She had decided to play with Hagakure if anything to simply pass time. And then he decided to bet against her. It seemed he just didn't get the fact the title of gambler implied she won in gambles.

She could work with that. She didn't mind it. Normally she would have refused to play. But she was bored. And her friend told her that she should try to be more open. Now it seemed that idea didn't apply with Hagakure who was trying to weasel his way out of the payment of the gamble.

If you didn't have the money. Don't bet. Simple as that. He noticed he was taking his crystal ball. Maybe he would use it as payment? She would accept it if only to finish this situation.

"I will give you a reading with my crystal ball! For free!"

She sighed. Again trying to weasel his way out.

"Hagakure…"

He started waving at her to wait.

"I see it! I am actually seeing it! Someone… someone you care about will come your way today! Someone whom your heart yearns for!"

She sighed. A part of her wanted to believe that. But she also knew Hagakure was mostly trying to avoid the payment. She decided to take it on and finish this.

"I will accept this reading as a payment. Don't bet next time Hagakure."

She walked in the direction of the screen of the common room when she heard Hagakure.

"My fortunes have a thirty percent of success! Remember you will surely get it! Seeing you are lucky and all!"

She wasn't exactly lucky. She just never lost a gamble.

"Sure Hagakure…"

She kept walking in the direction of the screen. Only to see the screen with something on it already, popcorn and chips were in bowls in the middle of a small table. A samurai movie on the screen. Moreover, in the couch a short boy with a hoodie and in his right a girl with braids and gray hair that seemed to have the posture of a warrior… said girl looked in her direction.

"Celes? Do you wish to join us? We are seeing the last samurai."

Oh right. The ultimate swordswoman. She had met her before. Peko Pekoyama.

"Sure."

She was about to sit in one of the small couches to the side when the boy spoke to her.

"You can sit in here; we still have a lot of space in the couch."

True, the couch was meant to have over six people, so two in it left lots of space. Still, she decided to honor the boy with her presence.

"Sure. Pass me those chips."

She sat at the left of the boy who passed her the chips. She saw his smile, which was contagious. She found herself actually enjoying watching the movie about the man growth to be a samurai. She took notice of Peko lightly sobbing by the end.

"He found himself… and he found his own purpose."

The boy who she found out was named Naegi, offered her a napkin.

"I am sorry… the ending of the movie always gets me."

Naegi smiled at Pekoyama and looked at her.

"What did you think Celes? Did you like the movie?"

She found herself nodding. Surprising herself.

"Yeah, it was a good movie…"

She didn't know why. But she felt weirdly comfortable with the boy at her side. Almost as if they had met before….

 _I see it! I am actually seeing it! Someone… someone you care about will come your way today! Someone whom your heart yearns for!_

Oh please. As if Hagakure could be right…

 _Thirty percent. Thirty percent. Thirty percent. Thirty percent…._

"Thirty percent in all our products! Please come visit us at the local market!"

Celes focused again seeing the commercial on the screen. She lost herself for a second.

"Seems there is nothing showing. Should we try another movie?"

Celes took notice of how Pekoyama and Naegi were close… were they?

"Pekoyama… I never knew you had a boyfriend?"

Naegi got red on the face while Pekoyama simply blinked. Not moving farther from Naegi. If anything she shrugged.

"We are good friends. We just met, but I have a feeling I known Naegi for longer."

Naegi found himself surprised at the answer of Pekoyama. Celes kept speaking.

"Oh, and why is that?"

This time. Both Celes and Naegi were surprised at the smile of Pekoyama who brought out her cellphone.

"Would you believe me if I told you he is my online friend? "

She brought her cellphone out for Naegi to see. His surprise turned into a smile.

"You! You are the swordswoman!"

She nodded. A smile in her face that took by surprise Celes who hadn't seen many expressions on the face of Pekoyama.

"Indeed I am Naegi… I must confess is fun to meet you in person. I was going to tell you after the movies, but I am not complaining."

Naegi and Peko got into a small chat about how awesome it was to meet in person.

Celes meanwhile was more in shock because she saw the name of Naegi in the cellphone of Pekoyama.

A bunch of numbers and exclamation signs. A name that is not common at all. A name that was so unique she even once tried herself to look for it and found only one result…. Her friend…

She could hear Hagakure laughing in his head. She could even swear his voice was resounding in her head.

"I see it! I am actually seeing it! Someone… someone you care about will come your way today! Someone whom your heart yearns for!"

"Hagakure shut up!"

Celes attention went to the sound of a punch. It seemed Mondo had knocked Hagakure.

"You always say the same bullshit of a fortune reading! I asked you if you thought my brother would get a new bike!"

Celes found herself letting out a loud laugh at seeing Hagakure get what his own fortune was looking for. Her laugh though caught the attention of Naegi and Pekoyama who looked at her. Peko was the first to speak.

"This is the first time I hear you laughing Celes."

She blinked behind her glasses. Her red eyes showing how much honesty was in them. She then looked at Naegi, whose eyes showed happiness.

"Is good to see you laughing Celes."

Ah. She liked how he said her name.

But she would have been feeling happier if he mentioned the name only he knew. The name is hidden in his cellphone.

Taeko Yasuhiro. A name she only shared with Naegi…

* * *

Peko excused herself, saying she would need to find her own room. Both Celes and Naegi waved at her and wished her luck. Meanwhile Celes had her own plans as she invited Naegi to follow her. The result of this, was Naegi found himself again in the dorms, this time though. Inside the room of Celestia Ludenberg. The room decorated in her tastes in gothic Lolita it seemed, or European fashion. Gave the room a dark but elegant vibe.

"Sit Naegi please."

He took a sit in one of the chairs that were next to a table of dark wood. As he sat he took notice of the deck of cards Celestia had with her. She shuffled the deck and separated it in half.

"Let us play a simple game."

She offered one half of the deck to Naegi and mimicked how she placed it in front of her as she took to sit.

"We will show the top card of the deck, the one with the biggest number wins, the ace though always win against any card. The winner gets to ask the loser a question and they must be honest… what do you say? Feel adventurous?"

Naegi wanted to say no. But seeing the expression of Celes he found himself saying yes, mainly because of how excited she looked. If all he needed to make her happy was participate in her game, he could do that.

The first card came out.

A two of hearts and a three of spades.

Low cards. Surprisingly Celestia Ludenberg scored the first win.

"Well, I get to ask Naegi… What is your full name?"

Naegi was surprised at the simple question. But with a smile, he answered.

"Makoto Naegi."

She smiled and they both got out the next cards.

A four and a seven of spades.

Celestia winning again.

"What is your talent?"

He chuckled.

"Ultimate Lucky student."

She smiled knowing his luck was anything but that. She knew from all the stories he shared with her.

"I am as you might have guessed, the Ultimate Gambler."

She smiled seeing Naegi surprised eyes. Full of wonder. She always thought he would have that sort of eyes.

"Let us keep going."

The game went on and on. Simple questions came to be. Their likes, dislikes, a fun story, a favorite meal. By the end of the game four cards were left. Celestia had a bad feeling. She had been counting the cards. Two aces were left. And she suspected they might not be in her pile of cards.

They revealed their cards.

The ace of spades and a queen of hearts. The lasts cards in the game would be an ace of hearts and a queen of clovers.

"I… I apologize but I am curious, are your pigtails your own hair?"

At this question, Celestia found herself laughing loudly for the second part of the day.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how hard it would be to keep this hairstyle?"

She approached her hands to the sides of her head, and Naegi heard a small sound. He saw Celes jet-black hair; it wasn't as long but looked ironically much better without the spiraling pigtails.

"They are clip ins. I can put them on for the day and remove them later when I sleep. I like long hair, but I wouldn't use it in that shape. But you got to admit it looks nice."

He smiled. At her.

"I think you look nice without them too."

She found herself with a small blush and was thankful for the darkness of her room covered that.

"Thank you. Now. Time for your last question Naegi. Make it count."

Naegi didn't understand what she meant until they flipped the last cards. The ace of hearts in his side, and in hers a queen of clovers.

"I had been counting the cards, and thought that most probably you had the winning card."

Naegi didn't feel cheated. She hadn't really cheated. She had cut the deck in half. And she gave him the winning half herself. It had just been luck.

"…Is Celestia Ludenberg your real name?"

At this, she smiled. A smile that made Naegi feel as if he had actually found out the whole reason for the game.

"No. You, in fact, know my name. I told you before. I am Taeko Yasuhiro."

Naegi eyes opened in surprise at this. Remembering immediately a conversation he had before.

 _Taeko Yasuhiro. Thank you… is funny. I don't know your name. But there is a particular charm in you knowing my name… some would even call it romantic?_

Naegi face got a blush remembering that day. He couldn't believe she had just revealed her name to him. He found himself surprised when she stood up, forcing him to do the same and found himself in a hug.

"You can call me Taeko. But only when we are in private…"

Naegi was a blushing mess. He was surprised and broken out of his stupor when he heard knocking on the door of the room of Taeko.

"Celestia Ludenberg! Release my master! I know you have him here!"

Taeko let out a groan as she got her clip ins before going to open the door. A serious looking Kirumi Tojo on the other side.

"I think the word you were looking for Kirumi was, please."

Said girl nodded.

"Please. Release my master."

Celestia sighed.

"Sorry Naegi, seems our time together was cut short."

She walked to him and kissed his cheek before pushing him out.

"Now, out you go, I don't feel like dealing with Kirumi right now."

* * *

As the door closed. Both Kirumi and Naegi were surprised with their eyes wide open. Both were surprised and looking at the void in front of them caused by their surprise.

Kirumi was the first one to recover.

"Master… what is exactly your relation with Ludenberg? I do not feel she is the kind of mistress you want."

This broke Naegi out of his stupor.

"Mistress?!"

Kirumi nodded.

"Indeed. After all, I am your maid, and as your maid, my role is to be the closest woman in your life. Which is coincidentally the role of a wife."

Naegi sighed before walking to his own room. Kirumi not missing a beat in following him.

"Naegi! We need to speak about this, is no good for a relationship when another woman buts in!"

Naegi only walked faster before hearing the whistling of a boy who looked like a delinquent. He remembered him as the boy who knocked out the other before in the common room.

"Well, look at that, quite good with the ladies man."

Naegi face got flushed before walking again to his room. Kirumi in tow before the other boy placed his hand in front of her.

"Lady! Stop right there, he might be your man and all that from what I heard. But you got to respect the zone of the male dorms."

Kirumi was surprised at this. The boy kept going.

"If you don't, we will both have to deal with the guy in charge of keeping the rules in place. And trust me, I don't feel like having that shouting match right now…. So why don't you go and rest? I mean, you are going to see him tomorrow right?"

Kirumi was in thought for a moment before nodding. Seeing the figure of Naegi speeding up to his room.

"You have a fair point sir…."

He chuckled.

"Nothing of sir. Mondo. Mondo Ohwada."

She thanked him and went away to her own room. She would have a chance of seeing Naegi the next day after all. The boy named Mondo got looking at his cellphone.

 _I think you can solve your problems by talking. I mean you are strong! You told me yourself you are strong so it must be true. I am sure you can solve problems without fighting too._

Mondo chuckled at himself.

He had solved a discussion with a girl by speaking, he had avoided a problem in lunch too…. And he punched Hagakure to the floor…. Well two out of three was acceptable. He would share the news with his online friend. He would be proud….

Maybe he could hide the incident of punching Hagakure? Then it would be two out of two problems solved without fighting…

Yeah. That sounds much better.

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **Ah I am back on the rhythm! Got the groove going on and the words flowing. I love introducing characters, we have in this one Celestia Ludenberg (Taeko), Peko Pekoyama, and we got to see Hagakure and Mondo. A good start for this chapter. See ya soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alo! Hope everyone is well! This chapter has a special focus on staff from the V3, enjoy it! Also, thank you everyone for your follow, reviews and favorites. I am extremely thankful to all of you, I also try to answer back to everyone, if I miss someone, I apologize!**

 **Let us go!**

 **Chapter 4. The eyes of a god. Training your heart for a full assault! Magic is the base of the world don't you know? Ever did Cosplay?**

Kirumi Tojo was having a simple night. Doing the simple things she did always. Ironing her clothes, making sure they were ready to be used, not a wrinkle out of place. Brushing her hair before going to sleep. And once again practicing her sketching talents. For maybe her master would need her to make a sketch of both together watching the sunset. Who knows? Maybe it was needed. She surely wouldn't let her skills get to stagnation.

She was trying to think of the people who knew her master. Touko Fukawa, Celestia Ludenberg, Peko Pekoyama, and judging by the happy go lucky girl she saw. Junko Enoshima.

Really. She knew how nice Naegi could be. She just didn't understand why the girls wouldn't understand why they liked her master. Didn't they know he was a married man? Well, would be. He had a maid. Which was the same.

If Kirumi Tojo would have known the total of the people he had met, she would have felt more worried.

* * *

A girl was seeing a block of wood. Her tools of the trade in front of her. She had thought before about trying this. But she was afraid. She knew Atua was a gentle god. Watching over everyone like a doting father, a reliable older brother, a beautiful mother with infinite patience….

But she had never asked something like this from Atua.

She offered her body to Atua as a vessel. But this. This was different. And honestly, it scared her because never before had she asked this of Atua. She loved sharing the word of Atua. Bringing smiles and seeing others sharing the beauty of Atua.

But this was different. She was going to ask for something. She never asked. And she didn't want Atua to feel she was using him…

"Atua… I know you, you who cares like a doting father, a reliable brother, a patient mother… so I apologize. Because I wish to ask you for something…"

She looked at the phone in front of her. An old model. Something she once got as a gift. Useless really. But she made a friend through it. A friend that brought her out of loneliness.

"I know I have never been truly alone, for you are with me always Atua… but I still get to feel alone… I ask you Atua. Allow me to know who my friend is… let me see his face, the same you see it through your eyes… please."

She breathed in and out. Hoping to get something… and something arrived, and she started to see something… she started to work on the wood.

The nature of Atua is something no one can truly understand. Some thought that Angie Yonoga wasn't really an oracle for Atua. But how can you say if someone is really an oracle or not? A matter of faith that was not easily arguable…

But had anyone seen her that night. They would have believed Angie Yonaga might actually be in contact with Atua. For as she worked around the wood as if possessed. Angie Yonaga started making a face from the wood. Eyes, nose, mouth, a face, hair… the whole features started coming together. With a speed, she had never used before. A speed she never knew she might have, she started working around the wood. And to her surprise. Something came to be from the wood.

A simple face, one would call him average, she had made what seemed to be a hoodie over a shirt, the eyes seemed to be full of hope… his hair had a fun looking ahoge that made her smile. Seeing the face in the wood sculpture made her feel warm. She looked at the wood before placing her hand over the now smooth surface. She closed her eyes as a tear fell over.

"Atua.. thank you."

She had made a sculpture from someone she didn't even know. The face of someone she had chatted with before. Someone who heard her speak of Atua through the chat and never complained or said bad stuff of Atua.

He might not have been a believer. But she knew that Atua kept him safe. Atua had him on his eyes.

How else would she have made the face in the wood? She might not have ever seen it. But Atua did. Now she knew the face she needed to look.

She read a small number in the wood. She didn't remember making it either. Atua wisdom seemingly had no bounds.

77.

"Thank you, Atua…"

Atua had offered a face and a clue. She didn't need to ask for more. She proceeded to pray. Tomorrow she would look for the face that Atua showed her.

* * *

Tenko Chabashira was many things. A Neo-Aikido practitioner, and a firm defender in the debate that all men were degenerates. Well… yeah…no….yeah….no.

She cursed herself in her mind.

For you see Tenko Chabashira was friend with one degenerate.

Well, she was still not sure. If he was a degenerate… how could he be her friend?

She met him by accident. She thought she was a girl! For a long time, they had chatted in an app. And she thought he, was a she! But no! He was a degenerate…. Well…. not…really.

 _What!? How dare he do that to you?!_

 _I… I just had bad luck, he saw me from behind and thought I was a girl because of how small I am…_

Her friend had been touched in her butt area by a man on a bus. The man got caught. But still, her friend had been touched by a degenerate.

 _I can't believe someone would do such a thing to you! But trust me, with my Neo-Aikido I will make a world for all girls to be safe! Especially you!_

 _Oh…. That's a great goal to have. My sister will be well. But I am a boy so I don't know if I will enter your range of protection._

She knew he meant that comment as a joke. Revealing his gender. Revealing his degenerate tendencies!

That day she found herself screaming against her pillow in her home. Promising to herself she would stop all communication with him. She didn't need a degenerate in her life.

 _Hey! How are you doing? I managed to make a new move for Neo-Aikido!_

 _Awesome! You are always training hard, don't forget to rest too, you don't want to hurt yourself in training._

 _I will be careful don't worry!_

She found herself screaming again against the floor as for how weak her heart was. She didn't want a degenerate in her life. But her friend had been too good! He had horrible luck! He had a little sister! And it seemed his little sister loved him!

 _KomaruN: Hey! You, I saw your id on the phone of my brother. You better not have bad intentions with him!_

 _Aikido4life: Eh? I am afraid I don't know your brother…_

 _KomaruN: Yes you do! His name is the bunch of symbols!_

 _Aikido4life: EH?! He said he couldn't see my name!_

 _KomaruN: Of course, in the mobile app he can't. But in the online app he could… I guess he never thought of it… point is I saw you have a ton of messages with him! Declare your intentions!_

The girl name was Komaru Naegi. Sister of Makoto Naegi. The boy with the worst luck ever.

Knowing a name, it was easier to look information on him. She did find it…. But it wasn't what she expected.

 _Boy groped in a bus! Man thought he was a girl!  
Boy gets hit by a lady in a motorcycle when her tire blew up. Boy manages to get out safely.  
Boy trapped in a tree. Amazing story on how he ended up in a tree over 10 ft tall._

All the stories he shared with her. All true…. Not one lie. Not a single lie! How was she supposed to stay angry and claim him to be a degenerate when he had the purity of a maiden?! She had even managed to see his face through the pictures on the articles. He was adorable! That wasn't fair! Not fair at all! No doubt why the guy on the bus touched his butt!

It wasn't fair…

They kept talking. They didn't lose communication. No matter what she tried to do. She even had ended up befriending Komaru. She would often ask Komaru how was Naegi doing, even when she asked before to him…

A particular day. She felt bad. She felt down. Unsure. She was a confident woman, she wasn't supposed to feel weakness…

Yet she found herself in need of help.

 _Hey… Are you busy? I… I need advice, and you seem to be good with them_

She spoke of her insecurities, her doubts and her feelings about the whole deal with Hope Peak Academy. He spoke with the same hope as always, reassuring her, narrating the stories she had mentioned before. Showing how well he knew her…

 _Whatever happens, you will never be truly alone. You will always have me!_

Those words.

She couldn't believe those words. She found herself writing the whole message in a notebook. To never lose it.

Komaru knew that Naegi didn't know her name, or who she was and she promised to not tell. Naegi didn't know her name. Yet she knew Naegi name, his sister. And the fact he had gotten accepted into Hope Peak Academy was the lucky student…

She even knew how he looked!

Makoto Naegi didn't know anything about her looks, but she knew how he looked, and that he was attending the school! Komaru even send her a message earlier telling her Naegi was staying in the dorms! Like her!

It was frustrating. She lived by a simple motto. Train your heart by crying, laughing and venting your anger. She honestly wanted to cry, to laugh, to show all the emotions she had, and share them with Naegi. She wanted all of that before knowing his identity. She had even thought about the idea of confessing those feelings. The idea of sharing a life together with her, sharing and training, as fellow Neo-Aikido practitioners.

And then she found out she was a guy. So she was never a she but a he…

And what scared her the most.

The feelings were still there… if all boys were degenerates… would Makoto Naegi show that face too? Had all their time together chatting was a façade to fool her and hurt her in the end?

Was she simply making excuses to herself? Afraid of Makoto Naegi failing to be the way she expected him to be….

"Damn it!"

She looked at the mirror in her room, seeing her reflection. She nodded at herself and screamed.

"What are you looking down for! Keep your chin up! Live life by facing forward! Were not those your same words! Is not the time to be a coward!"

She let herself fall in her bed. Her mind full of energy and she shouted her last thoughts against her bed.

"Makoto Naegi…. I don't care. You are going to be mine!"

If he was a degenerate. She would correct his behavior herself! If he wasn't a worthy man, she would make him become worthy! She refused to let these confusing feelings stop her.

* * *

The night went quickly.

Angie Yonaga morning started in a simple manner. Carrying a small replica of the wooden carving she left in her room. She was looking for a face and a number. Atua had been clear in what to look for. She didn't know yet the nature of the number. But if he left the number for her to see, it was because it was important.

As she closed the door of her dorm she noticed something.

The side of the door had a number.

A number eleven was in hers… so Makoto Naegi room had to be the seventy-seven. Atua be thanked. She knew she could trust Atua. She then proceeded to move, to look for the room with the two sevens, the lucky numbers.

* * *

Makoto Naegi was having a good morning, he slept well, his sister seemingly had left a bag with clothes for him with a guard of the school who left it in the outside of his dorm. There had been a note in the bag… two notes. One in simple handwriting, and the other in elegant cursive…

 _Be the best you can be brother! Komaru._

 _I cleaned your clothes once I saw them arrive, I will go cook breakfast for when you bath and change. I apologize for I will not be able to help you dress this morning. With love. Your maid. Kirumi Tojo._

Naegi sighed and flushed red at the idea she cleaned his clothes. They were ironed too…

After a good bath and changing to the cleaner clothes he proceeded to get out of his room. Only to be surprised by a girl waiting in front of his door.

Dark skin, round blue eyes as if they were an ocean, her hair of a platinum color. He noticed she was wearing a frilly bikini and a skirt, covered by an open yellow smock. She also was carrying in her hand a small figure of wood that he couldn't appreciate. But it seemed she was focusing on the wood figure and then in him.

She seemed to nod before smiling brightly at him.

"Praise Atua. You are here! It is you!"

That was all the warning Naegi received before he found himself in a hug, and the girl rubbing her cheek against his own.

"I knew Atua would be able to find you! Atua would never guide me wrong!"

Naegi embarrassment was big, mostly because he could feel how close the girl was. He had never been one to understand why girls liked proximity so much. So far all the girls he had met had the weird need to be so close.

He didn't mind it. It just he wasn't sure how to react. What was the proper way to answer?

It seemed the girl understood this.

"Oh, I apologize Makoto. I am Angie Yonoga. You can call me Angie!"

The said girl opened her arms at him. She looked at him with her deep blue eyes. She seemingly was waiting for something until she spoke.

"… normally this is the part you hug me and tell me you want to spend time with me."

Naegi went ahead and offered the hug she was waiting, mostly cause he felt the girl was getting sad. And his previous experience with Kirumi taught him that he just couldn't let a girl be sad. Still, offering the hug seemingly was a mistake. He suddenly felt her grip around him to be much tighter.

"I knew Atua would never fail me! You are just like I thought you would be."

She got her hand inside her smock after releasing him and taking out an old cellphone.

"You constantly chatted with me! Remember? I am the girl from the island Makoto!"

It hit Naegi as if a truck came over. Atua. Atua… the god of the island. The girl from the island!

 _Do you wish to know about Atua?_

 _Sure._

 _Really? You do?!_

 _Yeah, sounds interesting. I like to learn new things._

 _Oh thank you! Atua be praised! No one I have tried to chat with has ever listened!_

He found out many things about the god of her island, and how it seemed to be protecting her island, and what is more, he seemed to help her with making art. She told him of how good she was at making sculptures, but Atua was the one who made them become art.

"Oh!"

Naegi face immediately took away the embarrassment and a smile took its place. This time renewing the hug.

"I can't believe I am meeting you Yonoga!"

Said girl laughed before speaking.

"Angie, no need for formalities, we have been friends for long now!"

She resumed the hug. They stayed like that for a moment, before Naegi tried to separate, noticing she was not letting him go.

"… Yonoga?"

"Angie."

She spoke immediately.

"Angie…you can stop the hug."

She motioned with her head how she was not going to. She spoke with a smile on her face.

"I have been hoping to hug you for a long time. I want to stay like this for a while."

Naegi found himself returning the hug. He could understand her. When he chatted with his friends online, Yonoga… Angie was more constant in chatting. And Naegi could feel the underlying loneliness she carried with herself. She would often send him messages at all sort of hours, and Naegi thought that was the result of being someone who was alone.

And he couldn't blame her. He felt alone too at times. He was thankful for Komaru. He couldn't imagine how lonely Angie must have been on the island that she always wanted to have someone to chat with.

But Naegi understood that and supported her. He would never let someone feel alone. Not if he could help it.

The sound of a rumbling stomach brought out their attention and made Angie laugh.

"If you were hungry, you should have said so! We cannot pray to Atua with an empty stomach, let us get breakfast."

She held his hand and they walked together. Naegi trying to understand why every girl he seemed to meet was always into having the need for constant physical contact with him.

While the pair walked to get breakfast, a maid was just finishing her preparations for a healthy breakfast without knowing the day her master was having.

* * *

Angie Yonoga decided that they could have breakfast in the company of her best friend, Himiko Yumeno.

She found the girl in a table and waved at her with her free hand.

"Himiko! Good morning to you, may Atua give you strength today!"

Naegi looked at the girl of pale skin, reddish-brown eyes and red hair, but her most notable feature was the witch hat she wore.

"Angie, you look happy."

She nodded at her before pointing at her hand holding Naegi.

"I found my friend! The one I told you about!"

She smiled before asking.

"I thought Atua was a god."

Angie laughed before sitting to the right of Himiko.

"Atua is a god, but Makoto here is my friend, the one I told you before."

Her eyes opened in surprise.

"Oh! The one you messaged with?"

Himiko felt slightly jealous. In such a big world, and Angie had found the one friend she chatted with all the time. She wished for the same. But she had no luck so far finding him. Her spell to look for clues had not yet worked…

Well it did. But it seemed to point the school.

She shouldn't have used a cheap compass… maybe he could use the help of the clairvoyant? She heard he had a thirty percent rate of success. Which is better than others who are fake at it.

"Himiko? Hey?"

Her attention went back to her friend.

"Makoto was asking what your talent was."

She smiled before standing up. A smile in her face.

"Oh does he? Well! Prepare to be amazed!"

As she stood up doves came out of nowhere.

"Fall to your knees! I am Himiko Yumeno! The ultimate mage!"

She removed her hat from which a trio of bunnies came out going towards the bar of salad of the cafeteria.

"But…I am officially called by the school as the ultimate magician."

She looked at Naegi, taking a deck of cards from the sleeves of her coat.

"Now, take a card. Any card. Don't show it to me. Think of it, keep it in your mind! Then once you are sure to put it back in place."

Naegi did as told, smiling in excitement. Few had the knowledge he and Komaru loved magic tricks.

Himiko felt the emotion in Naegi, and seeing his smile made her smile. She felt she would like Naegi.

"Well then, let me do this then!"

She threw all the cards in the air. The same doves from before started gathering the cards. Once the deck was full again, one of the doves took a card and offered it to her.

"I am afraid that is not his card."

She took a card herself this time and was surprised.

"Is this your card Naegi?"

She showed him a king of hearts and he found himself amazed.

"Yes! How did you do it?"

She smiled before bowing. A small smirk in her face.

"A mage never reveals its secrets."

Naegi found himself clapping at her. Which in turn made her feel happy. Angie who had seen the whole thing found herself smiling seeing Makoto smile so easily. He truly was happy.

Some people were good at faking. But it seemed to her that Makoto was constantly living with wonder in his eyes. She was going to enjoy spending time with him. Hopefully, they would share classes…

But she would enjoy the most from the days they had left before the start of classes.

* * *

Himiko Yumeno found herself having a pleasant morning. She wasn't sure why. But she felt that today she was shining as she made tricks for Makoto Naegi. The online friend of Angie. She was lucky for finding her friend. She wished she could find hers too. Her own friend had an insane amount of love for magic tricks. It rivaled against everyone she had seen before.

 _You can do magic tricks?! That's amazing! Me and my sister love magic._

 _I am a mage. But keep the secret, there is a whole organization that hides magic, so they make me pass for a magician. But what I do is magic. Real magic!_

 _That's amazing!_

Her friend seemed to love magic, and no matter how small or how insignificant the trick might sound, to her friend it was amazing. It was marvelous… it was magic. As corny as that may sound.

Still, she was sure she would find her friend. She would have to make Naegi meet her friend in the future if she found it. She knew such a love for magic was not something easy to be found.

She saw how Angie looked at Naegi with such care in her eyes. It was obvious the girl was happy. She found herself thinking about how adorable she was. It was obvious Naegi was more than a friend to her if those eyes said anything.

She was happy for her.

Angie had been a friend from the day they arrived. They had immediately become friends. Mostly because Angie insisted, she would care for her, and that she believed in her. Hard not to become friends with someone who wholeheartedly believes in your goals.

She sighed before keeping up her juggling act. The next part was the best. She had been keeping this part of her routine a secret. Well, mostly a secret. Only one person in the whole world knew it aside from her. And surprisingly it wasn't Angie.

"Oh! Will the pins become animals?!"

"Eh?"

She finished her act without a mistake only because she was the best mage out there. She threw the bowling pins that ended up becoming doves and rabbits that ran around.

She found herself looking at Naegi, ignoring personal space, in the same manner, her friend constantly did. She needed to ask.

"Naegi… who told you that? Who told you that was going to happen?"

Naegi looked at her and was surprised at the sudden approach. She was right in front of him, and her eyes seemed to be deeply focused on his. As if she was looking for something.

"I… I heard it from my friend… she does magic too."

She knew no one else had done the trick before or plan it. She had made it herself. Plus she told her friend to never tell it to anyone else…..

"Naegi. I need you to tell me something. And don't you dare lie."

Her face was serious, any sign of her usual tiredness was gone. Angie was surprised at the shift in the attitude of Himiko.

"Did your friend was by chance a mage? One that was passing of like a magician?"

Naegi found the questions oddly specific. But still, he answered with a nod. Indeed his friend was a mage. And indeed his friend had mentioned how there was an organization that forced her to do that.

Just before nodding he found himself in a hug.

He was actually getting scared about this sudden hug thing going around.

"It's you! I can't believe it!"

She seemed to start crying. Which surprised Angie.

"Himiko? Are you okay?"

Himiko nodded before breaking the hug, she played off with the sleeves of her uniform before making a clapping sound. The next thing both Naegi and Angie saw was Himiko holding a bouquet of flowers and offering it to Naegi, the flowers were of different colors and made quite the effect. The bouquet was quite big and poking at the side of it Himiko was smiling.

"I can't believe it's you! I should have known from the way you said you loved magic."

She was smiling happily offering the bouquet. He found himself accepting it. Angie curiously peeked at the bouquet too.

"Hey, what's that sound there?"

As Naegi found himself peeking at the bouquet he was surprised at how it busted into confetti. Both Angie and Naegi found themselves trapped in a hug by a smiling Himiko.

Naegi found himself smiling at the trick. Angie was surprised at the incredibly complex trick to get a hug.

"That was amazing! How did you do it?!"

Himiko laughed hugging both of them.

"A mage never reveals its secrets!"

She laughed keeping hold around them before releasing. Angie approached Himiko taking her hand before waving at Naegi.

"I will be seeing you soon Makoto! I need to speak with Himiko in private. We will see you soon, I promise."

Naegi waved at them and hoped they would be well.

As Naegi went his own way to explore the school, Angie and Himiko were having a chat.

"So… I am going to guess your intentions… I don't know if Makoto knows, but I do know flowers have a meaning in numbers…"

Himiko seemed to get nervous at the question, trying to not look at Angie who found her out.

"I… I don't know what you mean Angie."

Angie smiled at her before speaking.

"One rose means, you are the one, three means I love you. Twenty-one means committed to you."

Himiko sighed.

"I planned that trick with the bouquet for when I met my friend… the original bouquet was supposed to have two hundred nine…"

Angie this time raised an eyebrow. She didn't know the meaning of the numbers that high. Himiko saw this and sighed with a smile at her friend.

"It means, you are my one and only, and will you marry me? It might sound rushed… but I have already been for long without a friend like him… and I thought it would be worth trying. I mean, did you see his eyes?!"

She smiled at remembering his expression at the tricks.

Eyes full of wonder and amazement. One couldn't fake those eyes. Because of her magic tricks, she was used at people with eyes full of skepticism trying to understand how she did it. Others with judging looks. But the eyes of Naegi carried the same wonder and amazement she pictured someone would carry. Someone who truly loved magic would carry.

Angie found herself smiling at how much happiness Himiko carried in her words and actions. She understood that happiness.

"Well Himiko, I guess we need to chat about Makoto then…"

Himiko saw Angie but seeing her smile she knew whatever they were going to chat would be good.

* * *

As Naegi walked through the school, he found still some empty hallways, supposedly there were more students around, but he couldn't seem to find them. If anything, it seemed he was bad at finding them. Mostly were the students who found him.

His cellphone vibrated and he found himself getting a message from a friend.

 _Hey… do you think it would be weird if I were to ask a classmate to do cosplay?_

Naegi smiled. It was one of his best friends sending a message. She was a girl who always loved making cosplays. Not necessarily using them. She didn't like doing cosplay as much as she loved recreating the clothes and the accessories to their utmost detail. She would often say she loved how through her work she could make fiction become reality.

 _No, I don't believe it is weird. If you are classmates, it should be okay to ask._

He remembered how she even sends him photos of the cosplays. Few of his friends ever send pictures.

 _Oh good. It's just, I am seeing him right now, and I can't avoid feeling he would make a perfect Taiga! You wouldn't believe it!_

Naegi smiled. He knew the reference. Well, he knew all the anime shows she always mentioned. They shared that. It actually was one of the reasons they became friends so quickly. By chatting about anime and manga.

 _Oh! If you are the one saying it, must be true._

He chuckled seeing his cellphone.

 _Just look at him! I will have to send a picture!_

He saw the file loading. Surprise took over him.

The picture was of him from the side. Naegi was surprised and he looked at the side. And indeed. A tall girl with glasses and teal colored eyes was poking out of a room with her cellphone out. She had long hair that turned wavy as it went down.

Naegi waved at her.

The girl waved too with a soft smile before suddenly entering the room and the sound of it locking was heard through the mostly empty hall.

 _He looked at me! Oh gosh! This is so awkward! How am I supposed to ask him now?! Help!_

Naegi chuckled before sending a simple message.

 _I know. I even greeted you._

Naegi chuckled. He could hear the door of the room opening before he was pulled inside. He found himself looking at the room that was surrounded by all sort of tailoring tools and all sort of props for what he guessed were plays of theater. Wigs, makeup, clothes, sewing machines… everything really to make costumes.

He looked at the girl who seemed to keep herself in the corner of the room, her cellphone in hand as she was typing. His phone vibrated and he saw a message popping in it.

 _Is it really you?_

He looked at her and smiled. He wrote back.

 _Yes. It's me._

He heard the soft voice of the tall girl.

"Hello… well… this is not the way I pictured our greeting… I honestly expected for us to wear greener spandex, and a manly sunset behind us."

Naegi laughed at this.

"Do I get to be sensei?"

The tall girl laughed softly.

"Of course not, I am the sensei, you can be Rock Lee."

Both laughed at this. The tall girl approached him and stretched her hand at him.

"Tsumugi Shirogane."

He took her soft hand and shook it.

"Makoto Naegi."

She smiled at him.

"Is a pleasure to finally meet you Naegi…"

Naegi smiled at her.

"Likewise. Is a pleasure to meet you too Shirogane!"

She kept her eyes focused on him. She seemed to get nervous before breathing.

"So… now that we finally see each other… want to try that cosplay I said before?"

Naegi was surprised. He did mention she should ask…

"Oh. The Taiga cosplay right?"

She nodded excitedly. Naegi didn't take notice of when she took the measuring tape. He found himself nodding. But before he could even say a word, he found himself in the middle of the room with her making measurements.

"Oh! I knew it! You are perfect for this!"

Naegi found himself being spun around. And when he took notice of he was presented with a uniform. The same uniform of Taiga Aisaka of Toradora! It was… well amazing really.

"It looks just the same…"

She heard her laughing. Naegi took notice of how she didn't seem shy at all when working.

"Indeed! Up to the utmost detail! You know, sometimes people think cosplay is all about being the same in height and all, but they don't understand how proportions work. You might be taller than Taiga, but the uniform will still look good on you!"

Naegi found himself being ushered to a small room.

"Leave your clothes there! Don't worry, I was given this space to work around my cosplays!"

Naegi took the chance as he undressed to ask her about the room.

"You mean this place is for you to use?"

She seemed to laugh.

"Is amazing right?! I can get to use this space by myself. Is part of the school development plan. They support talents by giving you space. I was surprised too."

Naegi got into the uniform. And taking notice of something.

"Do… Do I need to use the skirt too?"

He heard what seemed to be her moving stuff around.

"Of course. Is not a cosplay of Taiga if you don't use the skirt of the uniform."

Naegi sighed. But remembered the door was locked… so no one would really see him….

The door of the room opened, and he was thrown a pair of socks.

"Sorry! Forgot those!"

The door opened again but this time the object was put in the floor.

"The shoes too!"

Naegi sighed. Still, he found himself smiling as he wore the socks and the shoes. It was obvious Shirogane was happy. And the fact she was so happy managed to make him smile.

As he got out of the room he was met by the smile of Shirogane.

"You look great! Now, come here sit."

She pointed to the chair in a spot she had made some space for it to be.

"I really need to do some more space, but hey, we can do that, together right? Finally, we will fulfill our promise! I am actually really excited about this!"

She smiled as he seated. And he remembered the promise right then and there.

 _I don't like doing costumes for people who don't love the show. They are not passionate… they lack the passion for good cosplay._

 _Well… what if I did cosplay with you? Would you like that?_

 _Well… you have the passion. And I could make the costumes… I would love to make costumes for someone as passionate… okay. When we meet. I will make costumes for you to wear!_

 _Then I promise I will wear all the costumes you make!_

 _A promise!_

He did make a promise. He was so lost in thought he didn't take notice of what was going around until Shirogane spoke his name.

"Naegi? Still with me?"

He nodded at her and felt the slight extra weight.

"Yeah, sorry. I got lost in thought."

She smiled at him with a nod. Naegi wasn't sure. But she seemed… different. More positive. When he saw her at the beginning, she seemed to be shy, and now she seemed to be the more confident of the two.

Tsumugi Shirogane was someone who got inspired by her work it seemed.

"You know Naegi… I guess I am just a cosplay fangirl, but I am actually having fun. I believe I am doing my best with you here. So, what do you say? Won't you join me? I want to teach you all about the world of cosplay Naegi!"

She was smiling happily, her eyes carrying big confidence, and what looked like hope.

Naegi got caught in her enthusiasm. And simply did what he did best. Being supportive. And without his knowledge, being a huge beacon of hope and happiness to others.

"Sure!"

Shirogane found herself smiling.

"Great! Let us commemorate this moment with a picture!"

She got next to Naegi, getting by his side and taking a picture with her cellphone, a sort of selfie. She immediately went to a computer she used for references and printed the picture. She had all the equipment for photoshoots for the cosplays.

She placed the picture in a board and Naegi then understood why he felt the extra weight on his head.

He was using a wig. He was using make up for the cosplay. He looked like Taiga Aisaka! He let out a not at all manly scream in surprise.

"Ah!"

Shirogane looked at him and smiled.

"I know right! You totally look the part! And wow, you even have a girly scream Naegi."

Shirogane went to look for something between boxes and smiled.

"Look what I got!"

Naegi saw the camera. He knew what was coming.

* * *

Tsumugi Shirogane was having the best day of her life. And it was barely in the middle of it!

She was going to enjoy it to the best with her best friend! She couldn't believe how nice Naegi ended up looking. She knew she would have many more costumes ready for him! She would fill the room she was given with mementos of good times with Naegi!

When they became friends, she knew she needed to know him. Mostly as a fellow otaku who liked anime and manga with the same passion as her. But seeing him in person was even better!

So many cosplays! So many possibilities! Naegi was perfect and he didn't know it!

But it mattered little. She would show Naegi how perfect for cosplay he was! She would share him with everyone! Well, share the cosplays, Naegi was hers only. It was hard to find someone so nice. She was no way letting him get away.

Ideas were forming in her head. Many scenarios.

Naegi was on for a fun day.

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **Well, that marks the four V3 character I wanted to cover in this chapter, let us start this new week with energy! I hope all of you get to be well, and that you can be the best versions of yourselves! Let us all work hard!**

 **See ya all soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! The ceiling hit 70, man I am happy. And yeah! I am having so much fun writing this, that I need to keep liquids away as to not choke while laughing. Also, I could really use the hand with editing this. Anyone willing to offer a hand is more than welcome.**

 **As always I own nothing of the danganronpa franchise.**

 **Chapter 6. Who is this girl? You had those hobbies? Meditation, swimming and lunch.**

When Naegi thought of spending time with his online friend's many activities came to mind. But honestly, while cosplay was one of them, he wasn't expecting to be the unwilling participant in a photoshoot in the school hallways.

"Yes! Keep that pose!"

Shirogane was smiling as she took pictures. She was really enjoying the activity. She might not be the best photographer, there was an ultimate photographer after all. There was already an ultimate photographer. But she could manage to get some good pictures. Especially since the target of those pictures was her friend.

Naegi was while a bit embarrassed, having fun. It was nice to see Shirogane being so active. From their chats he knew she was more often than not someone who kept to herself. Not really going out of her own spaces. So seeing her being so confident was nice. Plus, he had to admit, her spirits about cosplay were contagious. He found himself trying for her. And a part of him was really enjoying the whole activity.

"Nice Naegi! We got some nice pictures!"

She approached him and showed him the pictures from the camera, the display screen showing the many pictures he had taken. Both found themselves smiling seeing how it went.

"I heard there is an ultimate photographer. Maybe we should try to find it. I can only imagine how better it would be to have a pro with us."

Naegi found himself thinking about it. Meanwhile, Shirogane was looking at the pictures again.

"How many ultimates are there?"

She was in thought for a moment.

"From what I recall, quite the number, I saw a few talents when I was given my room for the talent development plan. There is a chef, a photographer, an inventor, there was also the ultimate programmer… oh, there was also the ultimate martial artist and a swimmer... I can't really remember the rest, we will get to meet them for sure."

She smiled while checking a particular photo of Naegi posing as Taiga. She was going to keep that one for her own special collection.

Naegi meanwhile smiled at the idea of meeting all of his classmates.

Shirogane wondered for a moment if Naegi and she would share classrooms…

She decided to send those thoughts away, and simply focus on the moment they were sharing.

"I got to say Naegi, I am still surprised at how much of a good Taiga you do."

Naegi chuckled scratching the back of his neck, he found himself having the barrier of hair that was the wig.

"Well… is only because you did the costume Shirogane."

She smiled but pointed at his chest.

"The only reason it truly shines is that you're passionate to this. Trust me, if you lack passion you can't do anything."

As they were chatting a girl walked in their direction. Mostly curious because she heard the name Naegi.

"Hey there, what are you two doing?"

Shirogane looked at the girl and smiled politely at her. Naegi took notice of how her face looked to be polite. As if she wanted to speak, but wasn't as happy as with him.

"Greetings. I am Tsumugi Shirogane. And the one at my right is Makoto Naegi. He was using one of my cosplay costumes. Doesn't he look great?"

She spoke with a tone of voice that made Naegi understand that she didn't really open to the girl in front of them. She was tall and lean, her black hair tied in a ponytail. She looked at them but specifically focused on him.

Tenko Chabashira was having a heart attack.

Her wildest dream was becoming a reality. Makoto Naegi was a girl! Well… he was doing cosplay. So he was still a boy deep down. But still! He was adorable!

"He looks amazing!"

She ended up blurting the words with too much excitement. But instead of receiving any mockery or comments she got a smile from the girl with the glasses and the camera.

"I know! He is perfect for this. The uniform of Taiga really suits him! And even the wig fitted him perfectly!"

Chabashira might not know who Taiga was. However, she was thankful to whoever created the character. Moreover, she found herself thanking the parents of Naegi, mostly his mother for giving her genes to his son who obviously looked feminine.

The voice of Shirogane broke her thoughts.

"Would you like to take a picture with Naegi?"

Eh?

"Eh? Really?"

Shirogane nodded at her with a smile.

"Is pretty obvious you really like how Naegi cosplay looks, so I am guessing you want to take a picture with him."

Naegi looked at her. And she found herself internally cursing his hopeful eyes. It wasn't fair for a boy to have such a devastating weapon.

"…If is not a problem."

Both Naegi and Shirogane smiled at her.

"Just get right next to Naegi, I will take the pictures with the camera."

She did as told. Naegi and Shirogane were both impressed at the speed of the girl to get at his side. Naegi found himself surprised. But still, he smiled at her. He found himself asking her something.

"Oh, you didn't tell us your name."

She smiled at him and offered her hand.

"Chabashira, Tenko Chabashira."

Naegi shook her hand. Meanwhile, Shirogane found herself taking pictures non stop. This was gold to her. She thought of something.

"Why don't you two make poses? You know the usual."

Naegi didn't know what she meant, but Chabashira did. She motioned for him to copy her poses. The usual poses one would see girls doing for pictures. Shirogane was keeping herself under control to avoid spewing out the many words of how adorable this was turning out to be.

She could see from a mile away how much Chabashira liked Naegi. She could even see it without her glasses.

She knew a business opportunity when she saw one.

By the end of the pictures, Chabashira asked Naegi if she could take a picture with her cellphone.

She took a couple of selfies posing with him. She thanked both of them.

"I really appreciate it…"

She took to see Naegi for a while. Shirogane decided to do her good deed of the day.

"Well, why don't we go to print the pictures? You can come with us."

The girl smiled happily at them. Linking arms with Naegi.

That proved what she was thinking. Tenko Chabashira knew Naegi from somewhere. And was interested in him. Well. The competition was always welcome. Plus she felt that in a way, Chabashira shared the passion in seeing Naegi in cosplay.

Maybe she could show her some anime? Try to bond with a classmate?

Naegi did tell her before that she should try to share her hobbies more. Why not try with Chabashira?

* * *

Back in the workshop of the ultimate cosplayer, Naegi was back in his normal clothes. Shirogane had helped him remove the makeup and the wig. She did say he was welcome any time to come visit her. She spends all her free time in the room saying it was a second home to her.

Naegi nodded and before he could leave he found his hand being held by a seemingly embarrassed Chabashira.

She had made her mind before doing that. She had promised herself she would look for Naegi and invite him to practice Neo-Aikido.

"Naegi, would you like to… come practice with me in the gym room? I believe you could like Neo-Aikido."

As this exchange went by. Shirogane was making sure to mentally take measures of Chabashira.

"Yes…. That height… she could be the prince…and he could be the princess… Utena and Anthy… mmm maybe something else?"

She was thinking of ideas of a couple cosplay. She would need to research more.

"Oh. Neo-Aikido? I have a friend who also practices! She often would make new moves and even tell me she would use it to keep girls safe."

Chabashira nodded smiling at him.

"I know, I often would tell you of my new moves. And how I wouldn't let anyone else touch your butt."

This declaration made Naegi surprise and embarrassment show in his face. And Shirogane found herself in the need of hurting whoever dared to do such a thing to Naegi. He was hers!

"… its you!"

Naegi found himself smiling. And Chabashira found herself nodding.

"Yeah… I am sorry if I don't look how you expected me to be…"

Naegi waved at her.

"Not at all! You look as cool as I thought you would be!"

Chabashira smiled at him and she ruffled his hair.

"You look shorter than I thought. Then again, I didn't expect meeting you in a skirt too."

Naegi face got a bit red at this jab at his clothes. Still, Chabashira wasn't done yet.

"Got to say though, it suited you. You looked cute Naegi, I mean it."

Shirogane chest swelled in pride. Of course, Naegi looked cute. She made the costume.

"… You know, your hair is quite long too… ever thought of styling it for fun?"

Naegi heard the sound of something being connected behind him. He peeked to look at Shirogane seemingly getting ready a hair straightener.

"Ah! We got to go practice, better have daylight! See you soon Shirogane!"

Naegi ran with Chabashira right behind him.

Meanwhile, the ultimate cosplayer wasn't reall giving them their attention to them as she proceeded to straighten a pink wig.

"Yeah, I believe she could make a fine Utena…. Naegi skin tone could be fixed with makeup…"

* * *

As Naegi stopped running, Chabashira started guiding him to the gym room.

"Well, the gym is not that big, but it should be useful for us."

When she opened the door of the gym. Naegi was wondering exactly why she thought it wasn't big. He could see a lot of space, but he saw a pool at the end of the room. What looked like an Olympic pool too!

"Well, let us start with some meditation, is good to let relax our bodies before we begin exercising."

Naegi nodded at her. She proceeded to show him how to sit and told him to relax.

As he did this she was in her own thoughts. Seeing Naegi breathe in and out was soothing to her. Seeing him so relaxed. She couldn't avoid smiling. She was sure now. Naegi wasn't one of the degenerates. She got that vibe from seeing him do the cosplay with Shirogane. She was smiling the whole time. Feeling positive.

And it showed she wasn't one to trust easily judging by how she behaved when she found them. She still trusted Naegi easily….

But those pictures! Naegi looked adorable! It wasn't fair! She had solved the crisis of Naegi being a degenerate only to find herself in a new dilemma! Naegi dressed as a girl was adorable! The socks! The shoes, everything just fitted him!

Was this a way of Shirogane to keep Naegi away of degenerate males? There really was no way of knowing unless chatting with her. But for now, she was content in seeing Naegi meditating…

Maybe with longer hair…

No. No. She had to keep those doubts away. Naegi was just perfect the way he was.

But with longer hair, a different haircut, and a uniform…

"No!"

Her scream ended up making Naegi open his eyes.

"Chabashira?"

She looked nervous before speaking.

"Ah, I meant, no, don't call me Chabashira, it's too formal. We have been friends for a while you can just call me Tenko."

Naegi blinked in surprise but nonetheless smiled.

"Sure, I can do that Tenko!"

She found herself pleasantly sighing in relief and in happiness. The way her name was pronounced by him made her feel happy. She needed to be careful, her thoughts and speech were often too interconnected. Sometimes she simply and bluntly spoke her thoughts.

"Have you thought about getting your hair layered?"

Curses!

"Eh? I… not really never heard about it. Is it something new?"

May the spirits be blessed. Naegi wasn't in the known of that. Now she needed to be careful…

"I believe… we should practice a few stretching exercises. Just follow my lead."

She started slowly, showing him the proper way to stretch and breath as they followed the routine. She was explaining the importance of stretching. Why they needed to warm up and why this was the best way for them to prepare.

"Neo-Aikido is more offensive. So you need to be warmed up to be able to use the offensive movements, different to Aikido we don't stay put, we go forward for the attack. The best defense is a powerful attack. Plus if you manage to incapacitate the opponent in the first move, the fight might as well be over."

As Naegi followed her routine, he found himself surprised on her stretching. It was obvious she was already used to this routine. She also seemed to notice Naegi didn't have the same condition as she did.

She smiled motioning for him to relax.

"Sit, breath in, and let the air flow. Breathing is a key feature in martial arts. Plus I don't expect you to go around doing everything from day one. We are going to work together to make this work!"

She laughed before offering a hand in the back to Naegi.

"When I am done with you, you will be the best at Neo-Aikido!"

Naegi seemed to laugh at her encouragement and spoke his honest thoughts.

"I think you mean second best. You will always be the number one Tenko."

This made her smile, she proceeded to move behind Naegi placing her hands in his back.

"Well, let me help you relax with some stretches… just breath in and out. I will help you."

Naegi blushed at the contact of her hands, she did small circles in his back as she helped him stretch and then just relax.

What Naegi didn't know was that Tenko was too blushing as she helped him. Their moment of relaxation turned into a small chat about what they each had been doing before getting into the school. Naegi spoke of the many people he had met yet so far.

Tenko took notice the big majority were girls… and judging by his stories and his inability to lie she noticed Naegi was quite popular with them… she couldn't blame them. Finding a boy like Naegi was hard. But she had an advantage.

An inside informant! A close ally from the enemy lines main base. She was friends with Komaru.

She knew she had the blessing of Komaru in her quest to get together with Naegi… well… yeah, she had her blessing.

 _You won't do anything weird with my brother, right?_

 _Nothing at all I promise._

 _I am going to believe you… but only because you and my brother seem to chat a lot._

Well… thinking of making Naegi a bit more feminine instead of androgynous wasn't weird right? Well… she had better ask Komaru. Didn't want to break her promise to her.

After their moment came to end and both found themselves relaxed, they were both on the floor of the gym looking at the roof. She sighed in the pleasant silent.

"You know… I am happy to be able to share time with you Naegi… thanks for this."

She stood up from her place. And offered a hand to him. Which he waved at her.

"I will be staying here for a while… don't worry."

She smiled at him before nodding and kneeling to ruffle his hair.

"Stay strong my disciple."

She left a blushing Naegi as she went to her room. She needed to get a cold shower to reflect in her thoughts and communicate with Komaru regarding her thoughts of Naegi.

* * *

As Naegi was left alone on the floor of the gym he heard a door opening and an energetic scream, he noticed two voices.

"Let's go Sakura! There is no exercise like swimming!"

"I am coming. Don't need to rush yourself Aoi."

"But I do need to rush! Swimming is the best! We need to make the best out of these days that the pool will be empty."

Sakura voice sounded strong, and Aoi was energetic. As he moved in his spot in the floor and looked towards the pool he saw a small girl with a swimsuit and tanned skin waving at him.

"Hey there! You are coming to the pool too?!"

There was a taller girl next to her, she had strong looking muscles and seemed to be a warrior… she seemed to be in a uniform that was a bit ripped. If Naegi ever saw one, the girl was the description of a warrior.

"Greetings. I thought the gym was empty. We apologize if we bothered your training."

Naegi chuckled.

"Not at all, I was practicing with my friend Tenko. She just left and I decided to rest a bit too in here."

The taller girl nodded and seemed to catch on.

"You mean Tenko Chabashira. The Neo-Aikido practitioner?"

Naegi nodded at her in surprise.

"Indeed! How did you know?"

The taller girl smiled. Naegi took notice that she seemed to be kinder than her looks might show.

"Tenko has fought me a few times before since we got in the school. I heard she was coming here. She is good, still got ways to go to finish developing her style. But is good."

The shorter girl nodded.

"Indeed! Me and Kenshiro saw the whole match!"

The mention of Kenshiro seemed to make the taller girl flinch.

"Yeah. They both saw me back then."

Naegi nodded and stood up. He had to present himself.

"Well, is a pleasure knowing both of you, I am Makoto Naegi."

The girls smiled and nodded. The short girl spoke first with the same energy she seemed to carry around.

"Aoi Asahina! The best swimmer you are ever going to see!"

The taller girl smiled too before nodding at him.

"Sakura Ogami. Ultimate martial artist at your service."

Well, they finally knew the name of the other. Sakura was the one to break the silence after the introduction.

"Naegi, seeing as you are here, would you mind acting as a referee? We were about to have a swimming competition."

Naegi nodded. He smiled at them.

"Of course! What should I do?"

At this Sakura threw a stopwatch at his direction, she threw it lightly. It still managed to take the wind out of him when it got him in the chest.

"Ah! Sorry, I guess that was still to much strength."

Aoi chuckled.

"You got ways to go when throwing things. You did knock the wind out of Mondo playing volleyball… and Mondo is like a wall of stone."

Sakura nodded.

"I must admit his grit is impressive to keep himself standing after that spike."

Aoi laughed.

"I believe you send him down in the sand. I am not sure that counts as standing."

Meanwhile, Naegi stood up with the stopwatch, the air back in his lungs hearing the story they were sharing. He approached them.

"So… what will you be doing?"

Both girls spoke at the same time.

"Eight laps!"

Naegi couldn't believe he heard them right. Eight laps? In the Olympic pool? Wasn't the distance of one extreme to the other fifty meters? And they were going to do eight laps?!

"A lap is counted when we reach the starting point! So when we complete twenty trips in the pool that means the ten laps are done Naegi. Essentially, we will be doing eight hundred meters. Is the olympic standard. "

Aoi spoke explaining him the rules with a smile on her face the whole time.

"Your work Naegi is to stop the stopwatch when one of us reaches you by the end. Think you can do it?"

He nodded at her.

"I believe I can do it!"

Aoi and Sakura nodded at him before taking a spot in the pool. They were ready.

"We will start when you say go Naegi!"

Naegi nodded. He looked at the stopwatch and at them.

"Go!"

He started the stopwatch and the girls jumped from their positions. Needless to say, Naegi was surprised. He was expecting to see them from the border. But when he took notice they were already on the edge of the pool and coming back.

The back and forth kept on. And Naegi took notice that while it seemed like Sakura had the advantage in the beginning, Aoi was coming closer and closer. By the point they were doing their seventh trip, Aoi was ahead of Sakura. Not by much, but enough as to prove she was winning. By the eight set, Aoi managed to touch the border of the pool by an advantage of a head from Sakura.

"Yes! Naegi! What was my time! I feel confident about it!"

Naegi looked at the stopwatch, he had managed to not get so distracted as to forget to hit it. He couldn't really believe his eyes.

Seven minutes. Was he seeing fishes swimming?!

When he shared the new with Aoi, she looked down and fell on the water with a pout in her face. Naegi didn't understand this until Sakura spoke.

"Her best time at eight hundred meters is six minutes and fifty-nine seconds. So essentially she was a second slower. She wants to be faster... I can't blame her, she has broken every swimming record out there, all she has left are her own records."

Naegi didn't remember properly. But he was sure the record in the Olympics was of eight minutes and a few seconds.

"Don't worry. She will come out of the water soon… well, two minutes, maybe three. She can really hold down her breath so I am not sure… speaking of which Naegi. I am curious. You don't look like a martial artist. What brought you into practicing Neo-Aikido?"

At this Naegi smiled sitting in the border of the pool.

"Oh, Tenko is my friend… well, is a fun story really."

Sakura smiled at him. She was enjoying the soothing aura Naegi had with him. She had gotten out of the pool to speak with him.

"Good, those are my favorite stories. Please go on."

Naegi went on as to explain how he made friends through a chatting app, and that one of those friends he chatted the most was Tenko. How she would often speak about Neo-Aikido and how she often said they should practice together when they met. He then went on to explain how it worked.

Sakura found herself nodding.

"I see… is pretty interesting, and I must comment on your eyes for detail. You seem to be able to understand the basis of her style easily."

Once the story was finished Aoi came out to the surface. She proceeded to remove the small cap she used to swim and Naegi finally saw the girl brown hair.

"Ah, I feel better… that was a nice story."

Naegi looked at her in surprise but Sakura beat him to it.

"Is just easier to let it go and don't ask questions. It just works that way."

He found himself laughing as an indignant Aoi hit her friend with her fists, that obviously did nothing to the impressive physique of Sakura.

"You are quite strong aren't you Sakura?"

The girl found herself nodding. At this Aoi grabbed her by the arm.

"She is! Look at this! Come on Sakura! I won the race… please?"

Sakura found herself sighing. But Naegi could see it was just a joke as she brought her arm up with little effort, bringing with it a small Aoi out of the water and to the outside of the pool.

"See! She can lift me up without any trouble!"

She smiled excitedly as Sakura just smiled softly.

"Is good to see you two are such good friends."

Aoi nodded excitedly before pointing at Sakura. A mischievous smile in her face.

"Naegi! Be honest here. Is Sakura cool or not?"

Sakura looked at Aoi with a disapproving stare, the other girl just shrugged and kept her smile. Meanwhile, Naegi was seeing Sakura and thought only one thing.

"Yeah, she is really cool. Why? Did someone didn't think she was?"

Both Sakura and Aoi looked surprised at his answer. The first one because she didn't think Naegi would consider her that way, the second one because that was the answer she expected to hear from herself, not from others. Aoi didn't lose a second in answering his question. She would ask Sakura to forgive her later.

"Well, you see, someone said Sakura was too manly to be considered cute."

Naegi looked at Sakura. And he thought with the same honesty he always spoke.

"Well, she looks cute. I mean, sure, she is not like other girls, but doesn't that make her more special? I mean…"

Naegi looked at Sakura.

"Doesn't your look shows how serious you are with your martial arts?"

Aoi perked up at this and looked at Sakura.

"See! Even he can see it! And he just met you! Why can't Kenshiro see it too?!"

Before Naegi could ask about Kenshiro, Sakura placed her hands over the mouth of Aoi who looked angry with her friend, and as much as she tried to push her hands away she lacked the physical strength for that.

"I apologize Naegi… I have been in a bit of a… down mood. Hina has been trying to cheer me up. I apologize she got you into this."

Before Naegi could speak, Sakura got out from the gym carrying the still fighting Aoi. He felt a bit saddened at not being able to help the students whom he was hoping to be friends.

Out of the gym and in the room of Sakura, Aoi was fuming furiously at her friend.

"Why did you do that?! He was being nice!"

Sakura sighed.

"You didn't need to get someone to tell me I was cute… or tell me how serious I am with my skills… really I am okay."

At this Aoi sighed, she couldn't stay angry with her friend.

"That's the problem Sakura… I didn't know of Naegi existence until today… I didn't tell him to say anything to you… what he said was just him being honest. I am sure of that."

This brought a surprise to Sakura as she looked at her hands. Scarred and full of muscle. Nothing like her friend cute and small hands. As she was looking at them she saw the small hand of her friend grasping hers.

"You are beautiful Sakura… don't let what others say get you down… I know you are not an ogre or someone who is aggressive…"

Aoi seemed to get angry for a moment.

"Why Kenshiro couldn't see that…"

Sakura sighed.

It was no secret she liked Kenshiro. And Kenshiro seemed to like her. But after a while when she trained to her best, she ended up with her current look… what others called the "Ogre" form… she didn't care so much for that, looks were never important. But when Kenshiro expressed his dislike for her new look she understood the hopes for a relationship were not there.

Aoi had known Sakura from a trip she did to train her swimming technique. They had become friends since then, and because of that friendship, she learned the whole deal with Kenshiro.

"Sakura… I know the last thing you want is people lying to you, but I am sure Naegi was being honest with you…"

She sighed before looking at her friend and bringing into a hug. Her petite frame covered by the bigger girl.

Aoi hugged her as she spoke soothing words to her friend. Many didn't know. But the so-called Ogre had a ton of feelings she kept down to protect herself.

"Cheer up Sakura, we just found today someone who saw you the same way I do!"

Sakura took notice her friend was crying.

"Are you okay Hina?"

She smiled still as tears came out of her eyes.

"Yeah! Is just! I am happy! I was right, someone else sees you the same way I do!"

Sakura found herself smiling softly at her friend. A girl so sensible and clear with her emotions she cried of happiness for her.

"Oh! I should send a message to my friend! He won't believe this day."

Sakura found herself nodding at her. Doing the same.

The girls had found out during their swimming training that they shared a common friend in their mobile phones. A name with a bunch of symbols. Quite weird, but they found out he was also quite nice to chat.

He heard all of Aoi ramblings about donuts, and he patiently listened to Sakura training and her emotional state. Something she mostly shared with Hina. But she found out he could be trusted. Something in him was… rather simple. Average? It brought hope in her for sure.

* * *

Naegi was walking towards his room. The day had so far been fun. He wished to help more. But he was having fun. He felt his phone vibrate as he approached his room. A couple of messages from his friends. He would read them immediately.

 _Hey! Remember me? Donuts! I am kidding. I know you remember me. Hey, you won't believe it! I almost broke my swimming record! I was swimming against my bestest of friends! Well aside from you of course. Both of you are my bestests of friends in the world. If I had to choose between a donut, you and her. I would choose her first because she would help me save you. And maybe manage to save the donut… point is I would choose you two… oh, but the story of the day! I believe I have managed to cheer my friend! We had a swimming race so she could distract herself…_

Her messages often made him smile. Well. That was a lie. They always made him smile. It wasn't a matter of often. It simply happened. When she sends a message, they were always full of energy and they made him smile. He saw the other message too.

 _Hello, my dear friend… today has been a fun day. I know recently that I have not shared some good news. The situation with my old friend still weights on. Nevertheless, my friend cheers me up. Though I wished at times, she would just avoid getting me into weird situations. Today we had a swimming race. A boy was acting as a referee. He was nice. Albeit his body shows physical weakness… he seems to carry an emotional strength I find myself quite envious about…._

The messages of his friend always carried a formality from someone who was used at constantly practicing a discipline. But something in the messages of today managed to hit him. And he felt curious about asking.

 _Are you Sakura Ogami?_

 _Are you Aoi Asahina?_

Naegi had no way of hearing it. The girl dorms were away from the male dorms so it was hard to hear the sounds. But he still felt as if someone was screaming, only to be muffled suddenly.

Had he been closer, he would have heard the scream coming from the room of Sakura. A pillow had muffled Aoi scream.

What he did hear. Was a knocking on his door. As he approached and opened the door he was met with the smile of Kirumi holding a tray that was covered.

"I apologize master… I mean Naegi… I made breakfast for you, but I couldn't find you. So I decided I would instead make you lunch… may I enter?"

Naegi sighed. He wanted to tell her she didn't need to be his maid. But he felt it would be useless. He only smiled and let her pass. Lunch with a friend was always welcome.

"Sure, what did you do for lunch?"

Kirumi smiled at the fact he didn't say no. She proceeded to put a mantle over the table in his room and brought out a pair of chopsticks from her uniform. A maid had to be always ready.

"I made something simple really."

Naegi was sure that the sushi silhouette of him was anything but simple.

"I made thinking of you."

Kirumi smiled after expressing herself and Naegi simply found himself embarrassed at the rather kind gesture. She pulled out a chair and motioned for him to sit. Once he found himself seated, she sat at his side pulling another chair. Naegi felt for a weird reason the feeling his room would be filled with more than just two chairs someday…

"Say _ah_ master."

She held a piece of sushi with the chopsticks in her hand. Naegi looked at her in surprise, but before he could say anything he found himself with a piece of sushi inside his mouth. Any protest died there as he tasted the food.

"I am glad to see you like it."

Kirumi looked in happiness at Naegi. Feeling happy just by the fact she was able to make such expressions. Still, she noticed Naegi was thinking of something.

"Are… are you not going to eat too?"

She was surprised at this question. The answer should have been obvious.

"A maid cannot eat together with her master. I made this for you Naegi…"

She looked in surprise at his expression he smiled at her.

"Then is good we are friends, right? Friends can share a dish right?"

She found herself pleasantly surprised. A smile making a home in her face.

"Indeed… friends can share a meal."

She gave the chopsticks to Naegi. A smile placed in her face as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. Naegi face got red as he understood what she was implying. Still, she didn't move and kept her mouth slightly open, if anything she only said, ah, while waiting for him. Feeling flustered he took the chopsticks and feed her too.

The result was she started to enjoy the food with a smile in her face. Her eyes opened and she looked thankful at him.

"Thank you Naegi. I Guess is my turn then."

She took the chopsticks. But before she could take them Naegi asked.

"Don't you have another pair?"

At this, she sighed before nodding. She took the chopsticks out of her uniform.

"And here I thought we could have a romantic meal… I am not going to deny eating with you though."

She started eating in silence together with Naegi, a silence that was by no means awkward. Especially for the maid who was happy about just spending time in the company of Naegi.

* * *

 **Cut! Ah, I am having so much fun with this. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks again everyone for sharing your time by reading this s** **tory.**

 **Now, up to a fun part. The side events! This is stuff that happens with characters when they leave Naegi. Choose to take it seriously or not is at your discretion, later on, the story you might find out some of them to be more true to the story than you believe. Ho ho ho ho. I need a fan to laugh evilly.**

 **Side events #1 Extra income. A promise between fellow women.**

Shirogane was smiling working on the details of a dress for Naegi when she heard knocking in the door of the room. She approached and opened the door. She saw the girl she had met earlier. Tenko Chabashira.

"Oh, hello, how can I help you?"

The other girl seemed nervous before nodding and speaking up. Trying to act with pride when it was obvious she was flustered.

"I…I was hoping you could give me some pictures of Naegi photoshoot you were doing before?"

Shirogane smiled while extending her hand.

"Pay up. Nothing is free."

The girl looked angry but still came to take a couple of bills out of her pocket in the skirt she wore.

"Is that enough?"

Shirogane counted the money before nodding.

"Enough for now. Come in."

Inside the room, Tenko saw a picture of Naegi and Shirogane posing together smiling. She found herself smiling at the picture. She had her own picture in her cellphone in a similar pose. The fake cough of Shirogane caught her attention as she brought forward an envelope.

"Those are all the pictures of the photoshoot we had. But... if you are willing to pay I can give you the before and after pictures when I did the makeup and hair for it."

Tenko looked at her with a critical eye before speaking. All the while bringing money out.

"Why are you selling me the pictures so easily?"

The girl shrugged before accepting the money.

"I can see it in your eyes, you care for Naegi. And you also liked seeing him dressed as a girl."

Tenko started sweating but before she could try to defend herself she got another envelope.

"Don't feel bad. Is perfectly normal."

As Tenko was about to ask what was normal, she saw Shirogane bringing out a pillow with Naegi in it. Yet she could see that it had another side. Shirogane didn't need to be asked what was it before she chose to show her. The other side was Naegi dressed as Taiga.

"This is my secret. So I trust you will keep mine, and I will keep yours."

Tenko didn't judge her. She extended her free hand to Shirogane who clasped her hand. Both shook hands. Their eyes held no lies. Only pure honesty and the silent confession that both liked Naegi.

"You are far more impressive than I thought before Shirogane."

Said girl nodded. She ushered the other girl out. She still had work to do, and Tenko respected that.

 **Side events #2 Statement of Intent.**

 _Aikido4life: Komaru! I need you right now._

 _KomaruN: Eh? What's going on, sounds urgent._

 _Aikido4life: Komaru. I must be clear with my intentions towards your brother._

 _KomaruN: You do? Did you finally decide to ignore the fact he is a guy and date him?_

 _Aikido4life: That would be the healthier option. But no. I need to ask if you mind seeing your brother as a girl. I believe we can be happy together if I make him look more like a girl._

 _KomaruN: …_

 _Aikido4life: Komaru? Have I disappointed you? I am sorry. But you should have seen it!_

 _KomaruN: I dreaded this day would come when you two would meet. At least you are honest. So… I am guessing there is a picture?_

 _Aikido4life: There you have it._

Komaru found herself surprised at the picture.

Komaru Naegi was a simple girl. With a simple purpose in life. Keep her brother safe. He was too pure for the world around him. And if he wasn't being hounded by girls. Was because they didn't know him. But there was no protecting him from strangers on the internet. She tried. Oh, her parents know she tried.

And yet, now she found herself seeing a picture of her brother in cosplay of Taiga from Toradora! And the worst part. Rocking it. She knew Tenko dislike for guys, well, hate. Nevertheless, she knew she would probably come to overcome it with her love for Naegi. The girl had a rather cute heart.

But this. This picture. This would bring a problem….

"Mom! The worst scenario has come to happen! They found out Naegi can look cute as a girl! This is not a simulacrum!"

The mother of Makoto and Komaru Naegi sighed. She knew. When her dear boy was born she saw too much of herself in him. She knew Makoto looks inherited from her would bring problems one day. She just wished it hadn't been so soon…

 **Side Events #3 What happened to the breakfast.**

A breakfast composed of waffles, eggs, and fruits was in a plate. Sadly, it would not last for long. Kirumi Tojo found herself in a rather tight spot with it. She couldn't let it go to waste. However, she also wouldn't want anyone else to have it…. It was for her master but…

It would have to go to one of her mistresses….

She knocked on the door of the room of Celestia Ludenberg.

Said girl was in her room and got surprised at the plate in front of her.

"Tojo?"

The maid nodded at her.

"As much as this pains me. This breakfast was meant for Naegi. However, I can't find him. So… seeing as you have a relationship with him, that I may not approve… I am sure he wouldn't mind you having the breakfast instead."

Celestia looked at the plate and shrugged. She took it and yet sighed looking at the maid.

"…Is a big breakfast…"

"Indeed. It was meant for the master."

Celestia sighed.

"I can't finish this alone… want to share?"

Kirumi nodded before entering the room of Celes.

They might not like each other a lot. Nevertheless, they were civil enough to share a good breakfast.

 **CUT!**

 **With that the chapter is closed, and I will hopefully be seeing all of you soon. Keep having a good week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alo everyone! Nice to see ya all, well, here you go as I promised! Hope you get to enjoy it, I am hoping with the changes at work I will be able to upload two times a week. But still, a weekly upload is totally doable. Now! On more important business!**

 **I would like to open a poll on your favorite girl! This is because I am hoping to work towards the pairing for this story. So whatever result you want, just tell me either through a PM or a comment.**

" _Messages."_

" _ **Memories"**_

 **CHAPTER 6. An ultimate morning. Hey I am a boy too! Meet my inventions! Excuse me do you have a few minutes for our lord and savior Alter Ego?**

Kirumi was not happy

Not happy at all.

A maid was supposed to be with her master at all times. Yet she found herself fighting her way against a mechanized bed that just wouldn't move, acting as a wall.

"Move already…"

She lunged forward with a broom that expertly managed to cut off the robot. Only for another to come takes its place. She sighed, getting ready again and focusing her eyes on the goal by the end of it.

Makoto Naegi. Whom Miu Iruma was holding in a death grip.

"I swear by my master honor. I will take you down Miu."

She lunged forward again at what seemed to be a sea of robots in the hallways. At the same time such ridiculous scene was going on, Miu Iruma, the ultimate inventor was excitedly chatting with Makoto Naegi over the roof.

"I am so happy of seeing you! I mean, I sure knew I would see you, I was going to make an invention to hack the app, but this makes everything so much easier!"

The girl spoke excitedly at Naegi who could only try to think how he ended up in the roof talking with a girl who was hugging him with her arms at the same time they were suspended in the air with a pair of robotic arms that kept them out of the reach of Maki Harukawa.

"Miu! Release Naegi! You can't hog him for yourself! He belongs to everyone!"

The ultimate child caregiver was not in the mood for this. Really Naegi could only think how his day turned like this.

* * *

The morning had come to start relatively peacefully. He awoke while he was in his pajamas. A long shirt and a long set of pants to keep him warm. So he didn't think twice of feeling warm in the morning. What really took away any sort of sleep from his eyes was the voice of Junko Enoshima peeking from the other side of the bed. Hiding as if a child waiting for their parents to wake up.

"Come on…wake up already Makoto…"

While the tone of her voice didn't really was creepy or stalkers, it did was too much for Naegi to have a girl in his room. The moment he saw her sleep went away from his eyes and he let out a rather unmanly scream. At the moment this happened, the ultimate maid made herself present by kicking the door open.

"Master!"

She rushed inside only to see Naegi gasping for air and Junko with a Cheshire cat grin. Kirumi walked with a sigh before taking Junko.

"Respect master privacy… you shouldn't be here either Toko."

Naegi raised an eyebrow at her speech. Only to hear a sigh from below the bed. He saw the same girl with glasses and her braids getting out of under the bed. She looked at Naegi with a smile before shyly waving at him.

"M-morning N-Naegi."

Naegi could only wave back at her in disbelief, if he didn't scream, was because he had already done so with Junko appearance. She nodded one last time at him before leaving with a smile in her face. Her day had already been set as perfect the moment Naegi waved at her.

Naegi walked to his bathroom to take a bath. He didn't bother closing the door. He had the suspicion even if he closed it someone would come inside his room. So for once, he would let Kirumi deal with whatever would happen.

Said ultimate maid made sure Junko went to get breakfast under the excuse she would take Naegi there soon. She didn't plan to do so, but it wasn't a lie because she would go, just a bit later… after she did breakfast for him…

Yet she found herself surprised as she walked and saw the door of the room opened and the sound of the shower going on. Her thoughts were disturbed about it. Was Naegi not worried at all about his safety? Did he not see the threats going around him at all sides and places? Could he not see how exposed and unsafe he was?

Then it hit her, like a house of bricks falling down. It wasn't he didn't know. Oh no. it was that he trusted her so unconditionally already that he didn't fear the many threats around. Why should he show fear against adversity when he had her by his side!

Truly Makoto Naegi was the master she wished for so long.

Had she known the reason Naegi left the door open was because of his sudden tiredness in the morning at what happened, she would have still felt the same happiness, for the delusions of the ultimate maid regarding her master was too big.

Contrary to the beliefs of Kirumi Tojo, Naegi didn't fully trust her on keeping in place, reason as to why he chose to put the lock on the door and put a broom in the door to lock it away. The last thing he needed, was the ultimate maid to offer to wash his back as her maid.

Naegi wasn't sure what was worst. How little he seemed to be surprised at the sudden appearance of three girls in his room in the morning. Or how he seemed to start understanding the line of thinking of Kirumi. He sighed as he let the hot water wash away his worries.

Once he was out of the bathroom, he noticed the door of his room was closed, and that Kirumi was nowhere on site. But what was on site were his clothes in a hanger. Fully ironed and freshly cleaned it seemed. In the front of his usual hoodie, there was a small note in it. He took the note and read it.

 _I cleaned your clothes. Thought you would like them to be recently ironed.- Kirumi Tojo, Ultimate Maid. Currently at the permanent service of Makoto Naegi, the greatest master of all._

Naegi found himself smiling at the attitude of Kirumi, but he would need to let the fact sink that they were friends and that she didn't need to serve him now, or… ever really. They were friends.

* * *

Once dressed, Naegi took to walk to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Kirumi insisted they had breakfast privately in his room. But he insisted he wanted to meet the rest of the students who he might share a classroom before the classes properly started.

As he walked inside, he was met with two opposing tables. In one were Junko, Fukawa and Celestia…well, Taeko if they were in privacy. And on the other side were Pekoyama, Tenko, Angie, and Himiko chatting between themselves. Well, the three girls were chatting, Pekoyama was silently looking at him like a hawk with a small smile. For a reason it made him blush and he found himself waving at her. The swordswoman waved back at him. The small smile in place.

Before Kirumi could take Naegi to a table away of the girls, she was surprised when an arm came over Naegi getting him away.

"Hey man! I saw you before, I believe is time for you to meet the rest of your future buddies."

Yasuhiro Hagakure had earned the animosity of Kirumi Tojo in the act of taking Naegi away. At the same time, without knowing he had earned the friendship of Makoto Naegi simply by being so kind.

"Oh, sure! I would love that."

* * *

They were walking away from the tables where the girls were. Some looking between themselves at the fact their alliances failed, for some were only sitting together in the chance their numerical advantage would get them more time with Naegi. However, the ultimate clairvoyant seemed to have hit the bullseye in one of those weird occasions he seemed to get.

Naegi meanwhile was focusing on the many faces he saw in the table he was going towards.

He saw a guy with a delinquent aspect. The one who had helped him before in stopping Kirumi of going inside his room.

"Mondo Owada!"

He spoke the name of his savior, surprising the other members of the table. One with black hair and shortly cut wearing a white uniform that looked really formal. A boy wearing a dark green coat with blonde hair and glasses. Another one who was chubby and with small glasses in his eyes. Another one wore a white jacket and had wild orange hair and a small beard.

Every one of them looked with curiosity at Naegi as how he knew the name of Mondo. The mentioned one simply smirked nodding.

"Hey! You are the pipsqueak with the maid following him right?"

Naegi felt embarrassed at the description but he nodded nonetheless.

"Well, aren't you sharing your name guys? He already knows mine."

The rest of the guys looked between themselves shrugging before doing so in the order they were sat next to Mondo.

"Leon Kuwata, good to know ya kid."

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I am the ultimate moral compass!"

"Hifumi Yamada. I am an artist of the world of manga!"

Naegi chuckled at the odd pair who shouted their titles, they reminded him of a couple of friends of him who used to be loud always in their messages.

"Well you already know me, Mondo Owada, I am the ultimate biker gang leader."

He seemed proud of his title and Naegi couldn't avoid seeing he did look the part. After that everyone seemed to focus on the blonde boy who had a face of not wanting to make friends.

"Come on, don't be a snob right now, the kid isn't bad as the other one."

The other one? Who could they deem bad?

"…Byakuya Togami."

Naegi smiled and he felt pressure from the arm that was still over him.

"And I am Yasuhiro Hagakure! The ultimate clairvoyant! All my readings have a chance of thirty percent of being the truth!"

An abysmal silence came over at the fact of the number. Said silence was broken by the chuckle of Naegi who presented himself to the others, albeit a bit nervous of them.

"I am, Makoto, M-Makoto Naegi. I am really happy to know you and I hope we can be friends."

He smiled at them, the others just nodded back while happy. It was obvious the kid didn't have even one mean bone in his body. The boys were surprised at hearing another voice presenting itself.

"I am Fujisaki Chihiro. I hope we can be friends Makoto-kun,"

Everyone looked in surprise at the girl who clasped her hands together with Naegi. Her small height in comparison to Naegi made everyone, including Hagakure who had distanced himself from Naegi to make his introduction let out a mental.

 _Awww is adorable._

At the scene in front of them, even more, because Naegi and Chihiro were both embarrassed at the contact of their hands.

"L-Likewise Chihiro."

Said girl smiled brightly closing her eyes at the positive message. It was then after the touching moment that Naegi mind lighted up.

"Ah! Hagakure! It's you!"

Naegi took out his phone surprising everyone at the sudden burst of energy of the boy. As he tried that he ended up falling by literally tripping with air. Some were surprised at how familiar the situation sounded to them. For Fujisaki it wasn't known as she knew the identity of Naegi.

But Hagakure hummed in thought until he was presented with the cellphone and read a message in it.

 _ **Yasuhiro Hagakure! Hiro for short man!**_

Seeing the message in the cracked cellphone scream made Hagakure start laughing loudly as he raised Naegi from the floor and hugged him, trapping in the hug to Fujisaku who was close to Naegi.

"Buddie! It's you! Oh man! Look at that, is so good to see you in person finally!"

Fujisaki was pleasantly in pain as being hugged so tightly, but the pain was bearable as she was next to Naegi. It was then that the base for a bomb was about to come out.

"Fujisaki right? Sorry girlie, but this is the table for the guys to meet. I apologize but you got to scram."

Mondo spoke putting an end to the fun time of Hagakure.

"Oh come on man, can't we make an exception."

Mondo shrugged.

"No exceptions. We made this table and those rules for a reason."

Fujisaki who had just finally found out Naegi threw out the bomb in front of them.

"I…I am a boy though…"

Silence reigned over the table of the guys, and even around the cafeteria. Few knew the truth about Chihiro Fujisaki. Naegi knew it by their chats, although he didn't know the identity of his friend. The headmaster knew it, Junko did too, and the ultimate detective was said to know all the secrets of that type.

Mondo looked at Fujisaki with a frown. As if daring him to tell him he was lying. To admit the truth. The result was a shivering Fujisaki looking at Mondo. But in the end, the guys were surprised at what happened. A smirk came to show in the relaxed face of Mondo.

"Ah, he is telling the truth. He might be a scared cat, but he is no liar, and I can respect that. You can sit with us Fujisaki."

Fujisaki smiled. It had gone better than expected.

Naegi meanwhile was just surprised at knowing immediately that Fujisaki was probably another of his online friends.

Was he friends with the whole school? That would have been fun if it was the case.

* * *

Breakfast went well with many chats between the different students who made for the male group. They all seemed to get well with each other. If anything, they all seemed to also share a dislike for Togami. Well, all but Naegi and Fujisaki.

"Come on! Can't you be at least kind to the new students?"

Togami sighed before looking at his phone screen seemingly typing.

"Why I try this again?"

The others sighed at his answer. Mondo looked ready to punch Togami a new face. However, was promptly stopped by Ishimaru who just indicated it wasn't worth it. Seemingly with anger Mondo nodded, focusing his gaze in something else to take his anger away.

He found oddly useful to look at Fujisaki who kept chatting excitedly with Naegi. Seeing those two chat made him feel he was seeing the fine motor of a bike working in a perfect tune.

Some would find Mondo comparing two people getting well with a motor that had just been tuned to be weird. Then again, Mondo was the ultimate biker gang leader for a reason.

Meanwhile, Naegi was surprised when his phone beeped. He apologized to Fujisaki as he saw the message.

 _How do you deal with people? I just can't deal with groups of commoners. You are a commoner. How do you deal with them?_

Naegi chuckled. He knew this person well. He seemingly was the inheritor of a fortune and had grown surrounded by luxury. Deep below his seemingly distaste for people lays someone who was insecure on how to act with others. Who also had a distaste for people in general.

Naegi was surprised that he still send him messages, after all, he did admit he was a commoner. Though back then he also answered something to him about that.

 _ **I am a commoner you know?**_

 _ **I been suspecting that for a while.**_

 _ **You don't mind?**_

 _ **You may be the only commoner I can deal with.**_

 _ **Thanks. Coming from you that is a compliment.**_

 _ **I don't know what you man with that**_

He still found it funny. He answered him back.

 _I just talk to them. When you talk with others things just flow naturally._

Naegi sends the reply and everyone in the table saw Togami face light up for a moment at receiving a message.

"Fast as always…his efficiency is enviable…"

No one understood what Togami meant.

* * *

When Makoto Naegi did something, He did as fast possible. Not because he was good or bad at it. But luck wouldn't allow him to spend too much time at something without something possibly happening. So he was a bit nervous about having spent so much time with the guys and nothing bad happening. Fujisaki noticed this and poked Naegi in the arm.

"Makoto? Are you okay?"

The rest of the guys didn't know why Fujisaki was so familiar with Naegi, some considered they might know each other from somewhere else. Naegi had figured it out after chatting a bit with Chihiro.

"I…yeah, I guess I am okay… just nervous you know? Usually, my luck makes something happen."

The guys snickered at it, he had told them about his luck. Leon chuckled mockingly.

"Like what? A robot taking you away?"

Even though the comment had been made with mocking intentions as a joke. Leon mouth kept itself opened in surprise when not a second later a robot with the shape of a bed took Naegi away through the usage of mechanical limbs. It had been fast. So fast, in fact, the robot had slightly pushed Fujisaki away. Making Mondo immediately stand up to fight the machine. He hadn't acted faster only because the machine hadn't hurt Naegi. But the fact it hurt someone made him get into his biker leader attitude.

No one in his gang got hurt if he could avoid it.

The fight had been one-sided as Mondo iron grip crushed the mechanical limbs of the bed. But what no one saw coming was the second smaller robot taking Naegi away, nor the third robot, nor the fourth one. No one was ready for the sea of robots that came to take Naegi away and keep everyone else busy.

Chihiro took out her cellphone and made a call to a number that reached no one in particular.

"Alter Ego!"

* * *

And that was how Naegi found himself in the arms of Miu Iruma whose robots had brought him to her in the roof. She immediately went for a hug and didn't release him. Maki Harukawa had simply been in the roof at the time that everything happened and demanded a hug too from Naegi.

Both girls explained they knew who he was. Naegi was surprised at the number of people who seemingly knew him. It made him smile. But he would lie if he didn't say he felt embarrassed at the obvious infatuation Miu had on him.

Makoto Naegi was by no means good at romance or noticing subtle social cues. But he could see a brick coming his way when it happened. And Miu was bulldozer coming over him.

"We can finally be together! So much stuff we can do!"

From all the people Naegi knew of the app, Miu was the most extreme in her wishes of friendship…. Well, maybe the seventh most extreme.

As Miu was mentioning her plans for a wedding in the school with an invention that could make a church for them, a pair of her own inventions came and picked Naegi away from her.

"Hey! You two release Naegi!"

The robots seemed unfazed and just ran with Naegi. As they ran they passed Kirumi Tojo who also took to run behind them. She didn't attack them because she felt they were helping Naegi.

Naegi simply found himself laughing at the sensation of being held by the robots away.

There are times the only thing one can do is laugh at how ridicule things are turning out to be.

Alter Ego was smiling in her screen. She had taken control of the robots of Miu, she would make them put Naegi back into the cafeteria with the boys. She was humming in happiness at how brave Chihiro had been in confessing he was a boy really.

As she hummed in the space of the computer she saw the diagrams for a fun plan for the future. But that would wait…

* * *

 **CUT! Ah! Sweet, sweet fun! I needed to write this, good lord I missed having this fun. Well, thoughts? Don't forget to throw me your votes! I know this one was a bit short, but I had to find a way to present the boys quickly for the next chapter!**

 **Next time on You are not alone you have me!**

 **Riding motorcycles in the hallways is forbidden!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! Back on the roll! Lets ride!**

" _ **past messages"**_

" _present messages"_

 **Chapter 7, Riding motorcycles in the hallways is forbidden!. Child caring demands both parents. Fenrir is a cool operation name.**

Maki Harukawa was for a lack of a term. Blunt. She disliked children. But children seemed to love her. She wasn't afraid of telling children she didn't like them. But the children seemed to ignore her or don't put value in her words. Children simply loved her.

She couldn't understand why. She didn't have a face that kids would find adorable or trusty. She was serious. And she was okay with that.

Children were weird to her.

So while she grew up in an orphanage taking care of children, she found out a solace in the internet through an app in her cellphone that allowed her to chat with people. She really erased the majority of them. There was one person alone who she couldn't do but keep in her contacts, and that was the only reason she never erased the app.

 **MH: Children are weird. I don't really like them.  
!"#$%&: Well, they are children. Why did you choose to care for them?  
MH: Who said I chose? I just ended up caring for them as we all are in the same orphanage.  
!"#$%&: Well… they say children see the best in ourselves. If children just come to you, surely they see you are much better than you believe,  
MH: What do you know? You don't care for sixteen children.  
!"#$%&: Maybe not. But if those sixteen children love you is because they see something you are not seeing. I believe you are better than you believe yourself to be. **

She actually expected him to stop talking with her. She could be negative and serious. Way too serious. Yet she never stopped messaging her…

Moreover, she knew he was meant to be hers.

What other reason could there be for someone like him to exist? Only the children loved her. No one else seemed to see what the children could see, and she believed she would end up alone. Taking care of children alone, without any real partner she could spend her life with.

She may not look like it. But she was a big romantic in her heart. She could love deeply and it seemed the children knew how deep her love really was, that's why they didn't fear her even when she never smiled when next to them. Children really could see things no one else could.

Yet. Someone who had never seen her had been able to see something only children's saw.

How deep her love was, and how much love she had inside of her. However, her serious expression made her look intimidating. Moreover, she also had red eyes that looked eerie in the eyes of adults and people her own age. Many orphans were adopted in her care. Nevertheless, she never got to be adopted.

At nights when no one was seeing her, she would cry until she fell asleep. However, he had always been there…

 **MH: Today someone got adopted.  
!"#$%&: I am sorry about that…  
MH: Why? Is not like is bad they go to a family.  
!"#$%&: You will be alone though…  
MH: Who says I am lonely? I am better without that child.  
!"#$%&: Is okay to be sad you know? You don't need to tell me you aren't sad. I promise I will not tell anyone else.  
MH: …Do you though? How can I trust you?  
!"#$%&: I can tell you when I am feeling sad too.  
MH: Do you feel sad right now?  
!"#$%&: I…I don't feel sad when I am chatting with my friends. When I see a message arriving it makes me smile.  
MH: Even if they are mine? I tend to tell you depressive or negative stuff.  
!"#$%&: Doesn't mean it makes me less happy. Just knowing from you makes me happy.  
MH: I am sad Kohaku is gone.  
!"#$%&: I know… What did you think of him?  
MH: He laughed funnily. And he would trip with his laces, so I had to tie his shoes for him. He would thank me and get running. Then his laces would get undone. It was never ending really… but he never stopped running off.  
!"#$%&: Sounds like you actually had fun tying his shoes.  
MH: Of course not. It was a problem… he didn't know how to tie his shoelaces… but it was my problem…  
!"#$%&: You know. If you were to cry, I wouldn't know it. But I believe is okay to cry. Especially when you feel sad.**

And she did just that. Cry and keep chatting with him about how she felt, and the memories she had of the children who were adopted. And even though she was crying at the fact she wasn't adopted and that she was getting to be alone. She was happy knowing someone understood her.

Therefore, she promised something to herself.

Even though her expression was serious all the time. She would smile for him.  
Even though she might not be as pretty as other girls might, she would love him with all her heart.  
And no matter what, she would be sure to always stay by his side faithfully showing how deep her love could run.

She decided to follow the advice of her friend to enter school. That way she would make friends, and surely she wouldn't feel so alone. So when someone anonymously told her who the username of !"#$%& belonged to she just needed to find him. She went to the roof to put her thoughts in order. She couldn't believe her luck.

But she also couldn't believe how adorable he looked. Makoto Naegi was cute. There was no other way to put it. When she saw him in the roof being hugged by Miu Iruma though, she knew she wanted to keep him away of her. Even more when she said they would marry. Makoto Naegi belonged to her. They were best friends! They could take care of children together in a huge house spending their time in a happily married life.

Now if only she knew how to find him again.

* * *

She was walking through the hallways of the school when she heard the reverberation of a motorcycle running.

"Riding in motorcycles in hallways is forbidden Mondo!"

She knew that voice. It was the kid who declared himself the student council to enforce rules. She just laughed it off. Not that anyone would listen to him. In a school full of people with so many odd talents you couldn't hope to keep things normal.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

That scream. She had heard that voice not too long ago… Makoto Naegi!

She looked at the direction of the scream and indeed she saw Naegi and another boy in a motorcycle accelerating off in the hallway.

"Owada! Stop right now!"

The motorcycle went into a full stop. Makoto flew off from it as he wasn't holding Owada tightly. She ran forward hoping to catch Naegi. But her view was obscured by a maid who was standing in front of her.

Maki went a step back to take into account the appearance of the maid. She was pretty, and she had something prettier in her chest. Makoto Naegi who she had caught in the air.

"Master, I believe I told you not to ride with Mondo." She smiled as she looked at the flushed face of Naegi.

Maki couldn't avoid thinking she wanted to be the one holding Naegi and see his embarrassed face so close to hers.

"I am sorry Tojo…and you don't need to call me master." Said maid sighed before hugging Naegi tighter.

"We are friends, don't friend call each other by their first name Makoto?" The maid was smiling inside. She was using the same logic of Naegi to be closer to him.

The result was a red-faced Makoto Naegi trying to answer. Maki approached them with a soft-sounding cough. Making both of them look at her.

"Excuse me. Kirumi Tojo right? The ultimate maid?" Said girl nodded at her name and title.

"The headmaster told me he needed to speak with you privately. Something about moving your quarters?" Kirumi Tojo face beamed in happiness as she clapped her hands.

"The principal is seeing the light! He must have approved my solicitude to let me move with Makoto!" The mentioned one let out an undignified "what?!" of confusion as the girl hugged him and left promising to come back fast.

There was a part of the talent of Maki Harukawa people didn't understand. She was good with children yes. But she also was an expert in making people go away. One needed to be able to make children do something else. And what she had essentially done was make her leave Makoto Naegi alone in her excitement. The same way children dropped their toys when hearing there were cookies in the kitchen.

She took his hand without missing a beat and took to run somewhere else.

"Ah, where are we going." Naegi felt his face getting red at the contact with the soft hand of the girl whose name he didn't know. He remembered her from the scene of the roof not too long ago. That had been before the robots dropped him with Mondo and the boys, and Mondo offered to give him a ride to solidify their friendship.

Naegi took into the appearance of the girl. Red eyes, long brown hair in pigtails and her bangs covered her eyebrows as her hair that wasn't in the pigtails framed her face. The girl face looked serious. Yet Naegi could feel warmness from her.

"Don't worry Makoto." She spoke those words so simply, yet Naegi felt that to hear those words meant much more than he could begin to understand.

A couple of things were happening as the ultimate lucky student and the ultimate child caregiver moved away. Mondo was being scolded by Ishiyama and Kirumi Tojo was in disbelief when she found out that the headmaster had not read her solicitude to move with Makoto Naegi.

She had been fooled!

* * *

Maki Harukawa had taken Naegi to a far corner of the library. The library had many spaces full of darkness and not fit for reading, but they were perfect to just relax and drop in a beanbag. She had just let herself fall in one next to Naegi who imitated her when she finally let go of his hand.

In the dark space with little light, Maki Harukawa looked more threatening than ever with her red eyes and serious expression focused on Makoto Naegi.

Threatening for anyone who didn't see her feelings.

Naegi just let himself enjoy the peace and quiet of the library. After all that had happened today, he could use the silent time. Naegi looked at the girl and spoke.

"I am Makoto Naegi." He spoke with a smile. The girl in front of him nodded.

"Maki Harukawa. We met at the roof." She looked at him with the same expression. While some may feel threatened by the girl serious look Naegi actually felt at ease. Call him crazy, but he could feel the girl was nervous too.

And she really was. Maki was looking at Naegi with a mix of uneasiness at not knowing what to do. So she decided to just do what she promised herself and approached Naegi, bringing her beanbag close to him.

She just dropped there and went to take Naegi hand. Just that. Silent and just holding his hand.

Naegi was during all this process a flushed face as his face was closer to the color of the sakura petals with the pink of his cheeks at his embarrassment. He wanted to get his hand free, but at the same time, something inside of him told him that if he were to take his hand away of hers, he would be breaking something irreplaceable. Even if he wasn't sure of what it was.

Maki simply smiled inside. While her face may show seriousness and her eyes may not stop looking at Naegi, she was really more focused on the fact of holding his hand. Seeing as he didn't reject her holding his hand she went to the next step of her plan.

Naegi face became cherry red at the fact he felt the thumb of the soft hand of Maki rubbing small circles in his hand. He couldn't speak as he was embarrassed at what could be deemed as a personal type of contact.

Meanwhile, Maki Harukawa was in bliss. She wasn't that good with expressing herself. But she could show how much Naegi meant to her through small acts like the one she was doing. She approached more closely to Naegi.

As Maki got to the point where she invaded Naegi beanbag, he was already too flushed in his face. So when Maki released his hand he felt relief. But the relief only lasted for a second as Maki closed her arms around Naegi.

"Call me Maki." She spoke softly. And while to some, it may sound like a demand, Naegi was sure the girl was trembling in nerves just as much as him.

"O-okay…Har…Maki." When he finished saying her name she hugged him tightly. Naegi could hear a small hiccup of the girl as she tightened the hug.

"You weren't lying….I don't feel alone. Now that you are here. It doesn't matters if the others get adopted. I will never be alone..." Those words got to Naegi immediately. He had said those words to someone in a message long ago. Someone who lived in an orphanage and took care of the children… someone who said had eyes that made her seem threatening, and that had trouble to smile.

Naegi slowly made some distance between him and Maki. Making sure it was slow so she didn't believe he was pushing her away because he was uncomfortable. He looked at the red eyes of the girl and smiled.

"It's you isn't? The caretaker of the orphanage." As he finished speaking those words the girl nodded. Her face never looking less serious. Which only made Naegi smile as red as he was in his face at their close contact. She let out a small smile. So small it could have been deemed imperceptible.

"Is nice to finally see you Makoto." She spoke with the same seriousness. But Naegi could feel how happy she was.

"How do you know it was me Haru…" He saw the face of Maki and understood. "Maki. How did you know it was me?" She smiled bringing out a piece of paper. It read a simple message.

 _!"#$% & Identity is Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Lucky student. If you got a chatting app with that contact then you know who to look for. _

Naegi eyes were open in surprise at the note. Someone knew who he was. And was going around telling others who he was? Why? Is not like everyone in the school knew him.

As he saw the note he heard coughing. It caught both Naegi and Maki attention.

When they looked at the direction the cough came from they were met with the face of Fukawa and Kirumi who were looking at them with their arms crossed.

"Master. I believe we spoke that having mistresses was not allowed until you have your first wife…. Which is me." Kirumi Tojo spoke with seriousness, her eye focusing especially on the girl holding the hand of Naegi.

Fukawa simply looked at Naegi with a frown. But it didn't last long until her fake anger melted showing the usual shy girl.

"N-Naegi… i-is so good to s-see you here…" She smiled at him and Naegi smiled back. Not noticing the pair of scissors Fukawa was holding in her left hand that she was tightly holding with her right.

" _Come on Fukawa! Let me get rid of both of them! You know you want the cutie!"  
"No! I don't want Naegi to see you…"  
"He already has thought."  
"That's not the point!" _

Fukawa had been so in her thoughts she didn't notice when Naegi approached her. He waved at her.

"Fukawa?" Hearing his voice she reacted blinking before letting a surprised yelp.

"Yes?" She spoke as best as she could making sure her nerves didn't show.

"Want to come with us?" They were going to get out of the library and Naegi thought Fukawa wouldn't like to be alone. The ultimate writer looked at Naegi with a soft smile in her face as she denied.

"N-no… but thank you… I want to read for a w-while… but if you want to see me… just come here." Her soft smile and her tone had the desired effect in Naegi whose face got red, much to the dislike of Maki and Kirumi.

* * *

As the group went out Maki held one arm of Naegi while Kirumi did the other.

"Harukawa… why do you stay so close to master?" Maki shrugged as she spoke bluntly.

"The task of caring for children is easier to do with both parents present. So why should I stay away from Makoto when he is going to help me care for our children?"

Silence reigned in the hall. Makoto Naegi fainted at the blunt girl words.

Kirumi Tojo avoided Naegi of falling to the floor and just looked at Maki Harukawa with calculative eyes.

"Another rival?" Maki looked at her with all her seriousness.

"Rival would mean we are in the same league. I believe I am much better to be with Makoto." Needless to say, Kirumi was taking to quickly find how much of a threat Maki Harukawa could be. Neither took notice of the fast girl who threw a smoke grenade. The smoke avoiding them from seeing the athletic girl with dark hair who was smiling as she was carrying a boy who had fainted in her arms.

The girl ran as she raised a hand to her ear.

"Fenrir reporting. Secured Lucky boy. I repeat Fashionista, lucky boy secured." She spoke and got an answer back from the small device in her ear.

" _Good Fenrir! Proceed as planned! Keep Lucky boy with you until the 2000 hours, then we can proceed with operation Bed of Roses!"_ She sighed hearing the name of the operation.

"Junko is this really necessary?" She asked as she looked at Naegi sleeping face as she ran with him.

" _You insisted we needed code names Mukuro."_ Mukuro sighed.

"I did. But we could use something more normal, as Alpha and Beta maybe." The girl on the other side laughed.

" _Where is the fun in that? We are the best duo! The Fenrir and the Fashionista! With your skills and my analytical prowess we got nothing to worry and…."_ Mukuro sighed.

"Let me guess. Communications got hacked?" She heard a sigh.

" _Fujisaki is much better than people give him credit."_ Both sisters sighed.

"How much was compromised?" She heard Junko sighing.

" _Fujisaki wants in at the operation Bed of Roses."_ Mukuro sighed.

"Can we call it for what it is instead of that?!" She was tired of that operation name.

" _Party pooper. We will call it a sleepover geez…"_

Mukuro smiled.

"Thank you." She heard Junko giggling.

" _Just keep him safe. I doubt the maid will stop looking for him. You need to find a place you can hide without the worry of someone finding you."_ Mukuro nodded while thinking. What place could be so obvious to hide Kirumi Tojo wouldn't think of looking for her….

When Mukuro saw the door of the teacher's lounge she smiled. Not only would she be able to put Naegi in a couch to rest. She would also be in a place Kirumi Tojo wouldn't think they would hide. Why hide in a room with professors?

As she entered and placed Naegi in the empty couch of the teacher's lounge, a big office full of chairs, a sofa and a screen and refreshments she sighed in relief. That was until she heard a soft cough behind her.

"Excuse me? Why is that boy sleep on the couch?" Mukuro looked behind her and saw a woman she had met the day she arrived in the school.

Wearing a white blouse under a blue suit with pants of the same color was Chisa Yukizome. Her long and bright colored hair held in a big ponytail giving her a young and adorable look.

"Mukuro? Why is that boy sleeping?" She gulped. She really loved this teacher. So she decided to be honest.

"This is the boy I told you about..." Immediately Chisa face brightened up. She had to share with her friend!

 _You won't believe it! Remember I told you yesterday how my student was infatuated with a student? Guess what? She found him! Oh, I must celebrate this!_

Chisa Yukizome had a friend whom she shared selfies with all the time. she never once asked him for a photograph. She just shared hers because she wasn't afraid of whoever may be on the other side of the screen. Mostly cause judging by his reactions to all her pictures he was an innocent guy.

As she pressed send, she never once imagined how much things would go in a spiral of feelings as she heard the vibrations of a cellphone coming from the sleeping boy. Mukuro didn't give it much attention as she went to get cookies from the refreshment table in the room.

Chisa approached the boy and send a second message from her phone saying.

" _Peek a boo."_

When she heard the similar sound she apologized to the boy as she let one of her hands poke in his pocket removing a phone. When opened the phone showed her messages.

Chisa Yukizome could only say one word resuming how she felt that the guy she fantasized about starting a family with was a student who looked so cute sleeping in the couch.

"Ah, crap." Chisa covered her mouth remembering Mukuro was close and didn't want the girl to hear her cursing.

What kind of teacher would she be if she cursed in front of her students?

A small voice in her head said:  
 _"The sort that has a crush on her student."_

"Ah, crap!" This time she was sure Mukuro heard her as she heard the sound of water splashing from a cup of paper falling to the floor.

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **Sweetest fun. I just love when a chapter goes the way I want it to go. Poor Chisa.**

 **I will be seeing all of you soon in the next chapter: Call me teacher. Who is your mommy? Are we getting a dog?**

 **NOW!**

 **This are some names that were thrown at me through the reviews and PM. I will keep up the poll for the next 10 chapters. Once I am done with those ten chapters this fic will enter a romance arc for the pairing to solidify. So you have until then. Otherwise the most voted pairing will be solidified and set in stone!**

 **Kaede (she has solid fans) : 2  
celesti (this one is new for me honestly. Totally support the idea though) : 1  
kyoko (classic Kyoko, much better than Kyoko zero.) : 1  
maki (Could she manage to win) 1  
mukuro (I have wrote Mukuro in my first fic with Fukawa, will she win today?) : 2  
chisa (I can totally make this work if she were to win) : 1  
miu (girl genius sure has a fan base): 2  
junko and mukuro (another favorite of many, the despair sisters are a popular pair with Naegi) :2  
chiaki (Now this is a name I haven't seen since secret friends) : 1**

 **Now! I also want to tell you to don't worry if your favorite doesn't win! For I am going to start making a new fic sometime later:**

 **Lucky Hearts: Heartbeats of Hope! ., where I will be dropping all sort of one shots of fluffy and romantic moments between Naegi and the many girls of the Danganronpa cast, I will also be taking requests for that one. So don't worry if your favorite doesn't make it here. Chances are I will write them in Lucky Hearts. Don't feel afraid of sending me a PM with your requests for that one, Lucky Hearts will be mainly all about requests after all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You are not alone you have me!**

 **Ah hello, enjoying it? I know I am. 9 chapters left for the poll to close and the romance arc to start! Also do you know who let out the info of Naegi identity already?**

" _Memories."_

 **LETS GO!**

 **Chapter 8. Call me teacher. Who is your mommy? Are we getting a dog?**

Chisa Yukizome, after explaining to Mukuro that she forgot something, she was having a phone call with a friend of her who could always help her.

"No." Said the voice over the phone. She sighed before trying again.

"Kyosuke! This is serious!" She hoped he could understand she wouldn't call him if it wasn't serious.

"As serious as the time you called me to kill the cockroach in the teacher's lounge?" Her face got embarrassed at remembering that.

"It could fly Kyosuke! It could fly! That was no cockroach as much as it was a flying demon of demise!" Kyosuke found himself letting out a chuckle, as he knew she would be embarrassed.

"Okay. I will bite. What is the emergency this time?" Chisa cheeks puffed in anger at his mocking tone as he said emergency.

"I need to know… how bad relationships between people of different ages are." Chisa was surprised as she heard Kyosuke cursing over the phone as the sound of something falling could be heard.

"Excuse me?" She sighed.

"You heard me… is it seen badly?" Kyosuke sighed.

"You are an adult yourself, you should know." She stayed quiet waiting for Kyosuke to understand she was angry. It worked.

"It depends Chisa. I mean, one-year difference? Is almost nothing. But if you ask three years? There may be generational gaps. I mean, imagine going yourself with someone six years your junior?" Kyosuke chuckled.

Chisa didn't…

* * *

 _ChisaYu: Alo! How is my favorite guy today?  
_

 _She took a picture of herself smiling while making a peace sign. She always liked to send pictures to him._

 _!"#$% &: Ah… I am fine, though you don't need to send me pictures you know?  
ChisaYu:Oh come on! I even did my hair today just for you. Surely, you could at least tell me it looks pretty? Is not nice of a guy to not compliment a lady.  
_

 _She send a picture of herself showing her hair after being blow dryed. She looked pretty even if it wasn't her usual ponytail._

 _!"#$% &: I… I think you look pretty.  
ChisaYu: Seee? I am glad you like it. I honestly thought you would like it. I must admit I didn't think I could pull it off myself, but seeing how many times you have said I was pretty I was sure I could!_

 _And it was true. She would never change her hairstyle because a part of her was nervous from what others could say. But in a weird way, she found out the only person she wanted to call her pretty was the mysterious guy she met in a chatting app._

 _!"#$% &: I… Why do you always send me pictures though?  
ChisaYu: Cause is obvious you are nice.  
!"#$%&: You haven't seen me ever though.  
ChisaYu: So? I know you are nice. I send you pictures of everything. Not just me. You even saw my cat last time. He also says high._

 _She took her black cat next to her and made him put a paw up for the picture she sends. The result was a smiling Chisa and her cat as if saying hi.  
_

 _!"#$% &: You always send selfies. And your cat looks happy.  
ChisaYu: Of course he is happy, he knows I am chatting with you, and about the pictures. Tomato, tomahto. Do you know that song?  
!"#$%&: Oh! From Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong right?  
ChisaYu:Well well! Color me impressed! Not many know that song, good for you!_

 _She sended a picture of her winking at him while raising her thumb in approval..  
_

 _!"#$% &: Ah thanks.. I like old songs.  
ChisaYu: Such a meanie! I know it and I am not old! _

_She send him a pic of her cheeks puff Iin anger.  
_

 _!"#$% &: You look young! I mean you are young and!  
ChisaYu: I know. I am the most beautiful woman ever! _

_She send him a pic of herself winking with a mischievous smile._

 _!"#$% &: You are teasing me again aren't you?  
ChisaYu: Aww my dear friend is learning social cues! We really should get to hang out one day in the future. We could even go drinking!  
!"#$%&: Ah, I can't drink.  
ChisaYu: Karaoke is it then! When we meet I am taking you to have an awesome time! _

_She send a picture of herself smiling brightly. She had answered the message immediately fast. For reasons only known to her she didn't want to lose the chance of going out with him…_

* * *

He never asked her for anything. He never said mean or pervy comments at her. He always was shy at her sending pictures. And he always managed to make her day brighter… just by calling her pretty, by telling her she would make a wonderful job as a teacher. That she would be surely respected by her students…

"Chisa? Hey you are not in another of those memory trips of yours right?" She quickly got out of her thoughts and spoke.

"No not at all…" Kyosuke had been friends with Chisa for long to know that she really was in thought.

"Well, as I was saying before you ended up going to the land of memories. Is that while surely going with someone younger than you may be seen as something weird. In the end, is your life Chisa. And if you so choose to date someone who is younger than you… well, I guess I would be in trouble for supporting you." She smiled at that.

"Thanks, Kyosuke…" She heard him chuckle.

"That's what friends are for…. Would you support me dating a younger woman?" Chisa knows he was mocking her.

"Thanks, Kyosuke! You meanie!" She hanged up the cellphone when she heard the laughs of Kyosuke on the other end of the line.

She had never known. However, she had been a deep impression in Makoto Naegi. When he saw the pictures of Chisa in many places and see what she did, he always found himself smiling. The woman considered him a friend. She chatted daily with him. And while Naegi didn't have much to comment to her at times, she still was thankful he would listen to her.

Their friendship was based on the fact they would always listen to each other. There were occasions in which Chisa felt down. Moreover, Naegi would cheer her up to the point she would always send her pictures of her smiling face.

Needless to say when Komaru Naegi saw her brother phone and found pictures of a woman smiling all the time she made some questions. She was actually surprised at how innocent their interaction seemed.

While she never revealed it to her brother. Komaru was sure Makoto had managed to smitten an older woman. Needless to say when she mentioned it to her mother she simply asked her if Makoto was happy. When the answer was yes her mother said then it was fine.

Focusing in the present. Chisa Yukizome was approaching the teachers lounge. She was surprised when she noticed Makoto Naegi was awake and looking at his phone!

She wanted to hide. She wanted to disappear.

Where was Mukuro when you needed her?!

What Chisa didn't know was Mukuro had chosen to play the card of a sacrificial lamb to make Kirumi Tojo follow her.

When Naegi looked at the previous messages he had he read the last one.

"Peek a boo?" He spoke before raising his eyes and looking at the woman who entered the room. Needless to say, he almost let his phone lose when he saw the woman he had seen in so many pictures.

Chisa did what she considered was the best course of action. She walked forward with a smile and just sat next to her in the couch, letting her arm go over his shoulders and bringing him close to her.

"Well, when I said I would love to meet you I didn't expect you to meet you at my work. We are supposed to go to karaoke!" Ignore all common sense and act on instinct.

Something that Kyosuke would have told her was extremely dangerous if she let her emotions act and not think what she did properly.

Meanwhile, Naegi could only smile at finally seeing her. He nodded at her.

"I am Makoto Naegi." He smiled at her and Chisa smiled back.

"Chisa Yukizome. Is so great to see you! We can finally do all the things we spoke of!" Chisa brought Naegi close to her and hugged him. Naegi ended up meeting her chest and panicked. Meanwhile, Chisa was also panicking internally.

She had just told a minor they would go to a karaoke and do all the things she said before….

Kyosuke help!

When Naegi made some distance from the hug his face was flushing red at being hugged by the beautiful woman next to him.

"I… I am happy of finally seeing you in person." Chisa found herself forgetting her panic and smiled softly at him.

"I am happy too… hey. The classes won't begin yet this week… and today is still early. What do you say we actually go to the karaoke?" Chisa wanted to actually be a victim of an earthquake that would take her away to the pits of the earth. What was she thinking?! Naegi would get scared of her and!

"Sure! I actually like the idea; today I didn't have any more plans really." Chisa was dumbfounded and just took Naegi hands in hers as she kneeled in front of him, her eyes shining and her smile beaming in happiness.

"I promise you will have an awesome time Naegi!" She declared making the lucky student to turn red in the face when he thought how pretty she was. Chisa Yukizome shined the most when she was happy.

* * *

As they were driving to the proximity of the city zone of entertainment Chisa Yukizome was chatting and letting all her thoughts out in the open to Makoto Naegi who silently listened to her with a smile and politely spoke when he had a question.

As calm as the situation was in the outside, inside Chisa Yukizome was a mass of nerves. She had a minor in her car going to what was essentially a date. Could it go worst?

" _LADY YOU ARE BREAKING THE LAW!"  
"Never! I will commit a lovers suicide if it's needed! Kiss me Makoto Naegi"  
"My lovely Chisa… we will be one in eternity."  
"Don't jump!"_

Chisa thoughts were stopped by Naegi who touched her arm.

"Yukizome-sensei? Are you okay?" She had told Naegi of her work. As if it wasn't bad enough they would most probably see each other daily if she ended up as her teacher!

"I am fine Naegi. Don't worry." She parked in a spot and was surprised when Naegi got out of the car quickly to open her door. She smiled at the gesture and cursed at the same time.

Not only is he cute! He is a gentleman?! Dang it Naegi! Couldn't your parents wait a few years so we could be closer in age?!

Chisa had been so into her thoughts she didn't notice her body instinctually grabbed the hand of Naegi. She was someone who always enjoyed physical contact. Moreover, she had fantasized about going out with the guy she liked for too long. So her body just acted automatically as she was fighting herself in her head.

In the end, they entered a Karaoke place and Chisa paid for an hour, the employee looked at Chisa and Naegi curiously, when he called Chisa for her title as a teacher the employee smiled. She chuckled thinking how adorable it was for a teacher to go out with a student to sing. Chisa sighed internally she really needed to get things out of her system…

Inside the room, she considered again why she thought going to a karaoke place was fine. Oh right. Because they were private, they were small and they would give her the chance to steal a romantic kiss with the guy she liked. Yeah because of that…

Now if he wasn't a minor she wouldn't be having such a hard time fighting her conscience and her heart.

" _Just kiss him damn it!"  
"Shut up me!"_

"Want to sing Naegi?" She offered the mic to Naegi who looked sheepish but nodded. Then his face brightened up as he looked for a song and offered another mic to her. She was curious about what song Naegi chose that needed her to have a mic.

When the music started she remembered the song immediately. She saw the screen and her fears were confirmed.

 _Let's call the whole thing off._

Oh no! Makoto Naegi, you wonderful innocent beautiful foolish young man! Especially young!

They both sang. Neither of them being particularly good at it. But the magic was there for her. She didn't care if she was making a fool of herself, because Naegi didn't seem to care either.

She hated how much the song seemed to be about her own situation. She needed to call things off with Makoto Naegi. To be a professional, refuse, and deny her feelings for someone who would be her student. She needed to call off the feelings she had for him.

But just like the song. She knew that if she were to do that, her heart would break in a thousand pieces. She had pictured a life together with the mysterious stranger. Someone who listened to her and didn't care for her looks, but rather than just listened and understood who was Chisa Yukizome inside.

She found herself smiling at the last verses of the song.

"Better call the calling off off, let's call the whole thing off…" She found herself smiling by the end. Weight out of her thoughts. If one were to look at the mind of Chisa they would see a representation of a pair of smaller Chisa Yukizome, one tied and in the floor wearing a professional office suit, and the other one wearing a frilly apron celebrating her victory.

She looked at Naegi with a smile, she noticed he seemed to look embarrassed at the way she was looking at him. But at this point she didn't care.

"What do you say we sing another duet!" She smiled and Naegi as embarrassed as he was found himself smiling back. Because he knew, he would never say no to Chisa Yukizome. Because she was a woman who shined the most when happy.

* * *

When Mukuro had been trapped in a pincer attack from Maki and Kirumi she didn't think twice of admitting her plan in exchange of them letting Naegi go to the sleepover. The trio went to pick Naegi only to find no signal of him. Mukuro feared the worst possible scenario was true. Surely Chisa Yukizome would never go out with a minor.

* * *

Chisa Yukizome was essentially going out with a minor as they went to a store that sold vintage goodies once they finished their hour in the karaoke. She wanted to share with Naegi some vinyl discs she liked. The discs were older than she was, but she saw nothing bad in her liking old music.

Naegi was enjoying the calm vibe of the store that was decorated in vintage stuff. After the whole day he had, he enjoyed the peace and quiet when he could get it. Naegi was seeing the many machines and trinkets around and found a curious machine that was meant for two people.

The machine had a weird vibe in wood that resembled a theme of the old west. Supposedly it called itself a _Love Meter._ Naegi found it curious as to how someone would believe such a machine would be real. Then again, machines to fool people existed still. And seeing the fact that the machine was so cheap to use he could understand the fun in it.

Chisa came back for him with the vinyl in her hands. She almost dropped it when she saw what Naegi was looking for.

An elderly man with a mustache and thick glasses approached Naegi who was eyeing the machine.

"Afraid you are going to need a lady friend to test that machine, sport." The man smiled amiably as he pointed to the place where two people would need to place their hands.

Naegi smiled and was about to say he wasn't going to try when Chisa appeared next to him holding a vinyl.

"Oh! This looks fun, we should try it!" She smiled brightly and the old man laughed good-naturedly at seeing her.

"Tell you what lady, just for you and your friend I will let you have a free try…. Saying you are going to buy that vinyl." The vinyl in question was a classic of _Fleetwood Mac. Rumours._

She nodded.

"Indeed. It is a classic." She smiled and the old man approached the machine, turning it on and placing two coins from his pocket inside. The machine marked it was ready, the lights shining. He looked at them and spoke.

"So this thing is from the old times, you two just place your right hand in one of the spots, the machine will work and drop a piece of paper for you to read. That will be your match percentage. That's all." He took the vinyl from Chisa and went to pack it so she could take it once they were done.

Both Naegi and Chisa looked at each other before placing a hand in the machine. The machine beeped and lights turned on and off before finally it let out a musical jingle and threw a piece of paper that Chisa caught.

"Lets see what this thing says." She read the paper and smiled. However, internally she was really cursing herself for the impulsive decisions of the day.

 _100% Match! Get married both of you!_

Chisa would love to get married. But she doubted the law would allow her to do that until Naegi was older… she could wait though.

With her face turning red she ran off to the front of the store to pay for the vinyl and Naegi followed her suit asking if she was okay.

* * *

Back at the school Chisa Yukizome and Naegi entered through the front door and were greeted by some students who were going to go to the city to watch a movie. Others were coming back. Meanwhile, a group of girls came excitedly for them.

"Yukizome-sensei! So Naegi was with you all the time?" Mukuro smiled at her favorite adult and Chisa smiled back.

"Yes I am… we were just out in a fun outing. We have been friends for a while you know?" Chisa smiled and laughed as Naegi nodded not knowing the mess of emotions Chisa had. All he was sure of was that they had fun today.

"Oh that's nice! Well, we will be taking Naegi with us." Mukuro spoke as Kirumi and Maki nodded behind her. Chisa raised an eyebrow at the odd trio.

"And where will you be taking Naegi?" Kirumi and Mukuro were thinking about an excuse. But Maki went straight to the point.

"We are having a sleepover." Chisa nodded.

"Isn't a sleepover supposed to be between only girls? Or guys? Not mixed?" She asked and the girls just looked between each other. Chisa meanwhile understood.

The girls had a crush. On the other hand, big feelings for Makoto Naegi… as an adult, there was only one thing she could do.

"Oh well, I guess you can have your sleepover as long I play chaperone for the night." The words of Chisa made all of them smile until she finished the phrase.

"W-what?" Mukuro spoke and Chisa nodded.

"You don't expect me to leave hormonal teenagers alone for the night, do you? What kind of irresponsible adult would I be? What kind of teacher would I be?" She smiled kindly at them. But in her mind, she was again fighting herself.

" _The kind of teacher that goes out with a younger student."  
"Shut up me!" _

The girls all ended up nodding and Chisa excused herself. She had an album to keep in her own room in the school grounds. Most of the staff lived in the school, some had small rooms that they used as resting places as they had their own apartments in the city. Kyosuke had chosen to live in an apartment close to the school but not in it. She had done the same. But her room was full of things she liked. And now? Now an album that would remind her she was having a crush on a boy years younger than she was.

She threw herself in a couch that was in her room and placed the vinyl in place. She needed to relax before playing chaperone.

* * *

Naegi was in his own room resting. He wanted to rest after he had been invited to a sleepover. The girls said another guy would be there too. Though when he asked what other guy would be there they all gave different names... So more than a sleepover it sounded like it would be a party and they didn't want to spoil the surprise that they surely got others to celebrate they were all going to be friends.

Makoto Naegi nodded at his own thinking and rested temporarily before the sleepover.

* * *

Mukuro was looking at Kirumi and Maki. Remembering what happened.

" _Fujisaki"  
"Tanaka."  
"Gokuhara."_

"You couldn't say Fujisaki like I did?" The other girls had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Is hard to lie to him." Was Maki blunt answer. Kirumi nodded.

"As his maid I have a hard time not telling him the right information. Plus I know for a fact Tanaka is a gentleman. He will behave and he will even keep himself entertained if we invite Sonia Nevermind too. They are good friends." She spoke what she knows was true.

She didn't know both Tanaka and Nevermind were hoping to spend more time with Naegi.

Maki sighed.

"I don't know much of my classmates, but I know Gonta Gokuhara is nice. He may look intimidating but I know he would not hurt anyone." Maki had spoken to Gonta once. But both immediately took to being friends. There was a sense of kinship between them as both had troubles relating to people.

Mukuro sighed.

"Well… I guess we can tell Junko and she won't be mad." As if on cue Mukuro cellphone beeped and she opened it to see the screen. A simple message. _I am mad._

"Forget what I said. She is mad… anyone knows where we can hold a sleepover with so many people?" Kirumi was in thought, but Maki stated the obvious and offered advice.

"By now is pretty much a small party… lets ask Yukizome-sensei to let use the living room in the third floor. It has couches and a big screen. We can see a movie and just hope for the best. " The trio of girls sighed knowing it was true.

"Lets just deliver the invites." The trio of girls went their own ways to invite the others, Mukuro would go looking for Chisa too.

* * *

Maki was speaking with Gonta whom she found easily. It was hard for him to hide with his size.

"Gonta? There will be a small party in the living room of the third floor. I was hoping you could come. I believe you may like one of the boys there. Who knows you two might get to be friends." She spoke with her serious face to the gentle giant that was Gonta. He looked at her with his serious face that turned into a smile.

"Gonta like. Gonta be good gentleman. can bring a friend?" Maki didn't saw any risk in agreeing. She nodded and Gonta smiled.

"Gonta thank you Maki." Maki nodded again, but Gonta eyesight let him see the smalls movements of her mouth indicating she smiled.

"You are welcome Gonta. Remember, be there in three hours." Gonta nodded smiling.

"Gonta be gentleman. Gonta arrives five minutes earlier." Maki just nodded. But those who knew her would say she was happy.

Who could Gonta invite?

* * *

Gonta Gokuhara was having a good time in the school. He had met nice people. And even gotten to get their numbers so he could call them whenever they would have a reunion.

Gonta wasn't that good with technology. But the cellphone he had been given worked through voice commands to help him to avoid problems typing and making calls. When someone was as strong as Gonta, sometimes cellphones could be hard to use.

He brought out his phone and spoke clearly.

"Gonta send message. Gonta message Angie Yonaga, message Himiko Yumeno and Kokichi Oma. Message says, meet Gonta in cafeteria in two hours and half for a party. Send message." The phone did as told. Selecting the contacts, and sending the message.

Needless to say, Maki should have told Gonta not to invite girls. Even if they were his friends.

* * *

Kirumi Tojo was with Tanaka and Nevermind. The duo was in the living room already, they were watching a documentary on the pathology of serial killers.

"Oh Tojo! So wonderful to see you, did you come to see the documentary with us?" Sonia was actually hoping that was the case, she had invited Kirumi before.

Said girl waved off with a slow movement of her head.

"I am afraid I must deny, we will be having a sleep over here in fact. I was hoping you two would like to be part of it." The invitation surprised Sonia and Gundam. Both who looked at each other before he spoke.

"Who else is coming?" Kirumi smiled thinking of it.

"Aside of other members of the school, Makoto Naegi, my master will be coming." Gundam didn't need to even make Sonia avoid showing surprise as she put on her best poker face.

"Oh! A gathering of classmates! I have always wanted to be part of a sleepover. I would be honored to be there, Gundam I am sure you would too right?" He nodded and Kirumi left, telling them they would see each other again in the same place in three hours.

Once Kirumi was out of reach Sonia did a double high-five with Gundam who returned it in kind. Both had smiles in their faces as they said the same word.

"Success!" They would be seeing Naegi again!

* * *

Mukuro had gotten both Chisa to accept and Fujisaki to be there in time. Now she was in the room with Junko seeing her try over multiples casual clothes.

"Which do you think Naegi would like the best?" Mukuro wasn't even watching her as she was resting in the bed.

"Both of us know he would love it. He loves you, not the clothes." Mukuro words took a bit of time to settle in for her and Junko started laughing.

"I doubt he wants to rush into something like that." Mukuro face got red as she tried to explain her speech. Junko walked next to her and placed a hand in her shoulder.

"Is okay, I got it really… can I do your hair for tonight?!" Mukuro face paled as she quickly, without a care took a pillow, and threw it at the face of Junko who fell on the other side of the bed.

"Come on! Just let me make you pretty!" Junko stood up and tried to get to Mukuro who took another set of pillows ready to fight for her survival.

"The last time you said that I ended up blonde two weeks!" Junko giggled rolling her eyes.

"Blonde and pretty though." Her comment earned her another pillow to the face.

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **We will be seeing more in the next chapter! Where the sleepover will be taking place!  
I will be seeing you all in the next chapter:**

 **Makoto Naegi for all. You like the piano? So do I!  
**

 **Also. How is our poll going? Oh and does anyone know a good artist that draws in the style of Danganronpa? I feel like commissioning**

 **Chisa : 3 I am surprised of this one as she barely made her full appearance today.**

 **Junko and Mukuro: 3 Despair sisters are always strong.**

 **Kaede: 3 I am extremely surprised at the love for Kaede when she will just appear.**

 **Maki: 3 Seems people really liked the depiction of her time with Naegi. I am glad, I loved writing that scene.**

 **Harem: 4 Some people want everyone to be happy.**

 **Junko:2 Uff, fighting her own sister and tying?**

 **Miu : 3 Girl genius needs more votes if she wants that wedding going.**

 **Mukuro : 2 The tie is strong in this one.**

 **Chiaki: 1 Not fun to play one player games.**

 **Kirumi:1 Someone decided it would be fun for Naegi to get the maid.**

 **Kyoko: 1 Classic Kyoko. A friend once told me a joke saying. "Oh we found the vanilla ice-cream." Took me four months to get the joke of her being the usual pairing.**

 **Celestia: 1 Worry not Celestia, you still have 9 more chapters.**

 **Remember everyone. 9 chapters. Then I close the poll. And no. I don't accept bribes. I mean, I accept the money, but it wouldn't affect the result of the poll just make someone lose money. And I repeat, if anyone knows someone who is good with the Danganronpa art style, do send them my way please.**

 **Someone asked and I am answering.**

 **Yes, I invent chapter names on the go related to those who might appear and random jokes I know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's get this party started! From the red corner! Naegi! In the blue corner! Everyone! This fight isn't fair at all. But I´ll allow it! Let's get it on!**

 **Chapter 9.- Makoto Naegi for all. Do you like the piano? So do I! Marry me damn it! Romance in music.**

When the time for the sleepover was coming to a close Naegi, wearing a casual set of pajamas consisting of a long shirt and pants, walked towards the third-floor living room. But he decided to make a detour towards the library. In there he walked towards a small illuminated zone and found whom he was looking for.

A sleeping Toko Fukawa. He approached her and lightly touched her shoulder. The contact seemed to make the girl open her eyes slowly. She looked around and saw Naegi. Her cheeks turned red immediately.

"What?! Am I dreaming? Is this the dream where you come and take me away in a flying carpet?!" Naegi couldn't avoid smiling at Fukawa and denied her assumption.

"Sorry, is not a dream, and I don't have a magic carpet. There is going to be a party in the living room of the third floor… I wanted to know if you wanted to come." He smiled with his usual happiness at her.

Fukawa eyes shot open and they went back to look at her own hands. She wasn't sure of how good it would be for her to go to a party. She wasn't one for parties. She was one for loneliness…

Then again. Naegi would be there… and he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

"Ah… maybe another time, I planned to write tonight… I hope you don't mind?" Naegi nodded at her words and she nodded back standing up from the beanbag she had been sleeping in.

"I will get going and… can… can I…" The last part of her words was spoken so silently that Naegi couldn't hear her.

"What did you say? I couldn't listen Fukawa." She spoke again, still too softly but Naegi managed to get the message.

"Oh, of course, I can hug you. We are friends." He smiled and Fukawa didn't lose even one second to throw her arms around Naegi and let her arms tightly hold him. Naegi was embarrassed at how tight the hug was, he didn't want to make Fukawa feel uncomfortable. The thing was the opposite as Fukawa was in heaven holding Naegi.

She broke the hug after almost a minute and smiled at him. Her smile was soft and managed to make Naegi heart skip a beat at seeing her face looking so different with such a small change.

"I will be seeing you another time Makoto." She left walking leaving an embarrassed Naegi behind. He resumed his way to the living room. He hoped to arrive early to help if there was something that was missing.

* * *

As he made his way to the living room he didn't really expect to see anyone since there were still five minutes left. But he was surprised at seeing a tall student with glasses and brown long hair. His physique reminded him of Sakura. The boy had a serious face, but Naegi could tell he was like Maki. They simply had a hard time expressing. Considering that Naegi decided to introduce himself first with a smile and a handshake.

"Hello! I am Makoto Naegi." The taller boy looked at his hand and smiled before shaking it slowly, being careful of not putting much strength.

"Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta is pleased to meet you Naegi… why you are not afraid of me?" Naegi smiled at him.

"Well, I don't know you yet, but you seem like my friend Maki. She seems cold and distant in the outside, but she is nice. People just have a hard time seeing it.

Naegi smile and comments made Gonta smile and shake his hand more excitedly, this time accidentally moving him around. Naegi only laughed at this and Gonta released him with a smile in his face.

"Oh, Gonta lacking manners. Allow me to present friends. Angie, Himiko…Kokichi you can get out too." Naegi was about to ask when from behind Gonta the smaller students came out. Angie and Himiko waving at Naegi from the left and right respectively. Naegi was surprised when a shorter boy came out by climbing in Gonta back.

"Makoto Naegi! Is finally nice to see you! Will you join my organization this time?" Naegi eyes shot open in surprise. He knew that boy!

Kokichi smiled. He was rather happy Gonta invited him to the party, it was always nice to meet new people. But it had become even better when he heard the boy Gonta spoke with as Makoto Naegi.

Someone he knew was his friend!

* * *

 _OverlordKokichi: Would you like to be part of my evil organization what do you say? I could always use someone who brings so much chaos around.  
!"#$%&: I am sorry, but I don't think I could be evil. And what happens is cause of my bad luck.  
OverlordKokichi: Oh come on, being evil isn't hard at all!  
!"#$%&: Being nice isn't hard either.  
OverlordKokichi: You joking? Being nice is as easy as it bring rewards. Not easy at all!  
!"#$%&: I am always nice with my friends.  
OverlordKokichi: You go out with them all the time?  
!"#$%&: Oh not really, they are my friends through this app actually. I send them a message always.  
OverlordKokichi:Sureeeeeeee. Why would you do that? Are you so bored?  
!"#$%&: Oh not at all, I just like knowing they are well.  
OverlordKokichi: Cause you are gonna harvest their organs or what?  
!"#$%&: No, I just want them to be well.  
OverlordKokichi: Why?  
!"#$%&: Because they are my friends.  
OverlordKokichi: Okay. Lets say I bite. If I was nicer would you be my friend?  
!"#$%&: I would be your friend even if you weren't nice.  
OverlordKokichi: No I mean. Would you really be my friend? Would you actually share your time with me? Even if I wasn't all the time with you?  
!"#$%&: Why would that make a difference? Reals friends can stay friends even when time passes by. A true friend always holds you dear in your heart.  
OverlordKokichi:…. Not getting it really.  
!"#$%&: Well, if you want I will be your friend._

And he had been a friend. Makoto Naegi was a horrible liar. He was too honest. Too good. Not evil henchmen material. So sadly, he had to change his whole organization to fit him in it. So the evil organization of two thousand men he had worked so hard to make turned into a organization to help find lost pets.

The school had given him the title of ultimate organizational leader. He would have preferred to be the ultimate evil mastermind. But Makoto Naegi was just worth it.

Plus, being the ultimate leader didn't mean he actually needed to stop doing his tricks and jokes. He could still do those. Just not too much.

Naegi did mention him he didn't like lies.

* * *

Kokichi jumped off from the back of Gonta and wait straight up to hug Naegi. Much to the surprise of Angie and Himiko.

"Gonta! Get us up would you?" Kokichi spoke simply and while Naegi didn't understand, Gonta did. He hugged both and took them over his shoulders. Kokichi laughed seeing Naegi having a hard time balancing himself in the shoulder of Gonta.

"I promised you a view from the top of the world Naegi. But since that will take time, you can have the view from the top of Gonta with me. He is really tall."Kokichi chuckled while Angie and Himiko just shrugged between themselves.

They had expected Kokichi to zap Naegi as he had tried with them when offering them a handshake. Yet the boy went to Naegi immediately and hugged him. Angie approached Himiko and spoke to her in a whisper.

"Is Makoto a mage like you? How did he tame Kokichi so quickly?" Himiko shrugged.

"Are you sure Atua doesn't have anything to do with this?" Angie shrugged.

"Atua would have told me beforehand… I guess this is all Makoto." That answer made both girls smile as they found how adorable Kokichi was acting next to Naegi.

He was acting like a child trying to impress his older brother with a new drawing.

"Look, I even made this!" Kokichi brought out from a pocket in his pants what looked like a small ring. Naegi looked at it and asked what it was.

"It's my own zapper. It gives a light shock but is good enough for jokes. It doesn't work on Gonta though, I think he is just too strong. Aren't you Gonta?" The tall boy was walking towards a couch to sit, having Naegi and Kokichi still in his shoulders. Once he sat he nodded while looking at Naegi.

"Gonta is strong, but would never hurt anyone, especially insects." Before Naegi could ask Kokichi spoke patting the head of Gonta.

"Gonta is the ultimate entomologist; there is no bug he doesn't know." Naegi smiled but asked if Gonta could put them down. The gentle giant did that and looked at Naegi before smiling.

"Gonta likes you, can we be friends?" Naegi found himself smiling and nodding excitedly. Gonta offered Naegi a handshake to seal their friendship. The acts in front of them just made Angie and Himiko gush between themselves at how adorable it was to see Naegi making friends.

Both girls looked at Kokichi when he coughed to get their attention.

"So… what do you two want with Naegi-ni?" Both girls would have cooed at how adorable the comment was if it wasn't for the fact they knew Kokichi was extremely sharp, more than he let on. And he was a trickster at heart, and while Naegi seemingly had his loyalty and respect, it didn't mean they were safe.

Himiko was thinking how to explain it to Kokichi when Angie just smiled and spoke bluntly.

"Both of us love him. Himiko is even trying to learn how to make a bouquet of two hundred nine roses to appear from her sleeves for him."

Kokichi raised an eyebrow at this.

"You are my one and only, and a marriage proposal? Rushing aren't you?" Himiko wasn't surprised Kokichi actually knows the meaning of the roses. He was smarter than let on at first sight.

The boy hummed in thought looking at them.

"Lets be clear here. Naegi-ni is the best… no point in discussing that. So I can understand why you girls would be attracted to him… but you better don't cut my time with him." They felt a threatening aura coming from Kokichi. The girls remained unfazed as a similar aura came from them.

"Oh, is that right? We were going to say the same." The words came out calmly from Angie but the battle aura from her and Himiko wasn't a joke either.

* * *

From far Naegi and Gonta were chatting about insects, Gonta was telling him of the Atlas moth and how it could reach to be of thirty centimeters in size. In addition, how the Australian Walking Stick adopted the pose of a scorpion when threatened even when it wasn't a scorpion.

Naegi found it amazing that Gonta knew so many insects, he admitted he feared some and had troubles with them. Gonta smiled explaining that the best way to avoid the fear of insects was getting to know them.

"Sometimes is all about talking with them!" Gonta told Naegi he could speak with insect in his behalf so they wouldn't scare him. Naegi thanked him for it.

Their conversation was interrupted when a group of hamsters arrived. Naegi recognized them inmediatly.

"The Devas of destruction? Tanaka is coming here?" Naegi smiled. Meanwhile Gonta got into a conversation with them. He found them truly interesting in how they expressed their master was their friend and could communicate with them, while not as proficient as Gonta he could always understand them.

Gonta offered his hand for them to get in; he was excited to meet the ultimate tamer they spoke about.

Gundham and Sonia came walking together in their simple pajamas. Well his were simple, Sonia came in a sort of silky set of clothes that made her look elegant and dressed for a dance more than to sleep. When the pair saw Naegi they both rushed forward and went for a hug. Naegi was confused. He thought the random hugs from people had come to a stop. Seems he was wrong.

"Dear friend! My secret friend" The words of both Gundham and Sonia mixed when they hugged Naegi. Naegi was surprised but he hugged them back nonetheless. Kokichi saw Gundham and shrugged it. He wasn't in risk of losing his brother position with Naegi. But Himiko and Angie both felt threatened at the sudden new girl. She looked elegant.

Wearing a silky shirt and pants of white and green tones she looked like a doll, she had a red ribbon in her silky shirt and her long platinum hair shined brightly as it fell of her shoulders. Both girls looked at their own hair and felt cheated that a princess was in the school. They would bet their titles they were seeing the ultimate princess.

"We are going to need a plan Himiko." Angie spoke and Himiko nodded. Kokichi shrugged at their speech.

"Well, I don't care much of it." He then heard Gundham Tanaka speak.

"Finally we can fulfill our promise to be sworn brothers once I dominate the world." Gundham smiled at Naegi who just found himself chuckling at Tanaka emotion.

Kokichi meanwhile couldn't believe what he heard. Someone else was trying to take over the world. And he was making Naegi his sworn brother? No. that wasn't right. They were going to be sworn brothers? Naegi-ni was his sworn brother!

Kokichi approached both girls.

"My resources are at your disposal girls." An alliance had been born.

* * *

While Mukuro and Junko walked in the company of Chihiro, the first one was sighing in relief the other had decided to come early to see them and ask help to get ready. When Chihiro arrived at their room Mukuro had run out of pillows to defend herself. When Chihiro knocked the door Mukuro quickly told him to get inside.

The boy shyly entered the room and asked if Junko was busy. The ultimate fashionista and information analyst was going to say yes but Mukuro beat her to it saying she was free. Nodding shyly Chihiro asked if she could help him get ready for the party.

Needless to say, Junko was like a heat-seeking missile. It went to the biggest heat source. In this case in Chihiro Fujisaki she found a white canvas. Mukuro always prided herself in thinking that from the pair of sisters she was the fastest and most physically fit.

Still moments like the one she saw always put her to doubt if she was right. Mukuro wasn't sure when did Junko cleaned the vanity of her room, or when did Junko brought out a chair for Chihiro to sit. Or when he was put in the chair. Really, Junko had been a small hurricane.

"Of course I can help you! I am the ultimate fashionista! I am happy you came to me… and to Sayaka!" Mukuro chuckled at Fujisaki confusion before she brought him a fashion magazine from the many Junko had around. This one, in particular, had Sayaka Maizono in the cover.

"She is still angry they put Sayaka in the cover." She offered the magazine to Fujisaki. He gave it a look and found the magazine was with a lot of information on Junko and a photoshoot of her too. There was a small article on Sayaka in it.

"But, Junko is in the bigger part of the magazine." Mukuro nodded.

"Yeah, but she only cares for the cover." They both heard Junko groan as she was plugging something.

"Of course I care! The cover is the most important part!" She approached Fujisaki with a bottle of water with a spray bottle nozzle in it. She was smiling the whole time.

"Now Fujisaki, you are so cute. But you could be better! But I am going to need to add some water to your hair. You don't mind?" The shy boy nodded at her and Mukuro decided to abandon the zone of the vanity and take a magazine of Junko. She didn't want to end up blonde by what her sister would surely call an accident.

Junko read the magazine as she heard Junko speak. She didn't expected to hear Fujisaki speak during the process. But the girl and the boy had theme in common to speak of.

"Naegi is so nice isn't he?" Junko spoke as she had finished adding water to brush the hair of Fujisaki and undoing any possible tangle or knot in his hair. The shy boy nodded.

"He is really nice. He doesn't care I am a boy and that I dress this way." Junko smiled nodding.

"Yeah, he is just acceptant of others. He is really nice." Mukuro knew Chihiro Fujisaki was a boy. But she was surprised of how much like a maiden he acted. It made her look like the guy and him as the girl with the crush.

Then again. If Naegi were in close proximity, she would also end up acting like Junko and Fujisaki. Some could say their friendship was an odd trio with Naegi in the middle as the middle point of their friendship.

Junko brushed the hair of Fujisaki until she was satisfied and turned on the hairdryer she kept speaking with Fujisaki as she brushed his hair and gave it volume.

By the end Fujisaki hair had been styled in what looked like a sort of flowing mane. His hair out of the spikes made him look like a girl with straight hair. He was satisfied with the result which made Junko smile.

"Sure you wont…" Junko didn't ask the question as she saw Mukuro armed with a pillow again.

"Okay whatever, I will just make Fujisaki pretty from now." Said boy felt suddenly threatened and Mukuro offered a silent prayer. He had made a mistake in asking Junko for help. Now he would never be free….

But that wasn't her problem. Therefore, she could live with it.

* * *

When Kirumi Tojo arrived, she was in the company of Chisa Yukizome who was looking extremely casual with long pajama pants and a t-shirt that read _Fleetwood Mac._ Meanwhile she was still using her maid outfit. The only difference was she was in slippers instead of the black shoes she used in uniform.

"So, you like Naegi, Kirumi?" The straight question of Chisa surprised her but she still nodded.

"Ah, good. He needs to have people of his own age to date." Kirumi wasn't sure. But she felt a tone of sadness coming from the woman she had often only seen smiling. Kirumi wasn't sure why it was. But she took an educated guess.

"Do you like Naegi, Chisa-sensei?" Said woman only sighed as she kept walking.

"That's both the problem and the good thing." She used her hands to lightly hit her cheeks to pump up herself.

"But enough of that! There is no need for gloominess when we are going to see Naegi!" Kirumi wasn't sure. But she found herself releasing an "Ooh!" feeling pumped up herself.

Chisa Yukizome had the weird ability to rally her students.

* * *

When the rest of the people arrived, many things happened.

Chisa Yukizome smiled saying she would be their chaperone for the night, but to not worry about her. Kokichi meanwhile felt as if he suddenly faced the strongest enemy ever. He wasn't sure. But the teacher looked as if she knows all that was going in his mind, and was daring him to try anything under her watchful eye.

It was scary as it was amazing. An adult that didn't fall in the illusion of his looks. She knew he was a trickster. A worthy opponent finally arrived.

Gundham Tanaka and Gonta had taken to become friends immediately when they understood the other also understood animals. Junko, Mukuro, Kirumi, Himiko and Angie were surprised at seeing that Naegi was already trapped in a death grip over his hand with Maki Harukawa who was speaking to Sonia Nevermind, the one holding his other hand, about how surely they could all watch slasher films all the night.

Maki Harukawa had arrived and seen Sonia for what she was. A threat. A big one. But the art of war had a clear lesson in it. The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting. So she wouldn't fight Sonia. She would be her friend and compete for Naegi.

Fighting would get her nowhere. The girl wasn't like Kirumi or Mukuro. She was just too nice…

Naegi was also surprised when he saw Fujisaki who approached and sat close to the group with Maki and Sonia. Angie, Himiko, Kirumi and Junko decided there was no use in fighting in the party. So they did what they hoped to do.

Have fun.

Enjoy the fact they were with Naegi, and could all be friends.

Makoto Naegi was something they had in common. Moreover, it would be devastating for him if they all became enemies because of him. So why not all be friends?

A silent agreement was done between all of them.

Fight for Makoto Naegi fair and square. But never to fight between themselves. If Naegi were to choose someone, they would respect it.

Chisa Yukizome was doing a fine job acting as a chaperone watching the group of girls decide on a movie. Junko and Mukuro offered the idea of something animated, Kirumi offered a drama, Maki and Sonia shared the idea a slasher film. Angie and Himiko decided to support the idea of Sonia and Maki. Gundham agreed with the choice, Gonta said he would be okay with anything so long as they had fun. Fujisaki said he would try to avoid screaming.

Naegi simply decided he would do his best.

* * *

Needless to say Chisa Yukizome found herself in an awkward position. Kokichi had said since it was obvious Naegi was scared, that the chaperone should be next to him to help him feel safe.

She knew the kid was a trickster. She didn't expect him to manage to make a sitting arrangement that would keep everyone happy and her in the awkward spot. He was better than she gave him credit for.

In the far left Himiko, Angie and Maki were sitting in a couch. Gonta and Gundham were sharing another couch. Sonia, Mukuro, Junko and Fujisaki were all sitting in the front of the screen, the trio of girls surrounding Fujisaki who they had ended up welcoming into their rituals of sisterhood. Mainly consider him a girl of the group. Kirumi was sitting next to Kokichi saying she would keep him in place.

That had left only her and Naegi sharing a smaller couch. She looked at Kokichi who looked at her and waved at her with a mischievous smile in his face. Daring her to try to fight the result. A mental battle was in place.

" _Come on, say I cheated the result…."  
"You wish that don't you? That I said you cheated… that would make me the bad guy as you fake innocence."  
"Oh… so she knows what I would try to do? It matters little, by making you sit with Naegi-ni I am actually protecting him…"  
_

A third voice, one only heard by Chisa offered her point of view. This second Chisa was the one who wished to get married and form a family.

" _HA, fool! You have only made me more powerful! Now no one can get Makoto Naegi away!"  
"SHUT UP ME!"_

When Chisa focused on the screen and looked uncomfortable Naegi held her hand. Though he was shaking.

"I-I am not good with scary movies…" Chisa looked at Naegi.

" _Stop being so adorable!"_

She ended up getting closer to him and let him lean next to her as she placed her shoulder over him.

"Is just a movie. Don't worry." She smiled at him making him blush.

The rest of the girls. Except for Sonia and Kirumi whom were really into the movie noticed Naegi reaction. It seemed there was a double agent! The chaperone! Who would have thought it?!

Gundham and Gonta noticed a change in the aura of the place. As when a wild animal was thinking of attacking. This confused both the entomologist and the tamer. After all, the only animals around were his, and the insects in the area were not dangerous…

Who could bring out such an aura?

They failed to consider the girls.

Fujisaki meanwhile let out an "eep!" of fear when the killer of the movie came rushing with his chainsaw. The girls next to him started telling him not to worry.

Himiko and Angie focused back in the movie, after all, if Chisa-sensei liked Naegi that only meant she was closer to them and maybe could support them.

The rest of the movie went without as many screams as one would suspect. Chisa excused herself to use the bathroom after the movie. She needed to wash her face after having let Naegi lean next to her, her heart had come to beat faster.

* * *

The group were thinking on what to do now after the movie. Junko brought a bottle out and Mukuro dreaded she would do that. Without no one seeing she had taken it away from her. still Junko wouldn't surrender.

"Let's play truth or dare!" She smiled as everyone heard her. They shrugged and decided to sit in a circle in the floor. Junko smiled and pointed at herself.

"Well, since I proposed the game, I will choose who gets to ask first…. Makoto." She pointed at Naegi who was surprised. She smiled ushering him to ask someone.

"Eh… Junko?" Junko nodded excitedly.

"Truth or dare?" Junko faked to be in thought before saying the truth.

"Is it true you don't like Sayaka Maizono?" Junko puffed her cheeks.

"Is not I don't like her. She just stole my cover!" Naegi and the rest found themselves chuckling. Junko smiled as it was her turn to ask.

"Fujisaki! Truth or dare!" The boy looked in thought. He thought the game was fun with true. But he decided he would try to have the same spirit he had when admitting he was a boy to Mondo.

Foolishly against Junko, he said dare.

"Kiss Naegi in the cheek!" She had a big smile in her face daring him. Mukuro just let a hand reach her face knowing that of course, her sister would try something like that.

Fujisaki looked around for support but found none. To her relief, Naegi just smiled while looking as embarrassed as him.

"Ah d-don't worry. Is just the cheek right?" He tried to reassure Fujisaki. The fact he tried to reassure him in a situation that was also uncomfortable for him only made Chihiro nod and approach him. With a speed fast as lighting he kissed the cheek of Naegi and returned to his place with his face hiding in his clothes.

Naegi chuckled thinking how cute that had been. While still hiding his face Fujisaki spoke.

"Mukuro? Truth or dare?" The soldier girl decided to be fair to Fujisaki and choose dare.

"I dare you to tickle Junko nonstop for ten seconds." The others didn't know, only Fujisaki and Mukuro knew. But Junko was extremely ticklish. Fujisaki was getting revenge.

"Wait wait! We can surely talk about this!" Mukuro looked weirdly calm as she approached her sister.

"Sorry, a dare is a dare." Everyone laughed with Mukuro and Junko.

"I HAHAHA SWEAR, I WILL GET HAHAHA BOTH OF YOU! HAHAHA" The group was surprised at how ticklish she was. Once the punishment finished Mukuro smiled as Junko looked red in her face at her secret being shown.

"Gonta. Truth or dare?" Gonta blinked. He didn't expect to be asked so fast. But he went with true.

"Do you need the glasses to look for insects?" Mukuro was actually curious hearing he was an entomologist.

"Gonta needs them. My eyes can look too well. So I need the glasses to focus. I can look the smallest of insects without help really." The group was surprised an interesting talent fitting for someone who looked for bugs.

"Kokichi. Dare." Mukuro was about to explain to Gonta he needed to give a chance for Kokichi to choose. But Kokichi laughed.

"Ah Gonta, we haven't been friends for long and you already know me so well. Then what is the dare?" Gonta smiled pointing to the pocket he knew he kept the zapper.

"Use your zapper in you." Kokichi paled.

"Oi Gonta…. Surely you jest?" Gonta denied.

"Gonta is a gentleman, he can't lie." Kokichi looked pale and Himiko and Angie both were smiling mischievously. It was a turn for his own medicine.

He breathed and offered the zapper to Gonta who opened his palm and held it. Kokichi went and touch it. When he felt the discharge of electricity, he let out a yelp of surprise. Gonta smiled.

"Now you know to not use it in our classmates." Kokichi looked at Gonta in mock anger.

"Geez you could have asked me…." He wouldn't have done it even if they asked him. Maybe if Naegi-ni did ask him.

"Okay, Angie, truth or dare?" Angie shrugged,

"Dare, Atua protects me after all." She smiled as Kokichi understood he had found the wrong target.

"I dare you to not mention Atua in your next phrase." Kokichi wanted to get her a punishment for failing the dare. But he was surprised. He had miscalculated.

"That's doable." Angie smiled at Kokichi who was surprised. He had miscalculated. Angie was sharper than she let on.

Angie smiled and looked at Himiko.

"Himiko, truth or dare?" The magician sighed.

"Dare. Throw it at me." Angie nodded with a smile.

"I dare you to let me hug you." Himiko sighed. She had seen that one coming. Himiko and Angie were friends, but still she was relent of giving her hugs.

"Okay.. come here then." Needless to say, Himeko felt the air getting out of her lungs at how tight Angie hug was. The rest laughed at this.

"Sonia. Truth or dare?"

The game was fun.

* * *

By the end the group ended up knowing each other better. Needless to say, Chisa had even participated in a few questions when she came back. Some were surprised at to know how big her vinyl disc collection was.

Naegi ended up in many dares that were simple for him to do. If anything the dare Junko had done of making him hold the hand of Fujisaki for the whole game had been easy to do.

Of course. Easy for Naegi, not for Chihiro Fujisaki who had been in the border of collapse the greater part of the game. Fujisaki was thankful that Alter Ego wouldn't know about the game. Otherwise, the teasing wouldn't stop.

The group decided to get some food. Chisa said she had gotten a head start in that department and made pizza. The ultimate housekeeper was better than many believed, while her dishes may not come to defeat the ultimate cook, she could make a splendid meal.

It was during this moment of peace where everyone was eating that Fujisaki and Naegi were left alone as the others were considering the next step for the night. It was during this moment that Naegi let out his honest opinion on Fujisaki hair.

"Your hair looks cute Fujisaki, it fits you." Makoto Naegi was many things. While he wasn't smooth to save his life. He could throw comments that would make others happy without knowing. In this case that comment, in particular, made Fujisaki so happy that in order to avoid mumbling something he would later have trouble with, he took the easiest solution.

Put the pizza in his mouth and just nod embarrassedly but not speaking.

Sonia Nevermind was in heaven. She was spending time with normal people, she was having fun with Naegi and Gundham the bests friends she had ever known. And she was eating pizza like a commoner! Using her hands! She couldn't wish for more.

Maki Harukawa had to admit she was having fun. Sonia was proving to be a fun company, and Himiko and Angie were good too. She could make it through the night with such a company.

Gonta and Gundham had become friends immediately, and they were already making plans to ask for permission from the headmaster to see if they could make a small refugee of animals using the space they were given for their talents. Insects and animals could live in perfect harmony.

Kokichi and Chisa found each other playing a game of chess. One where the pieces were people and ironically both had the same piece as the most powerful. Makoto Naegi in the role of queen and king. The most powerful piece, and the one they had to protect from each other.

Still, as weird as it may sound, both were making friendship in the wish of having Naegi in their lives as a family.

Kirumi Tojo found herself surprised at how nice company was Junko and Mukuro when they weren't fighting between them. And how nice Fujisaki was as a friend to Naegi. She loved her master. But she was incredibly happy about seeing her master being so happy in the company of so many people.

Makoto Naegi was the happiest of all. Enjoying something he only dreamed off. A party with his friends he had met online.

* * *

Like many good things, the party came to an end and Chisa had made sure everyone went back to their own rooms to sleep.

She had asked Gonta if he could make sure Kokichi got in his room as he had fallen asleep. Gonta nodded saying he would get his friend back in his room. Fujisaki hugged Naegi before wishing him a good night, and Gonta said goodbye too while carrying Kokichi as if he weighed nothing to him.

The girls had all said their goodbyes and Makoto Naegi got in his room with a smile in his face.

Needless to say, Naegi was thankful there wasn't school yet and he had three more days free before the start of classes. He woke up too early and decided he could surely walk around the school alone for a while. He took a bath, dressed and went off to explore.

As Naegi went through the hallways. He ended up listening to the soft sound of a piano playing. He found the sounds of the piano to be similar to what a friend of his play. Naegi knew of a girl who would always send him audio files of her playing the piano.

He walked towards the direction of the music and ended up reaching a music room, in it he saw many instruments, but he saw someone else in it.

A blonde girl playing the piano with a smile in her face. As she stopped playing she also went for the phone that was sitting next to her and she pressed a button. Naegi managed to hear her speak softly as she held the phone.

"I hope he likes it…." She pressed a button of the phone.

A sound resounded through the empty hallway and the music room. The sound of Naegi cellphone indicating a new message.

The girl saw him. She was nervous. However, at the same time, she was smiling. Excited she hoped her prayers were answered. She sends a message again and Naegi phone beeped again. He took his phone out.

" _I like the piano."_

Naegi smiled. That message had opened a friendship with the girl in front of him long ago. He had said he also liked the piano. So now it was his turn to answer back with her answer.

" _Really? So do I"_

The girl phone beeped and she smiled seeing the message.

"So it is you…" She didn't wait for a second before running and hugging him. Naegi face was red during the hug but he hugged her back. He loved the chance to meet the people whom he chatted constantly.

Naegi could hear the girl sobbing as she hugs him tighter.

"K-Kaede A-Akamatsu!" She cried her name out loud never letting him go. She had waited so long for this moment. She hugged him tightly she didn't want this moment to be a dream. She had played this moment so many times in her head, that to finally experience it was just too much of bliss.

"Makoto Naegi." He smiled as he hugged her back.

* * *

 _One day, I will play a concert. Just for you. So you know how important you are to me. So you know how deeply my love runs for you, because you are the light of my days, you are the moon in my night. Your caring thoughts touch my heart, the same way my hands touch the keys of a piano. In perfect harmony, you play with my heart. I want to play the most beautiful melody in the world for you._

 _I want you to listen to it. To play something that reflects how much I love you that, reflects how deep your love runs in my veins. Music is my life. And is the language I know the best. Words will never be enough to show this sentiment._

 _Because words are not the best medium to show it._

 _Let me play a melody for you._

 _A melody that shows how deep my love for you runs._

 _Let me show you the music that flows in my heart. The music that cries your name and yearns for you. Let me play the most beautiful concert in this world for you._

 _Because I love you._

 _My name is Kaede Akamatsu. And I love you, my dear friend._

 _Erase the message? Y/N_

 _Y_

 _"Is not like we will ever get to meet..." Kaede Akamatsu was in for a surprise in the future. She just didn't know it._

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **I AM EVIL. Moreover, really, the chapter ends there because Kaede chapter is number 10. I wanted to make a whole chapter just for her, and if I were to make it with this one we would end up with a monster of a chapter. Now. How many updates did you have this week? Chapter 6,7,8 and now 9!**

 **Now. You must all understand Kaede chapter may come this weekend or in Monday. This is because I just got Gloomhaven and I am intent on playing that monster of a tabletop game. but really, feel free to drop me a PM with your votes, or speak in the reviews. Speaking of which How is our poll doing guys?**

 **Chisa : 12 Holy moly, someone's fighting for that cutie.**

 **Harem: 12 The fight is strong between the might of many against one.**

 **Junko and Mukuro: 4**

 **Kaede: 4**

 **Maki: 4**

 **Junko: 3**

 **Miu : 4**

 **Mukuro : 3**

 **Chiaki: 3**

 **Kirumi: 1**

 **Kyoko: 2**

 **Celestia: 1**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lets roll! Blow it Danny! (Saxophone noises)**

 **I had fun with the chapter, now, for the sake of clearance, I am trying to update this story two times a week, and the BNHA two times too. I just had some troubles with the files in the danganronpa which made it difficult for me to write. Not going to lie. It really made me feel down when the files just died.**

 **I believe this chapter is better than what I originally wrote, I just hope you enjoy it as much I had fun in making it.**

 **CHAPTER 10.- Your love is like music for my soul. Let me kiss you. I approve.**

"Its really you!" Kaede had calmed down but she still kept holding Makoto with fear he would fade. She was just happy of finally being in the presence of her best friend. She composed herself before fixing her hair and making sure her eyes had no more tears.

She smiled as she took the hands of Naegi guiding him to sit next to her in the piano.

"I… I been meaning to play for you in person…" She smiled as she proceeded to start playing. She let the music flow, the romancing sounds of the piano filling the air, and Makoto remember how much she said she loved playing the piano, how it was the tool she had to make others smile

It was extremely magical to be with her seeing her play, but what made him smile the most wasn't the piano. It was her face. The face of Kaede Akamatsu smiling as she played the piano. She looked happy, incredibly so. Moreover, Makoto Naegi could do nothing but smile at seeing her.

As the piano sounded, Kaede could only hope Makoto would smile, that she was making him as happy as she was just by having sitting next to her, she was right now at her best.

Her piano flowed; her fingers touched the keys with perfect precision. She was giving him a concert like no one else could play it.

* * *

 _Pianogirl:I love playing the piano.I am a master with it.  
!"#$%&: Really? I wish I could play an instrument.  
Pianogirl: Is not so hard… maybe I could teach you.  
!"#$%&: Really! Would you teach me?_  
 _Pianogirl:Only if you promise me you will try your best!  
!"#$%&: Of course!_  
 _Pianogirl: Then when we meet I will teach you to play!  
_

* * *

Because no one would play the piano with as much love as she was playing it.

She was playing her soul in the piano.

The sounds kept going for long until she finished playing, she needed air, she looked at Makoto who was clapping at her. She didn't care for the clapping. What she cared was his face. He was smiling, and his eyes were full of wonder at her playing.

She didn't think it twice. There were many things she promised herself she would do if she ever got to meet him. It was time to start covering that list.

Play the piano for him. Done. Share one of her hairpins with him. In progress…

She played with her hair, looking at the smiling face of Makoto Naegi.

"Naegi… can I call you Makoto?" She was surprised at the small blush in the cheeks of Naegi as he nodded.

"Sure..." She smiled and nodded.

"Then you have to call me Kaede… we have been friends for long right?" She smiled and he smiled back at her.

* * *

 _Pianogirl: You are really nice you know?  
!"#$%&: Thanks! But you are really nice too.  
Pianogirl: Is funny, when I chat with you I always smile more.  
!"#$%&: Oh, I smile too when my friends send me messages!_  
 _Pianogirl: That's because you make others happy I am sure.  
!"#$%&: Just the way you do it with your piano!_  
 _Pianogirl:Ah, I hope I do…  
!"#$%&:I am sure you do!_  
 _Pianogirl: Thank you…_

* * *

Kaede Akamatsu was one of the persons who chatted the most with him. She would always send him audio files of her playing the piano, and they never failed to amaze him. The fact he was finally seeing her made him smile the whole time.

"I will Kaede." As he spoke her name, Kaede Akamatsu almost fainted at how happy she was.

Her dream was coming true, the friend she had made was seeing her in person. They were together. He listened to her. He finally was here…. With her….

"Say… your hair is rather long you know." She giggled as he scratched the back of his head.

"I guess is a bit long, I been told." She nodded and brought her hand to one of her pins. The pins in her hair all looked like musical notes. She motioned to him if it was okay. He nodded smiling at her. She proceeded with care to place the pin in his hair; it didn't make much of a change. But the pin was a proof of friendship to her. She wanted to share everything with him.

"It suits you." She let out a giggle as Naegi smiled at her.

"Oh really? I guess I will always use it then." Kaede smiled at him softly nodding.

"Is a cool pin… you can use it in your clothes too if you like having your hair messy." She giggled seeing his face look as if he was blushing.

He was shy it seemed. Which suited her just perfectly.

Playing the piano. Done, sharing one of her hairpins with him? Done. Admit her undying love for him? In process…..

She could be patient with that one.

"So… finally?" She smiled. She was excited. She was trying really hard to control herself and not end up tackling him to the floor and give him kisses until she couldn't anymore. She had dreamed so many times of it, sharing time with him, doing everything and nothing, just be in the presence of each other.

And it was finally happening.

"Makoto… I didn't know you were coming to school." She decided to learn more of him, but in fact, she just wanted to listen to him speak. Wanting to hear his voice, to finally experience everything she dreamed off.

"Oh I won the raffle, I am the ultimate lucky student." He smiled and she felt her heart melting. His smile was just too beautiful. It was full of warmth and hope. A smile that makes you believe everything would go well.

"I am so happy you got to win the raffle." She found herself sighing lovingly looking at him. it was so obvious that even Makoto Naegi with his dense walls of obviousness was able to feel something was going on.

"C-can I hold your hand Makoto?" She asked shyly, a blush decorating her face.

Kaede Akamatsu had thousands of scenarios in her head when she met the one she liked. That friend who had been always listening to her, filling her with optimism, and she too shared the optimism of every day with him.

She had imagined so many things she wanted to do with him, but to hold his hand always was special.

There is something special in the act of holding hands. Is a moment in which two people are sharing a bond, a special moment in which two people are actually sharing something more than what the eye can look. Is a moment in which two people are actually linking a part of themselves in the act of sharing their feelings and insecurities.

A moment in which one can soothe the other, holding hands is exposing oneself. You are exposing yourself to the chance they could hurt you, but maybe they can also share something special with you.

Kaede Akamatsu hands were pieces to work an elegant surgery in the keys of the piano. For her to expose her hands was a particularly risky act, one could even say dangerous, so the wish to link her hands with Naegi was extremely important to her.

Naegi nodded.

* * *

 _Pianogirl: Would you like to hold hands with someone with ugly hands?  
!"#$%&: I don't believe how they look would affect my decision.  
Pianogirl:Would you hold them though?  
!"#$%&: Of course, if they are the hands of my friends, what does it matter how they look?_  
 _Pianogirl: So if my hands weren't as soft as other girls… would you hold mine?  
!"#$%&: Of course! That way we would greet each other._  
 _Pianogirl:it would be nice wouldn't it?_

* * *

"Thank you Makoto…" She took hold of his hand and slowly linked her finger with his.

Naegi noticed her hand felt soft, he wasn't expecting the softness thinking on much she played the piano. What he didn't know was that as much as she played the piano, she guided herself with grace and elegance that made her fingers pretty much fly through the keys of the piano, never putting much force, but just the necessary for the sound she wanted to make.

Softly Kaede held the hand of Naegi and looked at him with a blush and a smile in her face.

Naegi found himself flushing at how careful was Kaede. She smiled and slowly approached him.

"You know? I honestly been hoping for this moment… of seeing you and just be next to you." She smiled as her face took tints of a heavier blush as she spoke.

"I often wondered, how would you look…how would your voice sound…if you were tall or more of my height…what color would your eyes be…what color was your hair…" She blushed the more she spoke. But she had been waiting for too long.

"I… I often wondered if you would think I was pretty…" She smiled as her face finally was fully blushing. She giggled as Naegi also blushed at her words.

"I often thought… if you were to see me… would you call me pretty? Would my hands be soft enough against your hands? Would…." The last set of words didn't come out as she closed her eyes and approached Naegi until her face was in front of his.

"Am I pretty Makoto?"

* * *

 _Pianogirl: Have you ever wondered, if things will go well?  
!"#$%&: I believe everything will go well as long as we believe they will.  
Pianogirl: I see.. I am honestly nervous. I will have a big recital… what if people don't like the way I play the piano?  
!"#$%&: I doubt anyone wouldn't like you playing the piano.  
Pianogirl: What if they think I am ugly?  
!"#$%&: I haven't seen you… but I doubt anyone would call you ugly.  
Pianogirl: If I was ugly… would you still be my friend?  
!"#$%&: Of course!_

* * *

"Of course you are!" Makoto Naegi simply smiled. Without knowing the importance of that phrase for Kaede.

She smiled nodding, small tears making her way in her eyes.

"Thanks…." She was really trying to keep control of her emotions, but she was just too happy.

* * *

 _Pianogirl:You know… you make me so happy at times, I feel like I will start crying.  
!"#$%&: Ah! I am sorry!  
Pianogirl: Don't be… I am happy you make me cry of happiness.  
!"#$%&:Still… I don't like making anyone cry.  
Pianogirl: I know…_

* * *

Without warning, she started crying again. She released her hold in the hand of Naegi and just went for a hug,

"I still can't believe it… you are here… you are real!" She tightly hugged him and Naegi found himself returning the hug and soothing her by running circles in her back.

"I am… and you are too…" He was smiling thinking that it was obvious how happy she was.

Kaede breathed and relaxed in the hug, she didn't want to let go of Makoto Naegi.

She had wished for the moment for too long, but she needed to compose herself. As she breathed and relaxed she released Naegi of the hug and signaled for him to follow her.

"Can we walk together? There is something I want you to see." Naegi nodded and followed her as she took his hand again to guide him. Before they went out of the music room, she approached for a large bag and took it with her free hand.

As both students walked towards the roof of the school, Kaede chatted with Naegi of her piano recitals. Telling him how much she enjoyed playing in front of a crowd, she also told him how she had been meaning to make a private concert. Something small for the people she cared, a time full of good music and good moments for everyone to enjoy and have good memories in it.

Naegi smiled at her words, and as both walked they finally reached their destination. In the roof they sat at a familiar bench Naegi had seen last time with Junko. Kaede brought from the bag she had been carrying a musical keyboard. She smiled as she brought it out. It was white with details in black. She brought it out and fixed her hair as she relaxed looking at Naegi.

"Makoto… I want to play, but this piece is just for you… I wrote this piece for you only and only so you could hear it, I hope you like it… I call it… the ballad for an unknown love…" She blushed when she finished speaking.

When she wrote the piece, the ballad for an unknown love it was meant to be for her friend who she chatted always. Now knowing his name was Makoto Naegi she could change the name…

Naegi only nodded in surprise at hearing how she wrote a piece just for him.

She smiled and relaxed as she started playing.

The piece was based on how she felt about her friendship. And the blooming feelings that came with it.

The piece started playing slowly, a slow movement, giving the sense of insecurity, of the unknown. Not knowing what could happen in the future. Feelings that showed how she felt when she got the first message.

Then, it came to a more light sound, an enjoyable movement of how the messages kept coming… how she could find herself trusting him.

It took speed, the music bloomed in a crescent sound of happiness, how the happiness of the friendship made her excited, made her move faster, made her feel more inspired.

The hope that filled her soul, the idea of getting to see her mysterious friend. The idea of knowing him, the idea of sharing a hug with him. To do everything and nothing. To speak every day just for the sake of hearing his voice.

To laugh, cry, love, together.

The music of the keyboard flowed, all through the expert hands of Kaede Akamatsu whose soul was exposed through the music. A message laying in the piece.

A mysterious sound that flowed through the whole melody, in the same way, that her hope for friendship was flowing with something else.

A feeling of love. The need and wish to share everything in a relationship between both of them.

The music of Kaede Akamatsu spoke her wishes. A clear wish and a clear voice in it speaking, it was saying something that anyone could hear.

 _Watch me, watch me rise, for your friendship gives me wings, watch me rise and touch the sky. As long as you are with me, I can touch the sky, and I want to touch it with you. I want to share the sky with you…_

She was playing a piece of piano to expose her feelings. A sentimental ballad to show how much he meant to her. She could speak. But the piano was the way she could really make her voice come out.

As the piece finished its happy tune with romancing sounds, Naegi face was red.

He couldn't believe someone would make something like that for him.

Kaede was out of breath by the end, she felt exhausted after playing the whole piece perfectly. It had been twenty minutes since she started playing; it took her everything to express everything she wanted to say.

Naegi was blushing as she placed the keyboard away and just looked at him.

"I…I hope you like it." She smiled.

Kaede Akamatsu had many insecurities, usually, she could wave them away, but it never hurt her to have the messages of Naegi helping her, to make feel better, safe and confident.

Now using everything he had given her, she played a piece that would never be the same for anyone else. For it had been made with Makoto Naegi in mind.

Makoto Naegi, found himself smiling and clapping at her. Kaede stood up and made a small vow as if she had played a concert in front of a crowd. Which wouldn't be wrong. She had played twenty minutes dedicated to her feelings for Makoto Naegi. How wonderful she felt thanks to him.

She made a curtsy too at an invisible crowd.

"Thank you, thank you, everyone." She found herself giggling as Naegi smiled. She took to walk in front of him and take his hands into hers.

She was nervous of asking the next question.

"Would…. Would it be…." There was something she wanted.

Something every girl who knew Naegi wanted. Some had obtained it. And she wanted it too.

"Would it be… improper… if I were to kiss you?" She blushed and looked away as Makoto Naegi face exploded in red as he was blushing at her question.

"I…I….d-do you?" She nodded excitedly, her emotions beating her shyness.

"I would love to do it… but only… only if you don't mind…" She smiled shyly and Naegi found himself lost in thought.

He had no way of knowing, nor Kaede, but all the people who were part of the sleepover were watching them through a peek in the door. They were looking for Naegi, and when they heard the sounds of the keyboard, they all follow it.

And now they were looking the scene.

Junko was especially hoping to interrupt the moment, but a view of Mukuro told her not do that. The underlying message being.

If it was you in there. You wouldn't want anyone interrupting the moment.

She found herself nodding.

Everyone just looked expectant at the scene.

Still. After a moment Naegi found himself nodding shyly at Kaede request.

She had done nothing but being kind, she had taken the risk of exposing her feelings. She chose to show him how much he meant to her. That their friendship through the message was special for her. So much that she wrote a piece for him. One that lasted long, and showed the beauty of the piano.

As he nodded Kaede smiled. She smiled brightly and the sun in the sky couldn't rival with how much her smile was shining as she saw Naegi nodding.

She cupped his face softly in her hands. She approached and lovingly kissed his cheeks. One kiss in the left, then in the right, and finally his forehead.

She was smiling brightly as she looked at Naegi.

"Thank you Makoto….I love you…" She smiled as she walked away.

Maybe she shouldn't have said that... But she did. They had three years of classes to share a lot of moments. But for now, she had more than made clear how she felt. And that she would be coming back for more.

She walked away carrying the keyboard. She felt that if she stayed in the presence of Makoto she would faint or even take him in the roof…. She really needed to relax.

"I will see you soon Makoto…."

As she walked away Naegi was still stunned.

"See you soon Kaede." He heard the giggle of the girl as she left.

In the roof door, everyone who saw the scene rushed away. Gonta grabbed Kokichi and the girls and jumped away in the set of stairs. Chisa, Junko, Mukuro and Chihiro all ran away too. Sonia and Gundham calmly walked away.

They all had seen what happened. But someone else saw it from the corner of the roof, having been able to hide away and just now appear to pick Naegi.

"Master?" Naegi looked at the direction of the voice and saw the ultimate maid. She was smiling.

"Kirumi?" She nodded hugging him tightly.

"Kirumi?!" He was confused at the sudden hug.

"Ah master, finally you found a mistress I can actually approve of." She smiled hugging him and taking hold of his hand as they walked away to explore more of the school.

The free days were ending. Soon classes would start, and Makoto Naegi would be meeting the rest of the people in the school. He would lie if he said he wasn't excited for it.

He loved the rest, but he was more than excited to see everyone.

Many people who were on their way to arrive at the school were excited too. New stories would be written in the walls of Hope Peak Academy.

A certain idol who was taking a drive in a bus together with a girl playing games was particularly excited, she liked the idea of Hope Peak. A convoy was taking a boy whose luck was crazy in order to assure he arrived. Many people were going to arrive.

Soon things in Hope Peak Academy wouldn't be the same. They would be better.

* * *

 **Cut!**

 **I am cutting it right there so I can start classes! Now! Do you want the usual class? Or should I ask the randomizer on how to make the classrooms?**

 **How did our poll go during the time I didn't write?**

 **Harem: 58 votes  
Chisa Yukizome: 36 votes**

 **Well, guess that's it folks. We are going with a harem!**

 **I apologize. For taking so long everyone. This story exists only thanks to you and your support. And I do owe you an apology that I hope you can accept.**


End file.
